


Best Served Hot

by firebird68



Series: Best Served Hot [1]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Bondage, Couple, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Forced, Gangbang, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Knocked up, Knot, Knotting, Machine - Freeform, Oral Knotting, Rape, Revenge, Romance, canine, cumflation, drugged, horse, punished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Revy has killed many, many people. Unfortunately for her, she killed the wrong person this time and his comrades aren't going to take kindly to one of their brothers being shot down. They want revenge.
Series: Best Served Hot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Day One

This story is a parody of the anime "Black Lagoon". Check it out if ya haven't see it, it's pretty good. This story is an ongoing commission and will be featuring Revy and some original characters that I created.

Thanks!  
firebird68

Stepping from the front seat of the Hummer and onto the street, Luke grimaced slightly as the smell of the city struck him like a wet blanket. Sewers, wild animals, druggies, and tobacco. It was just the type of cocktail of filth that could be expected from a place like this.

“So, this is Roanapur.” He said, kicking a particularly courageous rat away from where it was sniffing at his boot. “What a shithole. Come on, let’s go.”

The other three doors of the truck opened, and the men followed him into the dingy police station. Sergei was already inside waiting for them with two more of their group.

“Show me.” Luke told the big Russian man.

Sergei waved them after him and led down a dirty hallway to a rank morgue. Andy’s body was on the stained metal table in the center of the room, covered with a sheet from the neck down. Sighing, Luke removed his hat and took a short moment to pay his respects to their fallen brother. Re-covering his head, he pulled the sheet back up to cover the dead man’s face and turned to another member of his entourage, Marko.

“Arrange for transportation.” He instructed. “We’ll take his body back with us. Can’t leave him in a dump like this to end up food for the street mutts.”

“You said it.” Marko responded, shaking his head. “I’ll make a call. He’ll be on a plane tonight.”

“Good. Let’s see what the police here can tell us.”

They all filed out of the morgue behind him and went back to the lobby of the station. A greasy looking police chief with a beer gut was waiting there for them.

“What happened?” Luke asked the chief bluntly.

“Seems he ran afoul of the wrong person in a bar downtown.” The chief answered. “We got the call last night. Got yer group’s name off his tags and made the call to let ya know.”

He extended a hand and dropped Andy’s dog tags into Luke’s open palm. Luke ran his thumb over the stamped lettering bearing Andy’s name and slipped them into his pocket.

“Have you arrested the people responsible yet?”

The chief and the other officers burst out laughing at Luke’s seemingly straight forward question.

“I guess you’re not from around here.” The chief chuckled. “That’s not how things work in this city.”

“What the fuck are you laughing at, fucker?” Rankenov asked, his thick Russian accent mashing the English words.

He stepped toward the chief and jabbed an angry finger at him.

“We lost good man in there.” He continued, a vein popping in his neck. “Show some respect or you might end up next to him.”

The other officers advanced, reaching for their sidearms. A series of clicks and shuffling behind Luke informed him that the rest of his group had drawn their weapons as well.

“Stop.” Luke held up his hand, signaling for his comrades to put down their arms. “Well, then if you’re not going to do anything, maybe you can give us some information. Who was the one responsible for this?”

Rankenov’s face went beat red with anger as a wave of laughter rolled through the officers once again. He opened his mouth to say something, but Luke shot him a meaningful look.

“You’d be better off just going back to wherever you came from with only one man dead.” The chief warned.

Luke didn’t budge his hard face from the chief’s.

“Fine.” He relented, with a shrug. “It’s your funeral. Her name’s Revy. She works for the Lagoon Company. You can find her at a dive down in the slums called the Yellowflag Bar.”

“Slums?” asked Ben, another soldier in the group. “You mean this shit heap of a town gets worse?”

“If you’re lookin’ for revenge, I’d advise against it.” The chief continued, ignoring Ben’s insult. “She’ll cut you and your men down before you can scratch your balls.”

“Thank you, we’ll keep that in mind.” Luke responded and pointed his thumb back towards the morgue. “We’ll be taking our man’s body with us. I assume you have no objections to that. Unless, of course, you have a formal investigation to open up and will need his corpse for evidence in any legal proceedings that may be forthcoming.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath, merc.” The chief answered. “You’re free to take him with you.”

“Good.” Luke said, raising his hand and waving his men towards the door.

“Hey, if you start any shit, you keep it down in the ghettos.” The chief called after them.

Back out on the street, the men gathered up next to their cars.

“We’re not letting some bitch get away with this, right?” Sergei asked.

“Of course not.” Luke retorted. “But we need to be smart about this. We don’t know these streets and we don’t know the players involved. Whoever this Revy is, she managed to take out Andy and the chief seems to be nervous of her, so we need to plan this carefully. We all know intel is key, so I want to know everything about her. I want to know where she eats, I want to know where she sleeps, I want to know who she works with. We need her schedule, likes, interests, favorite food, everything. If she jacks some guy off, I wanna know his name and what kind of tissues they cleaned up with. Got it?”

The men all nodded, and Luke looked around the street.

“We’ll work from the plane for now.” He continued “God knows who’s listening in this rat hole. We don’t need word getting out about a group of foreigners renting out a place in the city. Ryan, I want you and Joey to check this place out, this Yellowflag Bar. Keep a low profile and keep your ears to the ground. Radio back when you get eyes on this woman and we’ll come up with a plan from there. Let’s mount up and get out here.”

They loaded into their trucks and pulled away from the police station, heading back to the airstrip where their plane was. Polanskyj, was waiting for them when they arrived. He was the oldest member of their group and primarily served as their pilot.

“What news do you have?” he asked Luke.

“It’s Andy.” Luke confirmed. “Marko’s making arrangements to have his body shipped home.”

“What was he doing in this city?”

“He was supposed to be meeting a potential client that had a job for us. He made a stop in a dangerous bar and some bitch blew him away. I have Ryan and Joey getting eyes on her right now. We need to know what we’re facing.”

//////////

Ryan and Joey made it back to the plane around midnight. The whole crew gathered in the large cargo bay of the C-130 military cargo plan. It was a decommissioned unit from the British Royal Air Force that had gone “missing” a few years back.

“What’s the word, boys?” Luke asked the two of them.

“We got eyes on her.” Ryan confirmed. “She drinks there a lot, so it seems. We made contact with a rival company in the area and got some more information. The Lagoon Company, the one she works for, has four members including her. According the jokers we talked to, she’s one tough bitch, even by the standards of this town. They remembered hearing about the shootout between her and an American last night. Told us we better be careful about going after her.”

“All right, that’s good work.” Luke said. “We need to be cautious about everything. Like I said before, intel is vital. We’ll start shifts tomorrow. We’ll run it just like the Uzbekistan job. I want two men on her tail at all times. Everything she does, everywhere she goes, everyone she talks to. Get some sleep. Sergei and Ben, you move out at 0700.”

//////////

They spent the next week collecting every piece of information they could about Revy. Keeping eyes on her twenty-four hours a day, they learned her patterns, acquaintances, habits, and everything in between. On the eighth day, they reconvened to lay out the operation.

“Okay, what do we have on her thus far?” Luke asked.

“She’s a pretty good soldier.” Marko admitted. “She gets into a lot of fights and we haven’t seen her lose any of them yet. Guess those schmuck cops were telling the truth. We probably should avoid a direct firefight.”

“Okay, what do we have we can use against her?” Luke mused. “The people she works with. What do we know about them?”

“She is working with an American.” Rankenov said.

“Yeah, big black guy.” Joey added. “Probably ex-marine if I had to guess.”

“I’d rather not kill a marine if we can avoid it.” Luke said. “What about the other two?”

“Well, the hipster looking one, Benny, rarely leaves his damn computers.” Ryan answered. “But she is pretty close to that guy, Rock.”

“How close?”

“Well, I ain’t no expert on this sorta thing, but if I had to guess, she was sweet around the gills for him.”

“You’re right, Ryan, you’re not an expert on girls trying to get in your pants.” Luke remarked, drawing a laugh from the other men. “Elaborate on their relationship.”

“From what I’ve seen, they spend a lot of time together.” Ryan continued. “She protected him from two bar brawls and three gunfights. If that ain’t significant, I don’t know what is.”

“Yeah, it is.” Luke said. “What do we know about this Rock?”

“He’s more like the hipster geek than the other two. Doesn’t carry a gun or fight really. He wouldn’t be any issue for us.”

“All right, let’s take him next time he’s alone.” Luke told them. “Joey and Rankenov, that will be your job. It shouldn’t be any problem for the two of you and I’ll want the rest of us at the bar in case shit goes south on this deal. Get loaded up, we’ll move out tomorrow.”

//////////

Luke looked up at the dingy bar’s exterior. Bullet holes, old and new, were scattered around the outside. Raising his binoculars to his eyes, he peered across the street and through the front window of the bar. The target was still there, seated at the bar and drinking. Luke didn’t go in, yet. He was still waiting for the signal. Twenty-three minutes later, it came in the form of a call on his cell phone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

“Talk to me.” He spoke.

“We acquired the package.” Rankenov’s voice came through to him. “We are en route to the airstrip right now.”

“Good. Wish me luck, gentlemen.”

Closing the phone, Luke headed across the street and entered the bar. Sweeping his gaze across the dimly lit room, he made sure no one was looking at him funny and headed to the bar. He spotted Revy right where she had been before. She was a pretty girl. Her toned, athletic form denoted the years of combat she had been through. Her standard outfit of a mid-riff exposing tank top and cutoff jean shorts exposed a generous amount of skin and showed off all her curves. Sliding into the stool next to her, he flagged down the bartender.

“Vodka.” He said, and the man poured him a shot.

He threw it back and grimaced slightly as the alcohol burned a track down his throat.

“I used to hate this shit.” He said to Revy. “I guess the company I’ve been around has rubbed off on me.”

“Can’t you see I’m busy, dumbass?” Revy retorted, taking another slug from her whiskey.

“Yeah, I’m more of a scotch guy, myself.” He continued, ignoring her statement. “Can’t go wrong with a good bottle of thirty year.”

“I said to piss off, cowboy.”

“Sorry.” He chuckled apologetically. “I never know what to say in these moments.”

“What moments are those?” she asked. “The ones before you get your teeth kicked in because you won’t shut the fuck up?”

“No, the ones before I start a job, Revy.”

Revy set down her glass and turned to look at the man for the first time. He looked like your typical mercenary; big, muscular, scars crisscrossing his forearms. She would never have pegged him for a local, though. For one, you didn’t see a lot of Americans in this town and second was his eyes. The gang members and hunters in this city all had the same look in their eyes. They were full of greed and violence and disdain. This man’s were different. They were dark and perceptive and calculating. They looked dangerous.

“What the hell are you talking about?” she asked him.

“I’m here on business, unfortunately.” He responded. “And you’re my target.”

Revy’s hands crept toward her pistols where they were hanging in her holsters.

“Oh, yeah?” she scoffed. “You and what army? I could take you out in three seconds, shit for brains.”

“I’m sure you could.” Luke laughed. “From what I’ve heard and seen, you’re one tough bitch. I wouldn’t stand a chance if I tried to take you by myself. Luckily, I’ve come prepared.”

“All your preparation won’t mean shit when I blow a new asshole in your forehead.” She said, drawing her pistol.

Luke shrugged and pulled out his phone. Pressing a few buttons, he extended it towards her.

“It’s for you.” He said.

Without dropping her pistol, Revy took the phone from him and pressed it to her ear.

“Who is this?” she demanded.

On the other end of the line, Rankenov thrust the phone towards Rock.

“Speak.” He growled at the cuffed man.

“Hello?” Rock spoke into the phone.

“Rock?” Revy exclaimed. “What the fuck is going on? Where are you?”

“I don’t know.” He answered. “A couple guys grabbed me outside the office.”

“You stupid son of a bitch!” she shouted into the phone. “If they don’t kill you, I’m going to do it myself when I get you back!”

Sergei closed the phone, cutting off the conversation and leaving Revy with a dial tone. She put the cell phone down on the bartop and stared at Luke with murderous rage in her eyes, raising her gun to his head. He calmly took the bottle of vodka and poured himself another shot.

“You’ve got five seconds to tell them to bring him back here!” she snarled.

“And you’ve got three seconds to drop that gun.” He countered, nodding to where Sergei and Marko were seated in the back of the bar, radios in hand and ready to give the order to kill Rock. “Knife to the throat. Painful way to die.”

Revy reluctantly dropped her pistol to her lap.

“All right, asshole.” She growled. “What do you want?”

Luke downed his shot before answering.

“Like I said before, you’re my target.” He responded. “So, here’s what I want. I want you to hand me those two Berettas and then I want you to follow me out of here. No games, no tricks, no problems. You keep calm, I keep calm, they keep calm, and Rock keeps his head. Understand?”

Revy hesitated, her fingers clenching tightly around the grip of her gun, but she relented when Luke raised his hand slightly, ready to give the order.

“Fine.” She muttered, extending her prized pistols toward him.

“That’s more like it.” Luke said, taking the offered weapons and slipping them inside his jacket. “Shall we get moving?”

He rose from the bar stool and headed for the door. Revy paused momentarily but followed behind him. Sergei and Marko left their table and trailed a reasonable distance behind. Luke led Revy to the Hummer where Ryan was waiting with the engine running. He opened the back door and turned to Revy, offering her a small, glass vial.

“I’m a cautious man.” Luke said to her. “A little nap never hurt anyone. It’s a long flight and you’ll want the rest.”

Revy stared at the vial distastefully, but she accepted it and drank it down, wincing at the strong chemical taste. Almost immediately, she began to feel drowsy. Luke helped the girl into the back seat and slid in next to her as she slowly, but surely slumped down into a deep sleep. Ryan picked up his radio from the console of the Hummer.

“Target acquired.” He told the guys waiting at the plane. “We’re en route now. Prep for takeoff, we’ll see you soon.”

The men were waiting for them when they arrived. Ryan pulled the Hummer directly up the ramp and into the enormous cargo bay of the C-130 and Ben pulled the truck carrying himself, Sergei, and Marko in behind them. Luke dragged the unconscious Revy across the back seat and carried her from the Hummer to the front of the plane. Joey slapped cuffs on her wrists and feet just in case she somehow woke up from the medication, and they laid her down next to the similarly unconscious Rock.

“So, what next, Luke?” Joey asked. “Give her a close shave?”

He ran his finger, dotting an imaginary line across her neck.

“In my town, they have special way to punish enemies.” Sergei spoke. “They take knife and cut you all over, not deep enough to kill. Then they toss you to hungry dogs. A hungry dog will eat anything.”

“Don’t worry, boys.” Luke assured them. “We’ll get our payment out of her. I just had something a little more personal in mind. I think you’ll all find it a lot more enjoyable, too. Now get that ramp shut and ratchet down those vehicles. Wheels up in ten.”

Satisfied that they were all set, Luke joined Polanskyj up in the pilot cabin and gave him a thumbs up. Nodding in return, the Russian man began to taxi the goliath airplane away. The radio crackled to life with the voice of the tower operator as they pulled out onto the runway.

“4812, you are not clear for takeoff. Power down your aircraft and return to your hanger at once.”

“Eat shit, asshole.” Polanskyj answered and gunned the engines. The four propellors hummed to full speed and the plane accelerated down the runway, lifting into the air. Bumping his fist against Polanskyj’s, Luke put on his headset and came over the loudspeaker down in the cargo hold where the rest of the crew were strapped in.

“We’re airborn, boys. We are leaving Roanapur. Goodbye and good riddance.”

//////////

Revy slowly came to from her slumber. She still felt groggy and her head was clouded. As her mind cleared, she took stock of her situation. She was naked, for one. Her wrists were tied tightly behind her back and she was bent over a small, wooden table, a utility strap across her back pinning her torso down on it. Her legs were spread, and her ankles were tied to the legs of the table. A metal ring gag had been forced between her teeth while she was asleep, and the leather straps were buckled behind her head.

She tugged experimentally at her bindings only to find that they were solid. Raising her head from the wood surface, she saw that the man from the bar was seated in a folding chair in front of her, reading a book. He glanced up as he noticed her movement.

“You’re awake.” He noted. “Welcome to the Philippines, Revy. My name is Luke, and I will be your host for the foreseeable future.”

She glared and tried to respond but with the metal ring forcing her jaws wide open, she was unable to make more than some unintelligible noises.

“Ah, yes.” Luke grinned apologetically. “I told you I’m a cautious man. Not that I don’t trust that you’ll behave, but I don’t trust that you’ll behave.”

Setting his book aside, Luke stood up from his seat and approached the table that Revy was bound to. He stepped up to the edge where her head was, so close that she had to crane her neck uncomfortably to see him.

“I figured I would sample the goods a little, first.” He explained. “And give you a bit of a taste of what you’ve got to look forward to.”

Reaching down, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis out. Revy watched in shock as it slowly hardened to an impressive twelve inches. While she hadn’t had sex in years, she had seen plenty of it around Roanapur. By her eyes, this was definitely the largest dick she had ever seen. She twisted her head away from him as he pushed the tip towards her face, but he grabbed her hair and easily overpowered her.

Holding her in place, he pushed his cock through the metal ring keeping her mouth open and sighed as he was bathed in the warm saliva that had built up in her. She angrily tried to push him out with her tongue, unintentionally rubbing and caressing his head. Luke laughed as he felt her tongue inadvertently massaging him.

“You’re an eager one, huh?” he joked. “Well, who am I to deny you, then?”

He pushed deeper until her fidgeting tongue was trapped against the bottom of her mouth, her oral cavity completely stuffed with the first three inches of Luke’s cock. He started to pump in and out, feeding her a small portion of his monster length and enjoying the soft and warm wetness of her mouth. Revy furiously bit down on the ring gag until her teeth were sore, but it didn’t give a millimeter. Luke watched, amused, glad he had chosen to lock those teeth of hers in place.

“No such luck, girl.” He said, slapping her playfully on the cheek.

Revy gagged as she felt Luke’s tip knocking on the door to her esophagus on the following thrust. Keen to hear more, Luke poked against her throat again and was rewarded with another choked gag as the inexperienced girl recoiled. Hammering more intensely against the back of her mouth, Luke started working his way deeper, pushing against the barrier to her tight throat harder. Revy strained against her bonds as her gag reflex was triggered repeatedly, but the sturdy knots held fast.

As the entrance to her throat began to wear down under the oral onslaught, she felt him progress further with each thrust. Her eyes teared up as her throat was penetrated for the first time and two inches of cock slid down her gullet. She thrashed reflexively, unable to break her head free from Luke’s grip.

Now that he was in, it was a straight shot for Luke to get himself to the balls. He pinned her twitching head in place and drove his hips towards her pained face, steadily force feeding her inch after inch of his girth. Her throat spasmed around him as he spread her tight walls for the first time. Letting out a groan, he gave a final, powerful push and anchored himself to the balls in her virgin throat. He clutched her struggling head tightly to his crotch, thoroughly enjoying occupying Revy’s throat.

With her windpipe blocked and no relief in sight, Revy forced herself to ignore her clenching, convulsing throat and breathe through her nose as best she could. Wind whistled through her nostrils where her nose was crushed uncomfortably against Luke’s belt buckle. She was able to get intermittent flows of oxygen, but with her nostrils half shut from being squished, it was painfully infrequent.

Luke indulged in the constricting heat of Revy’s throat for another minute before pulling back and allowing her to get a full breath. He didn’t let her rest long, though, and rammed his way back in. Her slick, velvety throat reluctantly accepted the intruder and he bottomed out between her lips. Drawing his pre-cum leaking head back into her mouth to coat her tongue in the salty fluid, he initiated a rough facefucking that would be difficult for a veteran whore to manage, let alone the novice Revy. She choked and spluttered, saliva pouring down her chin. Tears flowed from her watering eyes to join the sloppy puddle that was forming beneath them on the edge of the table and spilling to the floor below. Retreating from her abused mouth, strings of spit connecting his cock to her lips, Luke released her head from his grasp.

“That was great.” He told her. “Thank you very kindly, Revy.”

Revy gasped for air, her esophagus finally clear, and gulped down the sweet, life-giving oxygen that she had taken for granted no more than twenty minutes ago. She blinked tears out of her eyes to clear her blurred vision and fixed Luke with a venomous stare.

“Fuck you, bitch!” she shouted at him, but with her jaw clamped open, it came out as a series of undecipherable sounds.

“Sorry, I don’t speak chink.” Luke chuckled.

He moved behind her and smacked her ass, hard, sending ripples through her cheeks. Repeating the action, Luke watched as her butt jiggled, enticingly. Stepping up to her rear, Luke pressed his dick against Revy’s pussy and slowly entered her. Revy couldn’t contain her groan as her tight walls were spread wider than ever before. She bit down on the gag as he delved deeper into her pussy until she felt him press up against her cervix somewhere deep within her, sending a shiver down her spine.

Luke still had an inch or two remaining outside of her when he finally bottomed out in Revy, but he was satisfied for now. He knew that he would make her accommodate him soon. With no regard for her comfort, he commenced fucking her. The sound of flesh slapping flesh soon filled the room as Luke pounded her snug hole. Sure enough, Revy’s pussy yielded under his relentless rod and let in more and more of him until he was fucking her to the base with every thrust.

Revy grit her teeth against the steel and tried, unsuccessfully, to contain her moans and grunts. The initial pain was slowly melding with an undeniable feeling of pleasure as her pussy had moistened and relaxed beneath Luke’s cock. Her body was rebelling against her and sending her unwaveringly towards an orgasm. She could feel his heavy balls slapping against her clit with every stroke. Clenching her eyes shut, she desperately tried to keep herself away from the impending edge, not wanting to give her captor the pleasure of seeing her orgasm, but she could sense herself slipping closer and closer.

Gripping her slim hips in his hands, Luke continued fucking her, working his way towards his finish. He had been fucking her pussy for more than fifteen minutes now, and it was getting harder and harder to contain his inevitable release. Grunting with exertion, he rammed himself to the base and let his climax go.

Revy lost the battle as she felt the hot cum splash against her cervix, and she came. Her eyes rolled up and her pussy clamped down on Luke’s pulsing shaft as he filled her fertile pussy with warm, potent, virile semen. Inhaling sharply as he felt Revy’s pussy tighten around him in the unmistakable sensation of her orgasming, Luke pumped several additional thick shots into her depths as her walls milked him dry against her will. As the last of his load flowed out of him, Luke removed his wilting erection from Revy’s grasping hole and watched as a stream of white cum began to flow from her until her lips closed back up, locking the rest of it inside her. Tucking his cock back in his pants and zipping them up, he slapped her ass once more and then pulled a small case from his pocket. Opening it, he removed a hypodermic needle and stuck it in her arm, administering a drug. The response was immediate as Revy felt her mind clouding and her vision darkening.

‘I’m gonna kill these motherfuckers.’ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers introduce Revy to their highly trained canine units. Revy and her tight holes are in for a looong night.

At the advise of a reader, I finally figured out how to work the site tools and so I removed the previously posted individual chapters and will be adding them to this one to keep it all organized into one work.

Thanks!  
firebird68

When Revy woke up next, she was alone this time. Shaking the sleep from her head, she blinked and looked around. She was still naked, but she was now seated at the table she had been recently tied to. Her wrists were handcuffed behind the back of the chair she was sitting in and her ankles were individually cuffed to the legs. Examining the room further, it was clearly a cell of some kind, with its cement walls and steel door.

Compared to most of the jail cells you would find in Roanapur, though, it was a palace. For one, it was actually pretty clean and not covered in blood and puke like Roanapur prisons. The large room was brightly lit by lights high above her head, and it was reasonably warm despite its cement exterior. A long mirror was built into one of the walls adjacent to the door and she figured it must have been one of those one-way windows. That meant she was probably being watched right now.

Returning her gaze to the table, she noticed a bottle of water had been set out for her with a straw in it. If she leaned forward, she would be able to get a drink. She hesitated, not wanting to give these bastards the pleasure of drinking their water, but in the end, her dry mouth won out and she greedily drank down the cool liquid until it was empty.

Knowing she wouldn’t be able to break the steel cuffs, Revy instead sat still, preserving her strength for when she got an opportunity to escape. There was no clock of any kind inside the cell and no windows to denote the changing of sunlight, but she figured she must have sat there by herself for a couple hours at least. When the door finally opened, Luke walked in again, this time accompanied by another man. From his attire, buzz cut, and huge, muscular frame, Revy assumed he was a soldier as well. Luke took a seat in the chair opposite her at the table and the nameless man stood to the side with his knotted forearms crossed over his chest.

“Good morning, Revy.” Luke spoke.

He gestured towards his companion.

“This is Rankenov, one of my comrades. I trust you slept well?”

“Eat shit, asshole.” She snapped. “Rankenov? You mean your collective IQ wasn’t low enough, so you had to hire some Russian goons, too?”

“You’re one to talk, half-breed!” Rankenov snarled at her, his accent confirming her guess. “Did your daddy bang some Chinese whore and then piss off? I wouldn’t blame him for that.”

Revy responded by spitting at him, grinning in satisfaction as it struck his chest and face.

“You little bitch!” he lunged toward her and wrapped a huge paw around her throat, squeezing.

“Do it!” Revy wheezed. “Kill me, you pussy!”

“Rankenov.” Luke said, his tone projecting authority without needing to raise his volume. “That’s enough.”

Seething, the Russian reluctantly released his grip on her neck and stepped back.

“Why don’t you take a breather, comrade.” Luke suggested, meaningfully.

With one last hateful glare at Revy, the big Russian stomped to the door and slammed it behind him, leaving just Revy and Luke alone again.

“You’ll have to excuse him.” Luke said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. “He isn’t exactly known for his calm demeanor.”

Revy inspected him closely for the first time. His clothes were standard mercenary fatigues, but he was wearing a backwards baseball cap, bespeaking his American nationality. She had to admit, he was ruggedly handsome. His face kind of reminded her of the action stars she had seen in western films. The kind that jumped from helicopters and ran from explosions in slow motion. The only thing that killed the image was the jagged scar that ran from his left temple to his jawline. It looked like a knife wound, but she couldn’t tell precisely.

“Americans and Russians working together?” Revy asked, stretching and rolling her sore neck out.

“And one Canadian.” Luke added. “But we don’t hold that against him too much.”

“I thought you fucks didn’t trust each other.”

“True, our governments are very suspicious and have long held a rivalry.” Luke admitted. “But we served together in Afghanistan. Our units were deployed as a joint operation. Nothing binds brothers together like shedding blood under some asshole suits. You should know all about that. I mean, a Chinese American girl, a black US marine, some snowflake from Florida, and a jap? Your little group is like the poster children for diverse mercenaries.”

“Rock.” Revy was reminded how she had been brought here in the first place. “Is he-?”

“He’s safe.” Luke responded, lighting up a cigarette.

“So, what, are you the leader around here or something?” she asked.

Luke laughed and took a long drag from his cigarette.

“Not exactly.” He chuckled. “But you wouldn’t be blamed for assuming that. I kept us all together after our service was up. When the government had no use for us and we didn’t have any skills other than killing, I started the group and brought in work. These days, I manage contracts and formulate strategies, but I’m not an official leader.”

“You’re the smart guy who came up with this plan to bring me here?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Luke nodded.

“You caught me off guard. It won’t happen again. You got lucky.”

“No, you got sloppy.” Luke corrected her. “You let yourself get tailed for a week straight. You never even noticed my men on you track everywhere you went. You thought you were the toughest, most badass person in the city. And maybe you are the toughest. But you’re not the smartest.”

Revy scowled but she didn’t respond. Her stomach rumbled and she was reminded she hadn’t eaten anything in at least a day.

“You got anything to eat around here or were you planning to starve me?”

“I’ll get you something to eat later.” Luke promised.

“Oh yeah?” Revy said, unconvinced. “Well at least give me a smoke then.”

Luke took the lit cigarette from his mouth and leaned across the table. Revy let him place it between her lips and puffed on it, the familiar taste of tobacco and the nicotine calming her. Returning to his seat, Luke lit up another one of his own.

“So, you manage contracts, huh? Then who paid to have me captured?”

“No one.” Luke blew out a cloud of smoke. “This job was off the books, so to speak. No client, no delivery, no pay.”

“Then why the fuck am I here?” she demanded.

“Because this job was personal.” He said, a dangerous glint flashing in his eyes.

Fishing around in his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it to reveal that it was a picture. Sliding it across the table, he placed it in front of Revy. It was a picture of some soldiers, most likely Americans, standing shoulder to shoulder in a desert somewhere, standard M-16s hanging around their necks.

“What the fuck am I supposed to be looking at?” Revy asked around the cigarette.

Luke’s finger came down to point out one of the soldiers in the photo, a blonde, smiling guy on the left side. Looking closer, Revy recognized him. It was the American she had gotten in an argument with last week at The Yellowflag and ended up shooting him when he had angrily made a comment about her dressing like a California street whore. Looking at the soldier two people down in the photo, she recognized Luke, a few years younger and without the scar on his face. She swore silently to herself. If they had just been some hired guns, she could probably have bribed them to release her and Rock, but this complicated things.

“I’m assuming he was one of your group?”

Luke nodded solemnly.

“His name was Andy.” He spoke. “We enlisted together years ago. Every man in this building considered him a brother.”

“So, this is for revenge, huh?” she asked.

“Yep.”

“You really think a half dozen asshole mercs can keep me here? My team will come for me.”

“I’m afraid you’re slightly mistaken.” Luke took the picture back, gently folding it back up and slipping it in his pocket. “You only met part of our advance squad that we sent to Roanapur. We have about two dozen men in our organization here. Some Russian, some American.”

“And one Canadian pussy?”

“See? Now you’re catching on.” Luke laughed. “I may have underestimated you. The point is, this compound will not be broken into so easily. It would take an army to do that. An army that you don’t have.”

“I have allies.” Revy countered. “When Balalaika hears that one of her own has been taken, she will send people for me.”

“Ah, but you’re not one of hers.” Luke said, recognizing the name of the notorious bratva boss. “You’re just a contractor that she employs from time to time. On the other hand, all my Russian brothers served in the Russian army. A few even served directly under her. My organization has also done business with hers. She will not be so rash as to move against her own comrades. I expect she will attempt to be diplomatic. When that fails, she’ll chalk it up as a loss and move on.”

“Well, let’s get on with it then.” Revy challenged. “If you’re gonna kill me then grow some nuts and fucking do it already.”

With a shrug, Luke dropped his cigarette to the floor and stomped it out. Standing, he moved around the table and pulled out another case containing a hypodermic needle. Revy groaned, not looking forward to another nap, and winced as he pushed the syringe in her arm, delivering the drug it contained. Revy felt her muscles grow weaker and weaker. The cigarette fell from her lips and bounced to the floor, her head slumping forward. Luke experimentally lifted her head by the chin. She was unable to hold herself up when he released her, and her head lolled down again, but she still didn’t fall asleep as she had expected.

Satisfied, he pulled out a key ring and uncuffed her, whistling while he moved from wrists to ankles. Revy tried to lunge at him, intent on driving her fist into his forehead, but her muscles refused to respond. She felt sluggish and exhausted and could barely lift her head. She struggled to raise her arms but gave up after a few seconds. Luke finished uncuffing her from the chair and sat on the edge of the table, looking down at her.

“Wha..What the fuck didjou do to me?” Revy slurred, hardly able to speak.

“I just gave you a little something to help you relax.” Luke explained, tilting her head back for her so she could look up at him. “I don’t want you hurting Sam, after all.”

“Who the fuck’s Sam?” she asked.

“I guess you could call him a specialist.” Luke said.

“You mean he’s gonna torture me?”

“Not exactly.” Luke stood and walked to the door, giving three sharp knocks. “But he’s well trained for a specific purpose.”

The cell door swung open and two men came in followed by a big dog, typical of mercenary groups like this one. The men picked up Revy’s limp body and laid her down on the cool, cement floor on her back, before leaving just as soon as they’d come in. Luke crouched next to the big dog sitting there and patted him on the head.

“Revy, meet Sam.” He introduced. “Sam, this is Revy.”

Revy blinked. As it turned out, Sam was a huge German Shepherd. She had seen dogs like this rip people to shreds before. In her weakened, drugged state, she would have no chance against this powerful beast. Something caught her eye that then informed her that Luke had something more sinister in mind. Between Sam’s hind legs, a thick, red cock had appeared and was slowly hardening to full mast. It kept growing until it reached an intimidating fourteen inches long. Luke stood and dusted off his knees.

“You two have fun.” He said, heading for the door. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

The door slammed shut leaving Revy alone with the dog. Prone and helpless, she could do nothing as the dog trotted over to her, sniffing her. She thought it would go for her pussy, but she watched in horror as the dog mounted her limp body in reverse, the tip of his long penis bumping into her face and cheeks, trailing sticky pre-cum all over her as he searched for her opening.

Revy weakly tried to move her head away from the probing of the dog’s leaking organ, but she was only able to manage a few millimeters in either direction. It wasn’t long before his tip caught on her lip and he instinctively thrust downwards, opening her weak jaw and unhinging it as he stabbed down.

Unlike when Luke had fucked her face, there was no warmup for Revy. As soon as his dripping head cleared her lips, Sam began pounding away at a blistering pace. Every pump of his muscular legs rammed the head of his cock against the back of her throat, pummeling it to slowly accept more and more of his girth.

While Revy did not have the strength to fight or struggle, she had plenty of ability to gag, and gag she did. As his length pressed down her esophagus, she choked and coughed, her throat reflexively attempting to force the invader out, but to no avail. Her limbs twitched helplessly as her mouth was opened obscenely wide around the canine cock penetrating it. Saliva dripped past her stretched lips to cover her grimacing face. Continuing his journey downward, Sam’s thrusting became more and more erratic, feeding increasingly more of his shaft to her with each pump. Nine inches now slid down her slick throat regularly and his balls came ever closer to her clenched eyes.

Feeling something hard and impossibly thick bumping into her lips, Revy opened her tearing eyes and found herself face to face with the dog’s massive knot. He was now delivering a foot of solid cock down her throat with every powerful pump of his hips and he just had one last goal. Her eyes widened as she realized what his intentions were, and her fingers twitched and moved feebly as her mind tried to direct her hands to fight back.

Dropping his weight down on the vulnerable girl’s face, Sam pressed his knot into Revy’s mouth. Revy grimaced and yelled as her jaw was spread to the absolute max, more than she could physically open it herself, and his thick, tennis ball sized knot slipped in. Her mouth automatically closed back down as it passed her teeth, locking the thick ball in her mouth and, therefore, locking the enormous dog dick in her throat.

She blinked back tears from her fluttering eyes, but all she could see was the animal’s heavy balls resting on her face. She just managed to barely draw enough air through her nostrils to keep herself conscious, but her distressed throat was convulsing and spasming constantly around the baseball bat sized length stuck inside it. She screamed angrily around the knot as she felt it swelling even further in her stuffed mouth, signaling what was soon to come, but her protests were silenced by the massive rod. All she could do was lay there, drugged and helpless, her neck bulging profanely as the dog prepared to deliver his load.

It didn’t take more than a minute of Revy’s tight, hot throat squeezing and massaging him before he erupted like a geyser straight down her throat and right into her stomach. Revy’s screams turned to gurgles as the first wave of cum flooded her. With the knot completely corking her mouth, the copious amounts of jizz had nowhere to go but straight down her esophagus and into her quickly filling belly. She felt overly full and bloated after the first few bursts of fluid, but Sam kept on going for a good minute.

When he finished cumming, Revy expected him to pull out and finally give her poor throat a rest, but, to her dismay and fear, he remained just as hard as ever and was still just as content to keep his bitch locked to the base of his dick. Every few minutes, his balls would twitch, and his cock would pulse, and he would deliver another thick, hot batch of cum into her stomach. Revy’s spasming, gagging throat did nothing but continue to milk load after load from the balls obscuring her vision.

Unbeknownst to her, on the other side of the one-way mirror was a couple soldiers watching her torment intently. Luke walked through the door to the viewing room and they greeted him.

“He’s still going?” Luke asked, peering through the window at the trembling girl underneath the mound of fur and muscle. “How long has it been now?”

“Oh, about…” James, a former marine in their organization, looked at his watch. “An hour and fifteen, sixteen minutes.”

“Wow.” Luke whistled. “He must have been pretty pent up this time. Well, he should be done pretty soon. Get ready for the next one.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam’s erection finally began to wane. Revy gargled gratefully as his knot slowly shrunk smaller and smaller. When at last it was small enough, Sam yanked his knot from her mouth with a pop and withdrew his softening foot of slimy shaft from her abused throat, leaving her coughing and gasping. It slapped against her exhausted face, smearing her pretty features with saliva and jizz. The door opened and he trotted out of the room.

Curling her fingers, Revy realized that the drug was wearing off slightly and raised her head. Her midsection was now slightly swollen with all the seed that had been pumped down her throat. Her normally tight and toned abs were lost under the mound that was her bloated belly. Groaning, she weakly rolled over onto her front and felt as the slight ballooning of her abdomen held her a couple inches off the ground.

Revy heard the door open again and froze as the unmistakable clicking sound of dog claws against cement approached her. She limply turned her head and watched in fear as another dog, just as big but with slightly darker tinted fur, approached her. She flinched as its nose sniffed at her legs, traveling upward.

“Get away from me, you stupid fucking mutt!” she snapped.

She tried to kick at it, but she was still far too sluggish to do that. She could do nothing to stop the dog as it mounted her, this one with its eyes set on her bottom half. She recoiled as its already hard length poked at her tender ass, smearing her opening with slimy pre-cum.

“Stay the fuck out of there, you dumb animal!” she hissed.

Ignoring her, the dog insistently pressed down. Forced to yield under the intense pressure, her tight entrance gave way and accepted four inches of the dog’s cock. Revy screamed as her ass was split wide open by the thick dick. She gritted her teeth and tried to crawl away, but the muscular creature easily overpowered her feeble escape attempt and drove another three inches into her ass as he started thrusting animalistically into her rear.

This new dog was about an inch shorter than the first at thirteen inches including the knot, but in Revy’s tight ass, it felt ten times bigger. She tried to hold in her yells and shrieks, but some of her cries escaped her lips and bounced off the cement walls, echoing in the cell. This dog was just as vigorous and energetic as the first had been and it fucked her ass rapidly. It had leaked enough pre-cum to lubricate her walls, but it still stretched her impossibly wide.

Grunting, Revy bit down on her tongue and clenched her eyes shut as she sensed the dog’s knot knocking on her back door. Even though she knew what was to come, she still wasn’t prepared for it as it forced her entrance to stretch ungodly wide and pressed inside of her. Revy screamed as she felt the knot force its way inside of her. It was so big, it pressed through the thin wall separating her ass and pussy and rubbed against her g-spot. As the dog humped his knot into her, she cried out and orgasmed, her cunt squirting and trembling in a not particularly enjoyable climax.

Just like her previous experience, it was not long before the dog in her ass came. He spurted buckets of boiling semen into her ass as she shivered in the aftermath of her orgasm. She could feel the hot fluid flowing in her body as he hosed down her insides with sticky, white jizz. Laying down on top of her and pinning her to the ground underneath him, he settled down to enjoy his locked bitch as he attempted to mate with her ass.

Revy counted down the minutes as best as she could in her mind, trying to keep herself calm and relax her butt so that it wasn’t as tight. Her ass gradually had become accustomed slightly to the girthy invader and the pain had faded away a bit, but not entirely. Every six minutes, by her count, the dog’s balls would shudder and twitch against her pussy and deliver another copious flood of cum into her ass.

To her relief, this one didn’t last quite as long as the first. After an hour, he stood up and yanked at his cock until his knot painfully popped loose from her clenching rear. Revy winced and cried out as it left her body and groaned as her tight entrance closed, trapping the load all inside her.

Rolling onto her back again to take some of the pressure off her bloated belly, Revy saw that she was now twice as inflated with dog cum. She looked like she was seven months pregnant, for god’s sakes and she felt like she was going to burst. A shiver of fear went down her spine as the door opened again, but instead of a dog, Luke appeared. Kneeling down next to her, he raised an eyebrow and patted her swollen belly.

“I told you I would get you something to eat.” He said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “I am a man of my word, after all.”

“Eat shit and die, prick!” Revy retorted.

Luke just chuckled and lifted Revy’s noticeably heavier limp body from the cement floor and laid her down on the table. She tried to reach up and strangle him, but she didn’t have quite enough strength yet and he easily slapped her hands away.

“Is that any way to treat the man who just gave you a free meal?” he asked her, laughing.

Revy opened her mouth to give a sharp answer, but Luke grabbed her thighs and yanked her toward the edge of the table. Looking down, she watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock, pressing it against her pussy.

“What’s the matter?” Revy sneered. “Didn’t knock me up good enough yesterday or something? Packing a weak punch down there maybe? Not enough swimmers to do the job?”

“You can never be too careful.” Luke responded, sliding his tip up and down her wet lips and making her twitch and gasp. “Jesus, you’re soaked. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you liked your quality time with Sam and Dozer.”

Revy growled and was about to snap back an insult when Luke pushed his length into her tight, slick hole and bottomed out in a single thrust. She cried out as she felt the tip crash against her cervix. Luke quickly began pumping into her, drilling his way to the base with every thrust. Revy couldn’t hold her moans in entirely as her pussy rebelled against her will and clenched down around him, intent on orgasming soon no matter what she told it.

Wrapping his hand around her throat, Luke squeezed her airway shut as he pounded her pussy into submission until Revy’s eyes rolled up and she climaxed. Her pussy squeezed and clenched around him as she gasped for air, unable to breath with Luke’s strong grip tightening around her neck. She shook and trembled as her walls spasmed and leaked her juices down his shaft. Her face turning red and her eyelids fluttering, Luke finally released her, and she gasped and choked, gulping in mouthfuls of air.

Quickening his pace to finish faster, Luke grunted and powered into her soaked, narrow hole. Revy snarled and desperately poured all her mental power into stopping herself from climaxing a second time. Her chest was heaving, and she was covered in sweat as she willed her pussy to tune out the thick, pumping cock. In the end, she was unsuccessful.

As soon as she felt the first shot of cum splash against her cervix, she screamed and came for the third time that day. Her head fell back against the table as tremors ran through her body, her cunt clamping down on Luke’s spurting cock, unconsciously milking it for all it was worth. Luke gripped her thighs tight and held her trembling body against him to make sure he deposited all of his seed inside her pussy.

Pulling out of the tired girl, Luke produced a black bandana from his pocket and wiped his forehead. He readjusted himself, zipping up his pants, and dropped the bandana on her sweat covered body before exiting the cell, leaving the panting Revy hurling curses at his back and cussing him out as he shut the door with a slight smile.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revy meets Dinah, one of the female mercenaries and her prized stallion. Wonder where this will go...

When Revy finally regained enough of her motor functions to move herself, she stumbled off the table and fell to her knees, clutching the bandana that Luke had tossed at her. Crawling over to the small, metal toilet in the corner of the room, she spent the next hour or two puking up canine cum. She forced herself to spew fountains of the white cream, her belly gradually deflating.

Eventually, when she was satisfied that she had rid herself of all the spunk that she could, and her tummy was flat and toned once more, she sat against the cool, concrete wall. Catching her breath, she wiped her face and mouth with the bandana, cleaning herself of any stray strings of jizz that were remaining on her. Revy wrapped her arms around her naked body, shivering in the chilly room and allowed her eyelids to droop, falling asleep.

When Revy awoke sometime later, she was surprised to find the room slightly different than when she had nodded off. A small, simple cot had been brought in and placed against the back wall, with a flimsy looking cloth blanket folded on top. In addition, a flat screen monitor had been mounted on the front wall, some seven or eight feet off the ground. It was turned off at the moment and the screen was black, but Revy was certain she wouldn’t like whatever was eventually shown on it.

Now that some time had passed to allow the drug to work its way out of her system fully, she found that she was able to move. She was still weak from the extreme encounter she had been in, but she could stand, shakily, and sit on the cot. To her relief, there was another bottle of water awaiting her on said cot. While she had thrown up almost all of the cum she had been force-fed, there was still an ample amount left in her stomach to take away her hunger. She was, however, thirsty and she greedily chugged down the entire bottle of water.

The cool fluid soothed her abused throat walls and helped to wash down some of the strong flavor of semen that remained in her mouth from her oral self-purge. Burping, she tossed the empty bottle to the side and leaned back on the cloth cot. She had barely shut her eyes before the bolt on the door slid sideways and it opened inwards. Swinging her legs to a sitting position, Revy watched as Luke entered the room and leaned back against the table, facing her.

“Sleep well?” he asked.

“Drop dead.” She snapped back.

Luke just laughed and shook his head, seemingly amused and pleased by her unceasingly hostile attitude.

“Looks like you found a way to stay busy.” He noticed, pointing to her mid-section, which was no longer bulging with dog cum. “What’s the matter? You didn’t like your meal? Sam and Dozer worked hard to cook up all that protein for you.”

Revy’s vision flashed red with anger and she ground her teeth together in a fury.

“I’m gonna snap your neck like a twig one of these days, cocksucker!” she growled.

“Sounds fun.” He smirked. “Unlikely…implausible…counterintuitive…but fun. Speaking of necks, I’ve got something for you.”

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled something out, tossing it to her. The object landed and slid to a stop at Revy’s feet where she eyed it distrustfully.

“A little something to decorate that neck of yours.” He chuckled. “And to remind you of your place here.”

Tentatively picking it up, the object unfolded into a long strap of some kind with a buckle similar to that of a seatbelt on each end. Rage filled her as she realized that it was a dog collar. A small, steel tag hung from a loop on it and she turned it towards her to see that it read, in big lettering, ‘COCKSLEEVE’. She ran her fingers over the collar itself. It was made of a mixture of thin, steel strands interwoven with fabric threads to form a sturdy yet flexible material. One of the buckles had a keyhole that she assumed was required to unlock the collar once she put it on. She would not be able to remove this by hand alone.

“Put it on, Revy.” Luke ordered. “I want to see how it looks on you.”

Seething and trembling with anger, Revy brought the collar up to her neck and buckled it on her, the lock clicking into place as she connected the two ends. She tugged at it, experimentally, and found that, just as she had expected, it was not going anywhere. The only way it was coming off was if whoever had the key, which she assumed was Luke, unlocked it. Dropping her hands from her new collar, the only article that could be called clothing on her, she glared up at Luke.

“That looks fantastic.” He clapped his hands, mockingly. “Really, it’s a good look for you. You won’t be getting that off, by the way. We use them to train our combat dogs. The material is designed to stand up to their jaws if they attempt to chew through it.”

“What do you mean, train them?” Revy growled.

“Oh, yes.” He snapped his fingers. “I almost forgot.”

Reaching into his pocket again, he pulled out a small remote. When he hit the top button, a surge of electricity emitted from the collar, shocking her. Revy cried out as the shock traveled through her body for a second until Luke released the button, ceasing the power. Revy panted and trembled, recovering from the intense shock. A memory flashed into her mind of similar shock collars being used to train fighting dogs in Roanapur. These collars were designed to tame animals that were stronger, fiercer, heavier, and more powerful than her. She did not want to experience that again if she could avoid it.

“What the fuck?!” she demanded, rubbing her neck. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack, you dumb piece of shit?”

“Oh, relax.” He waved his hand, dismissively. “It won’t kill you, although I do imagine it doesn’t feel good if your reaction is anything to base an assumption on. It’s pretty simple and your tag says it all. You are now our cocksleeve. Anything we say, you do. If not…”

She flinched as he held up his finger as though he were going to press the button again and then gnashed her teeth, angry with herself for having been baited. Luke’s subsequent laugh didn’t help improve her mood either.

“If you don’t do what me or any of my brothers say, you get shocked.” Luke continued. “If you persist on misbehaving…”

He pointed the remote behind him and Revy braced herself for the incoming electrical surge as he pushed another button, but instead the monitor flickered to life. Squinting her eyes, Revy saw that it was displaying a security camera feed. The cell was very similar to hers, but without the table. Laying on the cot was…

“Rock!” she exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Luke warned her down. “Just a little reminder for you about why you agreed to come with me in the first place. If you misbehave, you get this.”

He held up the remote in one hand.

“If you keep misbehaving, he gets this.”

He pulled his other hand from his pocket revealing that it was now sporting a set of gleaming, brass knuckles. He rotated his hand to give her a good look and to get the message across before jamming his hand back in his pocket.

“I think you get the picture.” Luke said. “Bottom line is, it won’t be pretty for your friend there and you’ll have a front row seat for it each time. You can keep mouthing off all you want, though. I like a girl with some spunk.”

“I’m gonna kick the shit out of you, asshole!” she shouted, flipping him off.

“Yeah!” he encouraged, laughing. “Just like that. You crack me up, Revy. We’ll see how long that attitude of yours survives here. For now, though, pick up that bandana I gave you.”

Frowning, confused, Revy looked around on the ground and spotted the black bandana where she had discarded it earlier. Moving towards it, she bent down and retrieved the piece of cloth and turned to Luke for further instruction.

“I’m sure you know what a blindfold is. Tie it around your eyes so that you can’t see.” He instructed her. “What, you didn’t think I gave it to you just to wipe your face, did you? No, we’re going on a little field trip today and I don’t need you seeing any more of our base than you need to.”

Staring daggers at him, Revy rolled up the bandana and wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes, and knotted it in the back. Luke walked up to her and swung his hand at her face. When she didn’t react and he was satisfied that she couldn’t see, he took her arm in his grip and pulled her after him.

Revy stumbled slightly as Luke led her forward. She heard the door open and a breeze hit her skin as they entered the hallway beyond. They walked for a few minutes through what she assumed was a series of hallways within the compound until another she heard another door open and she was brought through it. She couldn’t see anything other than the black fabric masking her eyes, but judging by the echoes their footsteps made, this room was considerably larger than her previous cell.

Luke dropped her arm and a couple sets of unknown footsteps approached her. Strong hands grabbed her arms and legs, lifting her up and placing her on her back on what she assumed was a table. Her wrists were brought down by her sides and cold, metal manacles clicked over her wrists, locking them to the tabletop. A hand on each ankle spread her legs wide until she was nearly in a split and then were likewise buckled down to the tabletop.

A pair of hands loosened the knot on her blindfold and removed it. Revy blinked as the bright lights high above struck her retinas, temporarily blinding her. When she adjusted to the brightness and raised her head to look down, she saw that she had been correct. She was laying on a wide table in the center of the room, her head hanging over one edge of the table and her pussy at the other edge. Her wrists and ankles had been shackled solidly to the surface. The room was much larger than her cell. It looked like a large garage and, in fact, a big garage style door at one end of the room supported that theory.

“Well, well, well.” A female voice approached her from behind her field of view. “What do we have here? You caught a cute one this time, Luke.”

“Eat shit, cunt!” Revy spat at the unknown voice.  
The woman giggled in response and appeared, walking to her right side, and leaning down on her elbows on the table to look over Revy. She was strikingly beautiful and athletic, dressed in an olive-green tank top, a gun harness that was similar to her own, and black cargo pants. Her straight brown hair was cut at her shoulders and, while she didn’t have hardly any makeup on, what she did wear perfectly outlined the model-esque features of her face. Her bright, white smile would have looked exceptionally dazzling and provocative if not for the playfully evil gleam in her eyes that gave her a nefarious demeanor.

“Is this one of your whores, Luke?” Revy scoffed. “She sure looks like a hooker.”

“Quite the mouth on this one.” The woman noted, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, she certainly is a spirited girl, to say the least.” Luke’s voice approached the table, and he came into view. “Revy, I’d like you to meet Dinah. Yes, she does work with me. No, she is not a hooker. She is a mercenary, same as me, although, as you noted, she does have some special physical gifts that I could never possess. She is quite skilled at extracting information, particularly from male targets, and she is a skilled assassin in her own right.”

Luke chuckled at Revy’s angry, puzzled expression.

“I never said my group was only men.” He spoke. “In fact, we have several female members who all serve a variety of roles within our organization. Like I said, Dinah here specializes in covert tactics in all its many forms. You’ll be in her capable hands today. I’ll just be watching this time.”

“Thank you, Luke.” Dinah smiled at him as he strode out of view and turned her attention back to Revy.

She walked around the table and began tightening additional buckles all over her body that were attached to the table as well.

“I know who you are, Revy.” She admitted, tightening a leather strap on Revy’s right thigh, and locking it securely to the table before moving to the other thigh and doing the same. “Yes, you’re the bitch who killed Andrew.”

Tightening a strap on top of Revy’s bicep, she leaned down close to her ear.

“You see, I don’t hold grudges.” She whispered. “It’s not really my style. But I do love my brothers here and I owe Luke my life many times over. You really pissed him off, so he asked me to show you a good time. Who am I to deny him?”

“Fuck, are you done gargling his balls yet?” Revy snapped. “Jesus Christ, you’re an annoying cunt.”

Dinah just laughed and tightened the final strap on Revy’s other bicep, leaving the girl totally tied down to the top of the table and rendered fully immobile.

“I know you won’t resist me.” Dinah said, running her fingers over Revy’s naked body. “Not if you care about your friend, Rock. But I must admit, I do love some tasteful bondage. It really gets me in the mood when a powerful woman is made totally helpless before me.”

“Fuck, are you going to talk all night or what?” Revy grumbled. “Hurry up and get on with it, dyke.”

“I’m not a dyke, although I do go both ways. I’m actually quite submissive for the right man.” Dinah conceded. “Since you’re so eager to start, though, I won’t stall any longer.”

Dinah put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, a loud and piercing sound. A series of clopping noises emanated from somewhere on the other side of the open garage door and approached the room. Revy stared as a huge horse entered through the bay door and ambled towards them. Dinah grinned as it approached and held out her palm, coaxing it to come to her. She grabbed its harness and held it still as it came to stand next to the table.

“This is Sylvester.” She said, running her hands over the horse’s flank. “He’s a beautiful, prized stallion, one of many I have here and you’ll meet them all in due time. I generally use him for reconnaissance assignments when an armored vehicle might stand out in the middle east. Today, he has a special task, though.”

Dinah led the horse behind Revy and patted the tabletop next to the restrained girl. At her behest, the massive horse reared up on his hind legs. When he came back down, his front hooves were on either side of Revy on the table. Looking up, Revy gulped as she got a sight of what his special task was going to be. An enormous cock was extending from the horse’s sheath and growing towards her upside-down face. She tried to turn her face away as the bulbous tip of the cock approached her, but Dinah gripped her chin tightly and held her in place.

“You should count yourself lucky, Revy.” Dinah snickered. “A single cup of sperm from this magnificent animal would be sold for thousands to breeders all over the world. I’m going to give you a nice, big free sample.”

“Fuck…you…!” Revy growled, straining to break free of Dinah’s grip.

Dinah took hold of the massive horse cock and guided the tip to Revy’s lips where it smeared pre-cum all over her face. Pinching Revy’s jaw tightly, Dinah forced her mouth open and then made a strange clicking sound with her tongue that prompted the horse to buck its powerful hips forward. Revy’s jaw was forced wide open as the thick head was stuffed past her lips, filling her mouth completely. The horse jerked again and pistoned a couple inches more in here, pressing against the entrance to her throat.

Revy screamed furiously around the gigantic rod in her mouth and thrashed, to no avail, against her unforgiving restraints. As soon as the muscular animal was sure that it was inside a warm, wet hole of some kind, it began thrusting with gusto. If Revy had thought the dogs had been rough before, it was nothing compared to this. Her throat was immediately compelled to yield and grant the fat tip entry as it knocked on the door and several inches slid down her esophagus.

Every buck of the horse’s powerful rear legs forced another three inches down her throat, causing it to bulge obscenely. Her neck stretched and expanded to accommodate the monstrous penis being hammered into her. She could feel the collar locked around her digging into her neck as it was made to distend wildy, but the durable collar stretched just enough to where it was no hinderance for the pole sliding down her gullet but dug into her skin uncomfortably.

Revy choked and spluttered, her cries of discomfort totally muted by the bestial cock stuffing her throat. Her neck muscles tried desperately to force the invader out, but they stood no chance against the powerful animal. Her face grew red with anger and lack of oxygen as she found it far more difficult to draw in air than when she had been knotted to the canine previously. And yet, still more of the horse’s length was fed to her, whether she wanted it or not. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling as though she were about to pass out any second.

“Hey, Revy, smiiiilllle.” Dinah said in a sing-song voice, stroking the frazzled brown locks of the girl.

Revy forced her eyes open despite the oral onslaught and was greeted with the upside-down sight of Dinah holding a handheld camcorder up to her distraught face. The blinking red light indicated that she was recording every detail of the proceedings. She zoomed in on the saliva dripping past Revy’s stretched lips and hummed happily.

“Let me get a close up on that throat bulge.” She cooed, moving in to capture the profane distention being caused by the horse cock sliding in and out of the girl’s throat.

She reached out with her free hand and placed it on Revy’s neck, giggling as she felt the motion of the shaft within.

“Yeah, that’s hot.” She breathed. “I bet people would pay through the teeth to get a copy of this video. What do you think, Revy? Wanna be a movie star?”

She laughed at the murderous look in Revy’s half open eyes, patting her affectionately on her bulging cheek.

“Or maybe I could show this to Rock.” Dinah mused, a sense of satisfaction going through her as Revy’s eyes flared wider, her rage burning more intensely. “Oh, yes, I would love to get his opinion on this little film. Who knows? He might even enjoy it. Maybe I’ll let him keep a copy all for himself.”

The thought of Rock seeing her like this was what woke Revy up a bit. Seconds from passing out, she forced herself to breathe through her nostrils and shallow breaths whistled through her nose to her burning lungs. It wasn’t easy with the mammoth horse dick pummeling her throat repeatedly, but she was able to squeak enough air in to keep herself conscious. Dinah startled as she felt something heavy bump into her shoulder and turned to see that Sylvester’s massive balls had gotten substantially closer to Revy’s face.

“Oops.” She laughed, moving slightly out of the way. “Guess I got too caught up in my directorial debut. You have a date with those gorgeous cum tanks, Revy. I would hate to get in your way.”

Directing her gaze to what Dinah had been referring to, Revy saw the gigantic, hanging testicles moving ever closer to her face with each thrust. They each looked to be the size of her head and were heavy with horse semen. She vaguely heard the horse whinny somewhere above here and it sped up its motions. Revy flinched as the hefty balls finally collided with her face, stunning her with their weight and signaling that she had now taken nearly two feet of girthy horse cock down her tight throat.

Another whinny and the increased urgency of the horse’s movements signaled what was sure to come. Not wanting any part of the incoming horse-gasm, Revy struggled and tugged against her restraints, choking violently. The testicles were now slamming into her face every stroke, making her face go red from a mixture of the collision, the shame, and her reduced oxygen intake. She made one last futile attempt to free herself before she felt the balls come to rest on her face for the last time and then they twitched and contracted.

After a second of delay, Revy felt the tip of the cock deep down her throat begin to profusely spew hot cum straight down into her stomach. She let out a muffled shriek and thrashed as the animal unloaded wave after potent wave of jizz into her. Revy could feel her belly expanding as it was flooded with thick, equine spunk. Her tummy stretched and inflated, seemingly filled with gallons of cum. Dinah cooed and massaged the beast’s tankards, coaxing more and more cum to flow into the squirming, struggling girl.

Unlike the dogs, to Revy’s eternal gratitude, the horse didn’t hang around once it released its load. It sprayed a final splash of semen down her throat and then pulled out. In one motion, it withdrew its titanic cock from her throat, dripping a couple drops of cum onto her face on the way out and then dropped down from the table and onto all fours, cantering slowly back to the bay doors from whence it came. Revy immediately felt like she was going to regurgitate all the cum she had been forcefed, but Dinah noticed the look in her eyes and clamped her hands over the squealing girl’s mouth and nose, leaving Revy no choice but to choke the thick sludge back down before she was allowed to breathe again.

“You fucking bitch!” Revy snarled, choking and hacking as her throat recovered. “Let me the fuck out of here!”

“Tsk, tsk, so impatient.” Dinah giggled, taking her time to move about the table, undoing Revy’s numerous bonds. “It almost seems like you’re not fond of all that priceless breeding specimen that Sylvester provided you with.”

Revy panted and gasped for air, raising her head to view the aftermath. True to her suspicions, her belly was once again massively inflated with animal semen. She looked to be nine months pregnant after the copious flood of cum she had been forced to ingest. Undoing the final shackle, Dinah helped the exhausted girl to sit up at the edge of the table. Revy weakly lunged at the smirking woman’s throat, but she easily sidestepped the weighed down girl and shook her finger at her.

“Nuh-uh-uh.” She sang, holding up the familiar remote and making Revy freeze. “Don’t tempt me. I’ve been curious to see what this does to a human. The way Luke described it, it was pretty effective on you. Now be a good girl and follow me.”

After handcuffing the resistant Revy’s wrists behind her back, Dinah helped the unsteady girl to her feet and assisted her in walking with her unseemly internal cargo towards a side door. Opening the door, Dinah led Revy into what appeared to be some kind of shower room. The entire room was covered in surprisingly clean white tile. A flexible hose was hung on the walls with a shower head attachment, and there was a copper drain in the center of the room. Dinah closed the door behind them and sat Revy in the middle of the room. Revy stared as the beautiful woman stripped out of her own clothes, hanging them on a hook.

“I don’t want my clothes getting soaked or dirty.” She explained, noticing Revy watching.

Dinah laid Revy down on her back on the tile floor. Smiling, she straddled Revy’s bloated belly and lightly rested her rear on it. Revy groaned as her weight increased the pressure on her stomach and glared at her. Grinning mischievously, Dinah gently bounced on Revy’s belly like an exercise ball. Revy’s eyes widened as every bounce forced a burst of cum up her throat where she coughed it up. Raising herself up fully, Dinah met Revy’s wide eyes and licked her lips before sitting down…hard.

Revy’s shriek was instantly muted by the flood of horse cum that was forced up her throat. The torrent burst forth from her mouth and sprayed all over her chest. Inhaling sharply at the flood of white spunk, Dinah stood up again and sat down again, causing a second, more powerful surge of semen to erupt from Revy’s mouth. She did this over and over again, compelling a flood of horse sperm to explode past Revy’s lips until, at last, she was fully empty, and her mid-section was flat and toned, back to normal.

Revy and Dinah were covered in cum. The subsequent blasts of semen that had spewed forth from Revy’s throat had thoroughly coated them in the thick, white fluid. It oozed down their faces, their breasts, their abdomens. Cum was dripping off their eyelashes and noses and drizzling off Dinah’s nipples to land on Revy below her.

“There we go.” Dinah huffed, satisfied. “All empty. Now, we just have to clean off. Luke doesn’t want you clogging your cell drainage with horse cum and he doesn’t want you going back there covered in jizz either, so I offered to take care of it.”

Dinah walked over to the wall and removed the horse with its spray head. She aimed it towards her chest and tested the trigger, sighing as a warm spray of water struck her skin, washing away cum wherever she pointed it.

“I do have to admit, though.” She paused her washing and stood directly over Revy. “I do have an ulterior motive for wanting some alone time with you.”

Before Revy could protest, Dinah dropped to her knees and straddled her head, facing the remainder of her struggling, prone body. She moaned as Revy’s nose and lips rubbed against her moist pussy lips, tickling her opening.

“Fuck, I got so horny watching you get split in half by that fat dick, Revy.” Dinah moaned.

She clamped her thighs tightly on Revy’s head and began grinding her cunt into the girl’s screaming mouth, muffling her enraged protests. She bit her lip, choking back moans as Revy’s fidgeting head was forced to involuntarily please her. She ground back and forth, smothering the vulnerable girl between her legs and yelping every time her soft nose rubbed against her clit.

Dinah panted breathily and bounced on Revy’s head, pushing the girl’s nose deeper into her moist hole. Her juices flowed downwards, soaking Revy’s face in her sweet lust. Revy thrashed and struggled to take in breaths wherever she could before Dinah shifted her hips again and smothered her nose or mouth or both. Dinah rose herself up slightly, allowing Revy to catch her breath for a second.

“Come on, Revy.” Dinah taunted. “It’ll be over quicker if you stick your tongue in there.”

“When hell freezes ov-MMMM!!”

Revy’s snarky retort was cut short as Dinah sat back down, smushing her face back into her dripping pussy.

“Ooo, fuck!” Dinah moaned after a few minutes of riding Revy’s face. “I’m gonna fucking cum.”

Screaming with ecstasy, Dinah ground her hips as hard as she could into Revy’s face, her pussy clenching and drenching the girl’s smothered face with a veritable flood of her sweet juices. She bit her lip, her eyes crossing, and pressed her clit against Revy’s nose.

“Holy shit…” Dinah gasped, her climax abating and slowing her frantic movements to a slow, steady grind.

She slid forward and looked over her shoulder into Revy’s blazing eyes.

“Guess I should get us cleaned up then.” She giggled. “You stay there, though. I like you right where you are for now.”

Revy screamed angrily as Dinah clamped her thighs back down on her face, struggling vigorously as Dinah hummed and began hosing them both off.


	4. Day Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Chang sends Shenhua to find out what she can about Rock and Revy's disappearance. Apparently, she didn't learn from Revy's mistake. Good luck.

“And put two more men on our next shipment.” Chang added, speaking to one of his lieutenants. “I don’t want any delays with our deliveries in the future. Go.”

Chang sat back in his high-backed chair as his man left his office to carry out his instructions. Lighting up a cigarette, he took a long drag and blew out a cloud of smoke. A knock came on his office door.

“Yes?” he called out, and another one of his men entered.

“Mister Chang, Shenhua has arrived.” He informed the Triad boss.

“Ah, good. Send her in.”

Chang slipped his lighter into his suit coat pocket and checked his watch.

“You’re early.” He remarked as the Chinese woman entered his office.

Shenhua was wearing her typical red dress with gold flowers decorating it. Long slits were cut into the sides all the way up to her waist. When she moved, one could clearly see that she was wearing only tiny, thong, side-tie panties beneath. Elastic bands on her thighs held her trademark throwing knives and her twin machetes hung from her back.

“What you want, Chang?” she demanded in her broken English. “My time very valuable.”

Chang watched her through his tinted shades, his face betraying no annoyance.

“I have a job for you.” He spoke. “That is, if you aren’t busy.”

“How busy I am depend on how much you pay.” She replied, sniffing uninterestedly.

“Oh, the pay is good.” He nodded. “You know that much about me. The job could be dangerous, though.”

“I dangerous, too, asshole.” She snapped. “Tell me what job is.”

Chang smiled, amused by her propensity to accept any task regardless of the danger.

“I need you to find someone.” He answered, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“Who you want me to find?”

“You’ve met her.” Chang’s lips twitched betraying a hidden smile. “Revy.”

“Oh, half-breed bitch? What she do this time? You want me to kill her?”

“No, not kill her.” Chang laughed. “Just find her. I don’t have the full story, but it seems she was taken along with her friend, Rock.”

“So now you want me to find bitch and dumbass, too?” she sighed. “This job very expensive, Chang.”

“Revy got into it with someone at the Yellowflag bar a couple weeks ago.” Chang continued. “She killed the guy. The next day, some mercenaries came to town for his body. They asked the police chief about Revy. He didn’t think they would actually go after her, so he didn’t say anything to me about it until I questioned him about her disappearance. He remembered the name of their group from the dead man’s tags. Blackwatch Global Protection Agency. They’re a private military organization based somewhere in the Philippines. I’ve never dealt with them directly, but I know the Balalaika has before. The bartender at Yellowflag remembered a man approaching Revy a week ago. There may have been more with him. No one has seen her or Rock since.”

“I no babysitter, Chang.” Shenhua complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

“See what you can find out.” He carried on. “Try to locate their base. If you can get in and out unseen, then do it. If you can’t, then don’t. I don’t need to start a war with these people.”

Chang ground his cigarette but into the ashtray on his desk and dropped it into the pile.

“If you locate their base, you get fifty thousand.” He added. “If you can get Rock and Revy out, you get two hundred and fifty thousand.”

He chuckled when he saw her eyes light up at the amount of the prize attached.

“So, are you interested?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course.” She scoffed. “I take job and get bitch and dumbass back.”

“Good. I have a plane waiting for you. There’s a car standing by out front. Good luck.”

She turned on her heels and walked from his office.

//////

Shenhua studied the exterior of the building from the shadows of a palm tree. It had taken her two days to hunt down its location based on tips from the locals and some contacts of hers in the Philippine government. It was a sprawling complex, stretching over about fifty acres of rural country. From what she had seen so far, there were multiple hangars for aircraft and a short runway, several warehouses for storing vehicles, and a fortified concrete compound made up the majority of the base.

Waiting until the sun had completely dipped below the horizon and the sky was black, she exited her hiding place in the bushes and snuck towards the entrance she had picked out from afar. As she approached, she heard male voices coming from the alcove where the door was. Peeking around the corner, she saw two men standing guard outside. They were muttering and laughing in Russian and smoking cigarettes, leaning on their automatic rifles. They clearly weren’t expecting anyone.

Rolling her eyes, Shenhua slipped one of her throwing knives from the band on her thigh and got ready. In a flash of movement, she leapt around the corner and hurled the blade. It spun end over end in a fluid motion before burying itself to the hilt in the right guard’s neck. He recoiled and choked out a cry, blood already pouring profusely from the wound as he slumped to the ground, coughing up red. The other guard swore and jumped back as Shenhua ducked back into the darkness, swinging his gun up to the ready and squinting into the dark for the hidden assailant.

“Who’s there?” he demanded in a thick, Russian accent, pointing the muzzle of his rifle around at any shadow that looked suspicious. “Coward! Show yourself!”

His eyes caught a slight glint from the inky blackness, and he flinched, letting off a round from his gun and trying to dodge, but it was too late. A millisecond later, the soldier crumpled to the ground, a knife sprouting from his eye socket. Without a sound, Shenhua walked up to the bodies and yanked out her blades, wiping them off on their shirts. Snatching a key card from the first soldier’s pocket, she swiped herself into the building and slipped inside.

///////

Luke stopped typing at his computer and tilted his head to the side, listening. He could have sworn he just heard a gunshot from somewhere on the property. He glanced at his radio, but it remained silent and didn’t crackle to life with warnings or maydays. Narrowing his eyes, he rose from his desk and left his office, heading in the direction of the gunfire.

He froze as he rounded the next corner and gazed through the window of the door in front of him. Laying on the cement ground in a growing pool of blood was Olexii and Mikhail, the two men who were on duty at that time. The dim, flickering flood light mounted outside over the entrance made their shadows seem to dance, but Luke knew that they were dead. Crouching slightly, he drew his sidearm and removed his radio from the front pocket of his jacket.

“Code red.” He spoke into the radio. “We have an intruder, two men down by west gate 3. I repeat, intruder is present, two men down at this time.”

He crept through the hall and deeper into the complex, moving as silently as he could. He could hear distant shouting as the men sprang to action and armed themselves. The alarm bell briefly sounded three times, the signal that there was an emergency. Gripping his pistol tightly, he turned down the next darkened hall and stopped. There was a small, dark smudge on the tile floor of the darkened hallway. Crouching, he touched the tip of his finger to it and then sniffed it. The metallic scent informed him what he had suspected. It was blood. The intruder must have gotten a drop on their shoes.

A second later, his sharp ears picked up a nearly inaudible whistle and he lunged sideways as a blade whistled by where his head had been an instant before. He wasn’t fast enough, though, and the sharp steel sliced into his bicep, leaving a deep gash and sending fire shooting up his arm. He bellowed in pain and spun around to face the assailant. He raised his pistol, but another blade swung into view and knocked it to the side where it clattered uselessly to the ground.

A woman stepped from the shadows and stalked toward him. She was lithe and deadly looking, holding twin Kukri machetes in her hands. Half of her face was covered by her long, black hair, but Luke was sure that it wouldn’t affect her vision in any meaningful way to sway the fight. Digging his hand in his pocket, he barely managed to slip on his brass knuckles and raise them to parry the next swing of her blade. He cried out as a small throwing knife shot from her hand and dug an inch or two into his muscular thigh.

“Oh, so you better than two idiot guards.” Shenhua laughed, surprised that he had countered her attack.

“You better believe it, bitch!” Luke snarled, yanking the knife from his leg, and brandishing it.

Leaping forward, he sped toward her, a slight hitch in his gait from his injury. He knew that he needed to get in close to counter the range of her larger weapons. Shenhua backpedaled, but then thought better of it, knowing she wouldn’t outrun him. Instead, she stepped forward and slashed her left machete in a deadly arc toward his shoulder.

Pivoting and turning his torso, Luke swung with blinding speed and struck the flat of her blade with his brass knuckles. The resulting shock sent intense vibrations through the steel blade, causing it to leap from Shensua’s grasp and fall to floor. As Shenhua stepped back, he noticed the rope connecting the hilt of each machete to one another and stepped on it, halting her movement and hindering her other sword arm. She yanked on it for a moment, to no effect, and then changed its direction, stabbing at his mid-section. Luke barely managed to sidestep the strike and ducked under her arm.

Shenhua realized her mistake, but it was too late. Luke was behind her in a flash and she gasped as his powerful forearm wrapped around her neck in a crushing sleeper hold. She struggled intensely for a few seconds, but that was all the time it took for the hold to put her under. She slumped in his arms, unconscious, and her remaining blade clanged to the ground beside its partner.

Luke loosened his hold slightly to keep from killing her, but kept her securely within his embrace, panting and gritting his teeth. The commotion had alerted the other men and within a minute, the hallway lights blared on and armed soldiers flooded the corridor. Lowering Shenhua’s unconscious body to the ground, Luke clamped one hand on his bicep to stem some of the bleeding. He could already tell it was going to need stitches. Same with the stab wound on his leg.

“Luke!” Ben came racing up to him. “Are you all right? What happened?”

“I’ll live.” Luke sighed, nodding at the motionless woman on the floor. “We had an intruder. She came at me from behind.”

“Did you kill her?” Ben asked, nudging her with his boot.

“No, just put her to sleep.” Luke responded. “I want her tied up immediately. And get a collar on her in case she gets any funny ideas when she wakes up. Take her weapons and put her in cell six. No one touches or talks to her until I get there. Sergei, sweep this entire god damn base for more intruders. Marco, run whatever you can on her to get me a name. Check her face in the Interpol database if you need to. Is that understood?”

The men present all gave their verbal affirmation to his orders.

“Ben, have two men go get Mikhail and Olexii.” He continued. “I don’t want those fucking wild mutts out there getting at them. Do it now. I have to go get this looked at.”

Luke walked off, leaving the rest in their hands. Limping through the compound, he made his way over to the infirmary.

“What the hell happened?” exclaimed Phillip, their resident medic, as Luke entered the med bay.

“Didn’t you hear the alarm?” Luke grumbled, grimacing as he sat on one of the beds. “Someone broke in through the west gate.”

“Of course, I heard the alarms, but no one said anything over the radio.” Phillip responded. “Jesus christ, he stuck you good, didn’t he?”

“She.” Luke corrected, groaning as he shrugged off his shirt, revealing the deep gash in his right bicep. “And yes, she got me good twice.”

“It’s going to need stitches.” Phillip said, grabbing some supplies from a cabinet.

He ripped open a pouch with a sterile needle inside and threaded it, preparing to stitch the cut.

“Hey, what’s that?”

“What’s wh—AAAH!” Luke howled and flinched as Phillip poured whiskey from a half empty bottle over his cut.

The alcohol sent a searing wave of agony up his arm and made his vision swim.

“Christ, give me some fucking warning next time!” he yelled, blinking back stars.

“That defeats the purpose of a distraction. Here”

Phillip thrust the rest of the bottle towards Luke, who accepted it and swallowed a hearty mouthful of the booze. It helped dull the throbbing in his limbs, so he took another couple droughts of the whiskey, wincing as Phillip stitched up his arm.

“It’s been a while since someone stuck you.” Phillip noted as he worked.

“She was good.” Luke agreed. “Definitely a pro. I’ve got Marco running ID on her right now.”

“Good.” Phillip tied off the ends of the thread and snipped it with some surgical scissors. “Okay, drop ‘em.”

Luke gritted his teeth as his cargo pants rubbed against the stab wound in his thigh when he dropped them. He grunted as Phillip poked at the bloody wound.

“Well, it’s not terrible.” Phillip said. “Nothing that won’t heal. You’ll need to avoid any more fights to the death for a couple weeks, though. Give me a wash, will you?”

Clenching his fist tightly around the neck of the bottle, he stifled a groan as he poured out a stream of alcohol onto the gash to sterilize it, white hot pain flaring up his spine. Marco entered the infirmary as Phillip worked on his leg.

“I thought I told you to find out who this bitch is.” Luke said.

“Oh, she came right up in interpol.” Marco replied. “She goes by Shenhua and she’s wanted in at least twelve countries on assassination charges among many others.”

“What else?” Luke asked, seeing the hesitation in Marco’s eyes.

“She’s a known associate of Mister Chang.” Marco answered.

“Chang?” Luke said, surprised at the mention of the prominent gang boss. “What the fuck did we do to the Triads? Why the hell is he sending assassins after us?”

“I don’t think she was sent after us, exactly.” Marco said. “I know that he’s done work with the Lagoon Company before.”

Luke’s eyes narrowed in realization.

“She was sent for Revy and Rock.” He spoke.

“Most likely.” Marco nodded. “What do we do now?”

“Nothing.”

“What?!” Marco cried. “But he-…!”

“He did nothing.” Luke interrupted. “Nothing that we can prove yet, anyways. We don’t need to be getting in the middle of a blood feud with the Triads right now. I don’t feel like wasting a million dollars in ammunition on some stupid chink fucks, do you?”

Luke didn’t wait for a response and continued.

“Besides, we caught the bitch who killed our men. She’ll pay for it. That’s all we can do for now.”

He looked down as Phillip snipped the thread and put a bandage over the stitching.

“All set.” He spoke. “Just take it easy for a couple days.”

Standing and testing his weight on the leg to make sure it wasn’t going to tear the stitches, he thanked Phillip and strode out of the med bay, waving for Marco to follow him.

“Is she still out?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, last I checked.”

“Let’s wake her up and see if we can’t get some information.”

///////

Shenhua gasped and woke up with a start as a cold bucket of water was dumped on her head. She spluttered and blinked water out of her eyes. Glancing around, she saw that she was laying on her side on a cement floor in a small room. She tried to sit up but realized that her arms were tightly bound behind her back. To her dismay, there was a collar of some kind around her neck, too.

The man who had soaked her chucked the bucket to the corner of the room where it clattered and rolled around. She recognized him as the big, scar-faced man who had defeated her in the hallway. He had changed clothes, but there were small blots of blood seeping through bandages and into his shirt sleeve where she had sliced him. Reaching down, he grasped her arm and yanked her up, pushing her to sit in a steel chair near a table. He pulled up another chair in front of her and took a seat, affixing her with his hard gaze.

“Who sent you?” he demanded.

“Oh, tough cowboy ties me up.” She scoffed. “Let me go and we have round two, yes?”

“Shenhua, right?” he asked, making her stiffen as he said her name. “I’m Luke. You broke into the wrong house, girl. Did Chang send you?”

Shenhua didn’t know how he knew who she was or how he had guessed Chang was involved, but she didn’t have any intention of giving him anything.

“Give back my blades and maybe I cut your throat this time.” She said, mockingly.

A cold glint flashed in Luke’s eyes and he stood abruptly. Grabbing her collar, he roughly pulled her to her feet and dragged her towards the door. Shenhua had to follow on her tiptoes to keep from choking as he towed her from the cell by her collar and down a hall lined with doors. There were other men standing around, watching, and insulting her as she passed, but she didn’t have any time or opportunity to respond. Tugging her by her neck into another room, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her face against a window, forcing her to look through it into another cell.

“Is this who you’re here for?” he growled.

Shenhua looked into the room and was greeted with a shocking sight. Revy was bound, naked, and bent over a small stool. That wasn’t the shocking part. Mounting her and thrusting away at her rear was a huge dog. Its long, fat dick forced its way into her ass, making her cry out and groan as it split her open. There was a dull rage in her eyes, but she wasn’t fighting or resisting against the canine assault, letting it ream her butt.

“See her?” Luke hissed in Shenhua’s ear, pressing her forehead uncomfortably into the glass. “She killed one of our brothers. You killed two. Now what do you imagine we’re gonna do to you?”

Shenhua swallowed, nervously, but kept her mouth shut and maintained an air of annoyance. Luke just nodded and pushed her backwards into the arms of another soldier in the room.

“She’s all yours, boys.” He called out. “Maybe she’ll want to talk in a few hours.”

The men cheered and she was dragged, kicking and screaming, back to her cell. The one holding her tossed her on her back onto the steel table in the room. He held her down by her shoulders as another came forward and flicked open a switchblade. Shenhua flinched and shut her eyes, but the soldier just slashed her dress from top to bottom and then ran the sharp blade along the sleeves as well. Just as quickly as the cut sections fell open, the garment, now completely useless, was ripped away and tossed off in the corner. Another few quick swipes from the switchblade and her bra and thong soon followed close behind it.

She struggled and thrashed but multiple pairs of hands easily held her down. She opened her mouth to shout something at them, but as soon as her mouth opened, a metal ring gag was stuffed between her teeth and then buckled behind her head, locking it open. The man directly behind her pulled her backwards until her head was hanging over the edge of the table. An instant later, her eyes widened as a thick cock head was stuffed past the ring gag and into her mouth. She screamed and fought to free herself, but was easily restrained by the crowd of men surrounding her. A chill went through her she felt someone’s fingers prod at her pussy and then another cock was pushed inside it.

The two men inside her worked in tandem, roughly working her body back and forth with the force of their thrusts as they fucked her. The one in her mouth sawed deep, hammering against her gag reflex and making her squeal and choke. His hands gripped her neck tightly, holding her in place as he went to work, fucking her mouth vigorously. His tip repeatedly mashed into her uvula, making her gag and retch, working his way deeper and deeper.

The man in her pussy didn’t wait or care that she wasn’t properly warmed up for a cock of his size yet. He just rammed in hard, burying himself in her depths. The soldier occupying her mouth moaned as she screamed around him, sending pleasurable vibrations through his cock. Her pussy was stretched wide and forced to accommodate the largest cock she had ever seen let alone taken. Both of the guys pounding her holes were over twelve inches in length and, in her tight holes, they felt much, much bigger than that to her.

The entrance to her throat slowly but surely yielded under the oral onslaught and she choked violently as the soldier slid home, pushing his hips forward until his balls came to rest on her forehead. Shenhua went cross-eyed staring at the massive, heavy orbs and dreading the contents within. With her throat muscles now yielding to his advances, the man began to fuck her throat hard. Every thrust sent his nuts careening into her face and made her neck bulge wildly as she choked and gagged around him.

At the other end, her pussy wasn’t fairing any better. The thick cock spread her silken walls and forced them to conform to the shape of the rod penetrating her. He latched onto her waist and drove himself to the base at a blistering speed, his equally bulky testicles colliding with her ass. The men moaned loudly as her holes gripped them tightly, involuntarily making her a perfect sleeve for them to fuck.

The one in her mouth came first. With a grunt, he bottomed out in her throat, distending her neck obscenely. A second later, her screams turned to gurgles as a flood of fluid gushed down her throat. The cum shot straight into her stomach and splashed around in her, making her feel full and sick. She could feel his balls twitching against her face as he unloaded the last of his contents and then pulled out. Shenhua gasped for breath but was only permitted a second or two of reprieve before another equally well-endowed man stepped up. Taking his place, the new man picked up right where he had left off, fucking away into her mouth.

The tell-tale throbbing of the cock in her pussy warned her of the impending release. She squirmed and wriggled, desperately trying to break free, but to no avail. The spray of hot semen in her tight, fertile cunt a second later signaled the arrival of his orgasm. He held her hips tightly, fingers digging into her soft, smooth skin and keeping her still for him to unload into. He pulled out, slapping his waning erection against her slick lips and dripping semen onto her abdomen.

The next guy to take his place decided on a different path. Shenhua screamed and arched her back away from the prodding length as it pressed into her tight, virgin ass. A dozen strong hands held her down and she was helpless to do anything but cry out as the thick tip worked its way into her rear. His copious pre-cum provided enough lubricant to get the job done, but not nearly enough to make it any easier for the tight Chinese girl on the receiving end.

“Fuck, this chink bitch is tight.” A Russian sounding voice praised her snug butt.

He jerked and thrusted, working inch after inch of his girth into her ass, resulting in deliciously satisfying screams that pleased the man fucking her throat. The cock felt so much larger to Shenhua in her ass than the one in her pussy had and she was certain she was going to split in half. Despite her fears, her resilient walls just stretched and slowly gave way, allowing the monstrous invader entry into her hole. When at last he reached rock bottom, the soldier immediately started to fuck her. He didn’t go quite as fast as the first guy, but it felt all the more uncomfortable being in her tight rear.

The night progressed like this for Shenhua. Each time one man came in one of her holes, another would step up right away to replace the previous one. Her mouth was never empty for more than a couple seconds before another rigid shaft was sliding down her gullet to poke at her tonsils and her ass and pussy alternated receiving loads. She felt like it went on for days. Some of them came inside her, some of them came on her. Her entire body was glazed in thick, sticky semen and there was a seemingly never-ending stream of hard cocks to fuck her. Her whole body ached, and her lungs constantly burned.

Eventually, a commanding voice put a halt to the proceedings. The men currently in her mouth and pussy finished up, filling her cunt with sperm and coating her tits. Then, just like that, they all buckled up their belts and exited the cell. Luke came around the table and into view as Shensua laid there, too exhausted to move. He stared down at her sloppy face and checked his watch.

“I gave them six hours to soften you up.” He spoke. “I was feeling generous. So, do you have anything you want to say now?”

“’uck youselth, athhole.” She said, weakly, the ring gag hindering her words.

She cried out as his gloved hand grabbed her hair and she was yanked to her unsteady feet. Her entire body sore and weak, she was barely able to keep up with him in the hunched position she was forced into as he dragged her by her long, black hair. She shuffled along, cum running down her face, breasts, and legs, leaving a trail wherever she went. She smelled hay and heard some animal sounds as he dragged her through what appeared to be a horse stall enclosure and into a room at the far end that was full of some machinery. Throwing her onto a wooden bench on her back, Luke snatched a roll of duct tape from a toolbox and wrapped it around her ankles and shoulders, tying her tightly on her back to the bench.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Luke looked up as Dinah approached them. She gazed down at the naked, bound Chinese girl and put two and two together.

“This the bitch that killed Mikhail and Olexii?” she asked

“Yes.” Luke responded. “She doesn’t want to talk yet, so I thought I’d give her a little taste of our world-famous equestrian genetics product.”

“That sounds like a fine idea.” Dinah agreed, a wicked grin appearing on her face.

Luke took a clear, plastic hose that was attached to one of the machines. The hose was about an inch in diameter and the machine was a large, stainless steel tank. A glass meter on the side of the tank showed the level of the fluid within. To Luke’s disappointment, they only had a few gallons left in their current stock. It was better than none, though. He turned to the prone Shenhua and held up the clear tube for her to see.

“We have a good stock of prized stallions here.” He explained. “Not just for military operations. There’s big money in it. Breeders all over the world order sperm from our magnificent horses to sire new lines of prize winners. It’s gonna cost us some profit, but I think this is worth it.”

Luke pushed the tube past her ring gag and into her mouth. Picking up the duct tape, he ran strand after strand of the strong tape around the tube, her mouth, and her head, securely holding it in place and making an effective seal.

“I’ll leave you two to get to know each other.” Luke told Dinah. “Make sure she drinks every last drop. I don’t care if she drowns. When I come back, that tank better be empty, or you’ll be in her place next.”

“Yes, sir!” Dinah grinned and saluted him as he left before turning to her new toy. “Shall we get started?”

Shenhua whimpered and shook her head as much as she could, watching as Dinah turned a valve on the machine. She watched through the clear plastic as the flood of horse semen traveled through the tube to her mouth and gagged as the strong, salty flavor of the cum filled her mouth, but she refused to swallow. Dinah frowned, her hands resting on her hips.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” She chided. “Start drinking, whore.”

Shenhua stubbornly held the fluid in her mouth, her cheeks bulging as the duct tape seal held it trapped in her mouth.

“Fine.” Dinah sighed. “I guess I’ll have to get involved.”

Dinah leaned over the bound girl and pinched her nose shut. Shenhua’s eyes went wide as her only source of oxygen was cut off. She struggled and strained against the bonds, her lungs starting to burn, but Dinah just smiled sweetly at her.

“You don’t get to breath unless you drink up.” She cooed, stroking Shenhua’s neck with one finger. “Be a good girl and you get to breathe again.”

Shenhua closed her eyes and relented, swallowing down the massive mouthful of horse jizz. Her mouth was instantly filled again as the hose fed her continuously. Shenhua reluctantly gulped down mouthful after mouthful, her vision starting to swim from lack of air. Finally, her nose was released and Shenhua’s nostrils flared wide as she drew breaths. Dinah only let her breathe for a few seconds more.

“Time’s up.” She chirped, pinching Shenhua’s nose off again. “Drink up, slut.”

Shenhua resumed drinking down the horse cum as quickly as she could. Dinah would allow her to get some air once in a while, but other than that, the only thing she took in was horse cum. Dinah watched the fluid level on the tank, becoming more and more annoyed.

“Hurry it up.” She snapped. “I don’t have all day.”

Shenhua tried to speed up her drinking, but it wasn’t good enough for Dinah. Sighing with exasperation, Dinah pulled out a knife and cut away all the duct tape holding the tube in her mouth. Before more than a drop of cum could escape, she shoved the tube downwards. Shenhua squealed as the plastic tube traveled down her throat, forming a slight bulge as it went. It wasn’t nearly as big as the cocks she had been made to take earlier, but it was stiff and still made her eyes water and tripped her gag reflex.

With the tube now lodged deep in Shenhua’s throat, Dinah taped it back in place, holding it there. Walking to the tank machine, she flipped a few buttons and compressed air was fed into the tank. Shenhua shrieked and gurgled as she felt the cum in the tube become a veritable hose. It spewed straight down her throat and into her stomach, pumping her full of horse jizz.

Gallons of semen were steadily forced into her at a much higher rate of speed. Shenhua watched in fear as her stomach slowly swelled and inflated with the cum she was force fed. Her toned abdomen gradually disappeared into a round, taut balloon of sperm. She grew and grew, her belly becoming heavier and increasingly bloated until, at last, the tank gurgled and popped, finally empty of all its contents.

Dinah shut off the pump and looked Shenhua over. The slim, athletic Chinese girl’s belly was now massively inflated. She looked to be nine months pregnant, packed full of equine cum. Giggling, Dinah rubbed Shenhua’s taut tummy and poked it, making the girl whine.

“Well, you took all of it.” Dinah confirmed. “Did you enjoy it? That’s expensive stuff, you know.”

Shenhua’s dazed, pained, angry expression betrayed her hatred for the fluid she had been forced to drink.

“You didn’t like it?” Dinah gasped mockingly. “Well, let me go hook up one of the horses to the pumps and we’ll see if we can’t get you some more to change your mind.”

She skipped off, whistling, as Shenhua shrieked and struggled behind her.


	5. Day Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revy finally gets to see Rock at the compound. It's certainly an...affectionate...reunion. Also, Shenhua draws the short straw again.

Hey, peeps! There will be much more of this story coming later on. I just need to work on some of my other commissions as well and let my creative juices get flowing again. Hope you have all enjoyed. Post some suggestions if you have any and I'll run them by the commissioner to see if any stick.

Thanks!  
firebird68

Revy groaned as her door opened and Luke entered with one of the dogs, which she remembered as Dozer, trailing behind him. She had just been forced to let the other dog, Sam, fuck her ass yesterday and she was still worn out from being ravaged for over an hour by him.

“Seriously?” she complained, sitting up on her cot. “My ass is still sore, and I don’t want to be puking up cum again all night.”

“On all fours, Revy.” Luke ordered, ignoring her protests.

When she didn’t immediately move, he pulled out the remote and gave her a jolting shock from the collar around her neck. Revy cried out as the electricity traveled through her and quickly got down on her hands and knees on the ground.

“All right, asshole!” she snapped. “I’m on all fours! Quit it with the fucking shocks!”

She expected Luke to leave, but instead, he pulled a chair off to the side against the wall and sat in it. Revy flinched as Dozer’s nose sniffed at her face before he stalked around behind her and mounted her. His paws wrapped around her middle and she grimaced as a claw scratched her soft skin. It didn’t take more than a few seconds before she felt the tip of his huge penis nudging into her ass, spreading her tight entrance painfully, and he began to fuck her.

Revy cried out and clenched her teeth as her ass was penetrated. The powerful animal rutted into her, forcing more and more of his length into her tight entrance. Revy tried to control her breathing and glared at Luke.

“What the fuck are you still…NGH…doing here?” she questioned. “Does this…AH…get you off or something?”

Luke just chuckled and pulled out the remote again, making Revy pale slightly. Instead of shocking her, he just pointed it at the flatscreen monitor and turned it on, once again showing the interior of Rock’s cell. Revy’s breath caught as she saw that Rock was now seated in a chair in the middle of the room. He was blindfolded and his hands were cuffed behind the chair. Her heart raced and her face grew taut with concern.

“What the fuck are you…MMPH…doing to him?” she asked, wincing as her ass was speared particularly hard.

Luke just ignored her and lifted his radio to his mouth.

“Go ahead.” He spoke into the device. “Do it.”

“Do what?” she demanded. “Don’t fucking touch him! I did what you said!”

Luke continued to tune out her voice and watched the screen.

“Hey!” she shouted. “Luke! Answer me, you fuck!”

She paused as Dinah appeared on the screen and approached Rock. She knelt before him and grabbed at his pants. Rock flinched as Dinah touched him, unable to see who was there. Revy’s eyes narrowed as she watched Dinah unzip his pants and pull out his cock. She stroked it gently, coaxing it to full hardness as Rock shifted in his seat. Dinah’s head descended and she engulfed the head of Rock’s cock in her mouth, moaning as she sucked it in. Revy felt a strange, jealous rage burning inside her as she stared at the screen. Her face grew hot with anger and she almost forgot that there was a gigantic dick rhythmically pumping into her tight ass.

“Get that fucking slag away from him!” she snarled, her anger boiling over.

Luke turned away from the screen and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “She isn’t hurting him. Actually, I know for a fact that Dinah is very talented with her mouth.”

“I don’t give a shit!” Revy growled. “Tell her to get her whore mouth off Rock!”

“She’s a very beautiful woman.” Luke noted. “Do you really want to deny him of that? I’m sure he would enjoy it.”

“Now!”

“Or maybe you would rather take her place.” Luke challenged, leaning towards Revy. “What do you say? Want to switch spots?”

Revy froze at the suggestion and hesitated. Her face flushed red and she glowered at him, yelping as she felt Dozer’s knot contact her stretched ass.

“Running out of time.” Luke said, looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. “Once he knots you, you’re stuck with Dozer. So, what’s it gonna be?”

“Okay!” she relented. “Yes, I’ll switch with her! Now get this fucking mutt out of my ass!”

Luke put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, sharply. The well-trained canine immediately stopped moving and pulling out of Revy’s butt, sitting on the floor. Revy let out a breath of relief as the assault on her rear ended and moved away from the dog. A pair of boots appeared in front of her and she looked up to find Luke standing above, extending a hand. With a sour expression on her face, she took it and he yanked her to her feet, leading her to the door. Luke knocked on the one-way glass mirror as they passed it and James exited the observation room to meet them outside the cell.

“Make sure Dozer has a companion for the evening.” Luke told him. “Understand?”

“Certainly.” James nodded.

He whistled and the canine followed James down the hall and into another room.

“Right this way, Revy.”

Luke led her to a cell door and opened it for her to enter. It was similar to her own room, although with a few more amenities. For one, there was an actual bed with a simple metal frame and a mattress, and there was a small sink in the corner. Rock was exactly where he had been on the monitor with Dinah still on her knees, slurping away at his erect length.

“Don’t you touch him, skank!” Revy shouted as she came through the door.

Dinah stopped sucking and turned to look at them as they approached. Rock’s head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

“Revy?” he called, his head swiveling blindly around the room. “Is that you?”

“I see she took you up on your offer.” Dinah noticed. “That’s a shame. He has a nice dick.”

“Yeah, well if you touch it again, I’ll twist that pretty little head of yours right off your body, slut!” Revy threatened, coming nose to nose with her.

“Let’s give them some alone time, Dinah.” Luke chuckled.

“If you say so.” Dinah replied.

She walked behind Rock and unlocked his handcuffs, pulling off his blindfold. Rock gaped at Revy’s naked body standing a few feet away and then cast his eyes toward the ground, his face turning red. Luke and Dinah then walked out, closing the door behind them and leaving the two of them alone.

“Revy, what’s going on?” Rock asked, still politely avoiding her nude figure. “These guys won’t tell me anything other than the fact that you were here, too.”

“I’ll explain later.” She said, approaching him.

Stopping directly in front of where he was seated, she dropped to her knees and put her hands on his thighs. She swallowed, her mouth inexplicably watering, and grasped his heavy shaft. It had softened slightly with the break in the action, but it was still impressively large nonetheless, and shocked Revy.

“Revy, w-what are you doing?” Rock stammered, gaping at her.

“Just shut up, dumbass.” She grumbled and leaned forward.

“But-…“

“I said zip it before I kick your ass.”

Rock moaned as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and she took him into her mouth. He knew better than to argue with her, so he did as she instructed and stopped talking. Revy stroked his length to full hardness and took more of him in her. Unlike the other blowjobs she had been giving where she had been essentially a fleshlight to be used, she lavished all her skill on Rock. Her tongue swirled around his head, caressing and massaging him and her small, soft hand twisted and jerked his remaining length.

Revy felt a small tinge of satisfaction at every noise of pleasure than emanated from Rock above her. With a jolt of surprise, she realized that she actually liked pleasing him like this. Hearing him moan and turn to putty in her hands was making her wetter than she would have ever expected or admitted. Wanting more, she eagerly dove deeper down his length, jamming her head further. His tip pressed against her uvula, making her gag. Her back arched as she retched, and she retreated, breathing hard.

Licking some stray saliva from her lips, she lunged back on him again and made another attempt to take him past the entrance to her throat. Her eyes clenched shut and she pushed her head down, her tight throat reflexively clamming up and refusing the thick tip entry. She paused her efforts and took a break, suctioning lightly on his cock head. She used both hands to jack his saliva-slick shaft while she rested, feeling his legs twitching on either side of her.

Determined, Revy reached around Rock’s body and grabbed the back of the steel folding chair. Using it as leverage, she pulled herself downwards onto his dick. She choked and spluttered, saliva oozing past her stretched lips as she crammed the head against her throat, trying to push it past her barrier. After nearly a minute of little progress, she admitted to herself that she couldn’t do it alone. The previous times she had been forced to deepthroat, it had been at the behest of her male partner, whether animal or human, using their superior strength and leverage to open her up. She pulled off of Rock, breathing heavily, and glared up at him.

“C’mon, you pussy!” she snapped. “Fuck my face already.”

Rock’s surprised expression morphed into one of annoyance. She was always yelling at him, so he knew he shouldn’t be surprised, but he had thought that there might be an exception with both of them captured and locked in a cell. Meeting Revy’s challenging stare with his own, he stood up and grabbed hold of her head with both hands. Revy placed her palms against his thighs and braced herself as he thrust toward her.

His head smashed into the entrance to her throat, making her choke. Holding her in place, Rock started hammering into her mouth vigorously. He found himself getting more and more lost in his lust and anger. He still didn’t know why they had been taken, but he knew it was because of Revy. And now, she had the nerve to get upset with him? Growling, he yanked her face toward him, forcing her throat to yield.

Her tight opening gave way beneath his charge and Revy fingers squeezed his pant legs tightly as his thick cock slid down her throat. She choked around him, her eyes watering and tears streaming, but she stayed still and allowed Rock to keep dragging her forwards, sending inch after inch of thick shaft past her lips. He groaned loudly and gave a few quick thrusts, moaning as her nose connected with his groin, all eleven inches of esophagus-stretching meat buried in her tight, warm oral embrace.

Pulling her brown hair into a loose ponytail, Rock began pounding into her throat. Using her hair as a handle, he yanked her head back and forth and sent his hips to meet her face with each stroke. Revy gurgled and gagged with every crashing thrust that sent his cock sliding past her tonsils. Spit dripped past her lips and onto her thighs below before running down to join the growing puddle of her juices between her legs. She was surprised by his aggressiveness and was feeling lightheaded. His body was a blur in front of her as he used her mouth to satisfy him.

Feeling her grip on his pants slacken and slip off of him entirely, Rock remembered that he was plugging her windpipe constantly and pulled out of her throat. Revy collapsed to her hands and coughed, gasping in air as she choked up saliva and pre-cum. Rock knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder, feeling bad for losing his cool and almost making her pass out.

“I’m sorry, Revy.” He offered. “Are you okay?”

Revy wiped her eyes and scowled at him.

“Of course, I am!” she barked. “You can’t throatfuck worth a damn. I should have known you were useless at this.”

She rose, shakily, and pushed past him to the bed, leaving him shaking with anger. Crawling onto the mattress, she got on all fours, presenting her rear to him and looked over her shoulder.

“Maybe you’ll be better at fucking me.” she rolled her eyes. “But I doubt it.”

A thrill went through her as his face changed three shades of color and his eyes narrowed. She quickly turned away from him to hide her smile and put her head down against the mattress, arching her back enticingly. Rock kicked off his dress pants and shirt that she always insulted him about and strode toward Revy where she was in a face down, ass up position. Revy gasped and bit her bottom lip as his hand grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head up off the blanket. She whimpered, feeling his cock head pressing against her slick lips, and then he was inside her.

This was much different than when Luke had fucked her before. Now, she was wet and ready, her body trembling eagerly, and she was desperate to feel Rock’s dick in her. Her eyes rolled up and she moaned as he spread her walls, burrowing into her warm depths. She could tell she was already about to orgasm and very soon. Rock gripped her waist and hair tightly and pulled her back into him. She cried out as his tip struck her cervix and pushed her over the edge. Shivering and screaming, she writhed in his grip, her pussy clamping on him and spasming uncontrollably.

Rock groaned as she convulsed around him and pulled back, his cock dragging against her sensitive walls. She shrieked again as he drove himself back in to the base and started pounding her pussy at full strength, extending and heightening her orgasm. When her climax ebbed and faded, she panted and fell limp against the mattress, her whole body shaking.

Rock released her hair and Revy collapsed forward onto her front, his cock slipping from her tight embrace to bob in the air. She turned and crawled forward to lay on her back on the bed, spreading her legs and beckoning to Rock. His stiff length sticking out and wanting back in, he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself in between her legs. His cock slapped against her stomach and he rubbed it against her wet lips, drawing whimpers from Revy and making her quiver.

“Just stick it in already!” she whined.

Grabbing his dick, Rock aimed it at her pussy and dropped his weight, spearing Revy’s awaiting hole. Revy groaned and sighed as she was once again stretched and filled completely. She bit her lip and looked into Rock’s eyes, pulling him down to kiss him as he fucked her. They moaned into each other’s mouths, their tongues intertwining and fighting each other. Rock wrapped his hand around her neck, lightly choking her and making her gasp into his mouth. Her legs came up to wrap around him and draw him in deeper, assisting him in railing her.

“Revy.” Rock broke off the kiss. “I’m going to cum soon.”

Revy’s stomach rolled into a ball as she heard that. She desperately wanted him to finish in her, but there was a problem. This was her most fertile time of the month. She knew she had likely dodged a metaphysical bullet that Luke hadn’t flooded her cunt a week or two later than he had, but if Rock came in her now, she would not be so lucky again. Then again, if she was going to be knocked up by anyone, she definitely wanted it to be Rock.

Pulling his mouth back down to crash against hers, she tightened her legs around him, trapping him inside her. Rock groaned and kept thrusting until he finally hilted himself and exploded. Revy screamed and came for a second time as she felt his hot, potent cum spraying against her cervix. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her silken walls tightened down on him, convulsing and milking his balls for everything they had. Shot after shot of virile sperm spewed forth into her fertile pussy, flooding her depths with the white fluid. After a minute, they both finished orgasming and gradually came down from their peaks. Sweaty and panting, they remained wrapped up in each other, Rock’s softening cock still buried in her pussy and Revy’s limbs still embracing him, sleep slowly overtaking them both.

///////

“Wow, that was pretty hot.” Dinah said, staring intently at the monitor from Revy’s cell.

“Yeah, they certainly seemed to enjoy that.” Luke agreed, leaning back in his chair.

After they had left, they had retreated to Revy’s cell to watch the proceedings from the screen there.

“Guess we better get out of here so they can bring her back.” Dinah said, hopping off of the table where she was seated.

“Nah.” Luke waved his hand. “Let her stay there.”

Dinah raised an eyebrow and turned to face him.

“Gee, that’s almost kind of you.” She remarked. “What’s gotten into you all of the sudden?”

“Ah, fuck if I know.” He sighed. “Maybe she’s growing on me. Or maybe I’m getting soft. Who knows?”

“Well, since we don’t need to leave, I’m horny as fuck.” Dinah exclaimed.

She dropped to her knees in front of Luke and scrambled to unzip his pants, fishing around for his dick. She hummed, appreciatively, finding that it was already hard and ready for her, and dove down to capture it with her mouth.

“Fuck, slow it down, woman.” Luke said, as she pulled his stiff dick out, uncomfortably, through the fly in his pants.

Dinah didn’t bother answering and just eagerly bobbed her head on his length, taking as much as she could. She loudly slurped and sucked on him, moaning as the taste of pre-cum emerged on her tongue. She gagged and gurgled, pushing his tip into her experienced throat, and swallowing him to the base.

“Damn, I forgot how good you are at this.” He groaned, placing his hand on the back of her head, and holding her down on him.

Dinah tapped his thigh and he let her up, grinning up at him and breathing heavily. She stroked his shaft, her slippery saliva providing a great lubricant for her handjob and making Luke grunt. Leaning back down, she took his cock back between her lips and began throating herself on him. She gagged and choked but kept diving down to kiss his base with each stroke. A foot of thick, hard dickmeat bulged her neck with each movement as she greedily sucked him down.

Pulling back, she coughed, her eyes watering slightly, and stood. Stripping off her clothes, she leapt on his lap to straddle him, his cock trapped between them.

“Jesus, girl, watch the stitches!” he growled.

Dinah glanced down at his injured leg and smiled, apologetically.

“Sorry, Luke.” She said, raising herself up.

Reaching between them, she aligned his penis with her pussy and slowly lowered herself onto his length.

Fuuuck, I forgot how big this thing was.” She moaned, stopping to let her body adjust to the thick pole in her. Biting her lip, she gradually began moving. Her ass moved up and down, taking about half of his length with each bounce. Luke groaned and placed his hands on her wide hips, enjoying the tight squeeze of her velvety walls around him. Dinah leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and sped up her movements, her juices dripping down his shaft and soaking his cargo pants.

Securing his grip on her slim waist, Luke smirked at Dinah and suddenly yanked her down with all his strength. Dinah screeched and went cross-eyed, cumming immediately as she was impaled to the base on his fat cock. She trembled uncontrollably, falling limp against him as she gasped and screamed. Standing up with the shuddering woman still stuck on him, he laid her down on the table and started fucking her.

Dinah’s eyelids fluttered and her pussy clamped down on him as he pounded into her. He could feel himself getting close to finishing and dug his fingers into her flesh, pulling her down to meet his thrusts. With a roar, he buried himself in her hole and unleashed his orgasm. Dinah’s mouth opened in a silent scream and her back arched off the table, a second climax flying over her. Copious amounts of warm, white jizz hosed down her insides and filled her to bursting. She cried out as he withdrew his spent cock, a river of semen following him and streaming from her pussy.

They sat there catching their breath for several minutes before Dinah rose from her back and stumbled to her feet. She picked up her discarded clothes and pulled them on, her panties instantly becoming soaked with sperm as it leaked out of her cunt. When they were all fixed up and dressed properly, Luke led Dinah from the room.

“Let’s make a quick stop.” He suggested. “I want to check the progress of something.”

Dinah followed him down the hall and into the observation room of one of the cells. Peering through the glass, Dinah realized what he was talking about. Inside the cell, Shenhua was lying on the floor on her back. Her hands were bound behind her back and her ankles were tied together. Above her, was Dozer. The huge, muscular dog was buried to the base in her throat, his knot having swelled and locked her to his cock long ago. Dinah swallowed as she beheld the massive bulge in the Asian girl’s neck.

“How’s it going?” Luke asked James.

“Pretty good.” James answered. “He should be finishing up soon.”

They all stood and observed the room, watching as Shenhua struggled and writhed futilely, completely stuck on the canine cock. Less than ten minutes passed before the girl stiffened and let out a muted scream, thrashing in her bonds. Dinah stared in awe as her belly steadily swelled and grew, filling up rapidly with dog cum. Her pussy tingled as she gazed on, Shenhua’s tummy becoming increasingly inflated until she looked a few months pregnant. After another couple minutes, Dozer yanked his knot from Shenhua’s mouth and walked to the door where James opened it and let the dog out. Luke turned to go back to office now that Dozer had finished up.

“Looks like the show’s over.” He said, waving over his shoulder. “Dinah, if you’re still feeling horny, you can help her clean up. I know how much of a sadistic bitch you are.”

Dinah glanced back in the cell at the panting, cum stuffed girl and licked her lips.

“With pleasure.”


	6. Day Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revy and Shenhua get introduced to another couple of big dogs and ass fucking ensues. Also, they get stuffed full of horse semen.

Hi, there! Back again for another chapter in this commission for Cumarcade. Hope you all enjoy!

Thanks!  
firebird68

Revy stirred and woke, yawning. For a moment, she forgot where she was and was surprised to find a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, but then she heard Rock snoring and remembered that they were, of course, still in the compound. It had been more than a week since she had been moved into his cell. She had thought that they would remove her and send her back to her own room, but, to her surprise, they had allowed her to stay with him. 

She would never admit it out loud, but she was grateful for being with Rock. It was nice to have someone sane and familiar around in this shitty situation. Carefully extricating herself from his arms, so as not to disturb him, Revy went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face to wake herself. She could feel Rock’s cum leaking out of her pussy from last night and her mouth twitched upwards in a grim smile. At least there were some positives to all of this.

Picking up Rock’s dress shirt off the table, which he had lent her since her clothes had disappeared on day one, she slipped it on and buttoned it up. It was big on her, but that meant that it just barely covered her ass, as well. She heard him stir over on the bed and glanced over as he woke up. He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress into a sitting position and combed back his messy hair with his fingers, pushing it out of his eyes and blinking.

“Did I wake you?” Revy asked, flopping down into one of the metal chairs and lounging back.

“No.” he yawned. “I slept enough. What time is it?”

“Oh, let me just check the clock. That’s right! We don’t have one.” Revy said, sarcastically. “Christ, sometimes I wonder if you’re half retarded.”

A sense of satisfaction ran through her as he glared up at her through his eyebrows. She loved to annoy him. It broke him out of his corporate mold and gave him a bit of an edge. That, and it made him much more aggressive in bed.

“They give us food at the same time every day.” He grumbled. “So, is it before then, or after then?”

“Oh, well clearly after.” She replied, waving her hand over the empty table. “Why don’t you join me for this bountiful feast. Would you like the nothing? Or maybe you would prefer the…nothing.”

“You’re impossible.” Rock sighed.

He rose from the bed and strode over to the sink to wash his face. Revy watched his muscles flex and move under the skin of his back. He was surprisingly well-built for someone who had spent most of his life in an office back in Japan. Of course, a lot of that probably had to do with working at the Lagoon Company and doing physical mercenary work since coming to Roanapur. Shutting off the water and wringing out his hands, Rock returned to the bed and sat, facing her expectantly.

“So?” he prompted. “Are you going to explain now?”

“Explain what?” Revy feigned ignorance.

She knew exactly what he was talking about but was intent on avoiding the conversation as long as possible.

“You said yesterday that you would tell me what you did that got us here.” He reminded her. “So, go ahead.”

“What does it matter?” she tried to avoid the subject. “We’re here now. It can’t be helped, can it?”

Rock didn’t waver and just stared at her until she shut her eyes in frustration and slapped her palm against the table.

“Fine!” she relented. “I killed one of their members. Happy now?”

“You killed one of them?” he repeated. “What, like on a job or something?”

“No, in the Yellowflag.” She mumbled.

“What?” he asked, leaning forward to hear her better.

“I said in the Yellowflag!” she practically shouted.

“Seriously?” he exclaimed. “You got into a bar fight?! That’s why we’re locked in this stupid cell?”

“He was pissing me off!” she defended herself. “He called me a California street whore!”

Rock put his head in his hands and sighed.

“Why, oh why can you never resist getting into trouble?” he said, his hands muffling his voice. “We’re stuck in some para-military base because you couldn’t ignore some lame insult.”

Revy opened her mouth to utter a retort but thought better of it and bit back her tongue, cursing silently. This was precisely why she didn’t want to tell Rock how they ended up here and why they had been captured by mercenaries. She knew a lecture would be in order once she told him. He was right, of course. If she had just ignored the drunken fool at the bar and walked away, they would still be in Roanapur taking on shitty jobs moving cargo for shitty people. Still, it would be a cold, cold day in hell before she admitted that to Rock. He looked up and Revy braced herself for the lecture as he opened his mouth when the door unlocked and swung open.

“Well, isn’t this touching.” Luke chuckled, walking in. “You two are like a regular old married couple arguing away.”

“Drop dead.” Revy barked, flipping him off. “Where have you been? Haven’t seen your ass in eight days, Scarface.”

“This is a mercenary organization.” He said, crossing his arms. “We do have jobs come frequently and I lead the more difficult ones.”

“Oh, yeah?” Revy sneered. “What was so difficult? Had to diddle some kids or something?”

“You never surprise me with your talent to be irritating, you know that?” Luke sighed. “No, it was a standard military operation. Eliminating a warlord in central Africa on behalf of your friendly neighborhood CIA. They contact us from time to time to do the dirty work that they can’t officially be tied to.”

“So, what are you doing here?” Revy asked. “Did you miss us or something?”

“Hardly.” He scoffed. “Come with me.”

Luke stepped outside and waited for them to follow him before leading them down a series of concrete hallways. He stopped before another steel door and slid the deadbolt, opening it and ushering them inside. Revy was expecting just another cell, but what she found herself in was far nicer than the accommodations they had been provided up until then. Of course, though, that wouldn’t be hard to improve upon. 

The room was slightly larger than their previous cell and featured some actual furniture. Nothing special, but a real bed and a nicer wooden table than the stainless steel one they had been provided. A dresser was against one of the walls. She peaked through the only other door in the room and saw a small bathroom was attached. The most surprising thing, though, was the window. There were bars over it, but it was an actual window to the outside world. Revy noticed a flatscreen monitor similar to the one she had back in her old cell was mounted to the front wall of the room and her stomach flipped over, wondering what they planned on using that to show them.

“What’s all this for?” Revy demanded. “Getting soft on us now?”

“Well, we made a ton of money on that video of you, so I figured I would repay you a bit.” Luke shrugged. “I had this dorm room converted to your new cell. So long as you behave, you can stay here. If not, you go right back where you came from?”

“How am I not surprised that there are perverts all over eager to see some girl get raped by a horse?” Revy rolled her eyes.

“Never underestimate the porn industry.” Luke smiled. “Especially when you have made a lot of enemies and they will pay through the gills to see you get punished. Anyways, let Rock get settled in and come with me.”

Revy took off Rock’s shirt to throw it on the table and her and Luke left him alone in the room, Luke bolting the door behind them, and she followed him down the hall, hurrying to keep up with his long strides. They weaved through the seemingly endless maze of passages, passing door after door. Rounding one corner, Revy’s mood soured as she saw Dinah standing in front of a large double door, her arms crossed and awaiting their arrival.

“So good to see you again, Revy.” Dinah smiled, teasingly.

“Shut it, skank.” Revy snapped. “What’s the matter? Couldn’t find any more cocks to suck or something?”

“No, I cleared my schedule just for you.” Dinah replied. “I’ve been entertaining another guest of ours all morning and figured she could use some company. But first…”

She uncrossed her arms and held one up, a coil of rope dangling from her grip.

“Seriously?” Revy sighed. “Tied up again?”

“Turn around, please.” Dinah said, sweetly.

Rolling her eyes, Revy rotated her body away from the brunette and crossed her wrists behind her back. Footsteps echoed off the cement walls as Dinah approached, looping the rope around her wrists, and proceeding to tie them together tightly.

“There we go.” Dinah nodded. “That’s perfect. Nothing turns me on more than tying a cute girl up.

“What the hell is wrong with you people?” Revy grumbled, turning back around.

“See what I mean?” Dinah looked at Luke. “Adorable.”

She reached up and poked Revy on the nose, surprising her, and quickly snatched her hand back as Revy’s teeth snapped at her finger.

“Whoa!” Dinah laughed. “That was a close one. Almost went from ten to nine, there. Guess we better move on with things.”

“Just keep your filthy hands off me, dyke!” Revy snarled, the tip of her nose tingling where Dinah had touched her.

“I can see why you like her, Luke. Right this way, Revy.”

Dinah opened the door and led Revy through it. Revy’s heart raced as she realized they were in a stable that had about eight horses eating hay in the stalls along the outside. She was surprised when Dinah led her all the way through the equestrian room and to another set of double doors, opening one and pushing her through. 

The room she was shoved into was filled with a variety of machinery, the stainless-steel surfaces gleaming in the bright lights on the ceiling. There were several men spread around the outside, all staring at something in the center of the room. Wait…not something. Someone. A woman was on her back on a bench, tied up. A tube had been stuffed in her mouth and was pumping some kind of white liquid into her. Judging by the girl’s bloated stomach, she had been there for a while drinking. Dinah grabbed Revy by the bicep and pulled her into the center of the room, towards the girl. As her face came into view, she realized that she recognized the bound woman.

“Chinglish?!” she said. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Shenhua didn’t answer, too busy with her own struggle to care about who was standing next to her. Her face was sweaty and tense, her eyes half closed with exhaustion.

“Oh, she came here for you.” Dinah laughed.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Revy scoffed. “We barely know each other. She tried to kill me before, for god’s sakes.”

“Well, I’m sure you know an assassin will take any job as long as they get paid well enough.”

“Who the fuck hired her?” Revy wondered, running down a list of potential names in her mind.

“She hasn’t told us yet.” Dinah sighed. “But we’ll get it out of her eventually. She killed two of our men breaking in here, so she’s been in for a rough week. We have our suspicions to her employer, but that doesn’t matter now. Hector.”

She snapped her fingers at one of the soldiers, who walked to the corner of the room and picked up a short, wooden bench, exactly the same as the one Shenhua was currently tied to. Bringing it out into the center of the room, he set it next to Shenhua and then retreated to the outskirts of the room again. Revy stared at the bench, the pieces starting to click together in her mind. She glanced at Shenhua and then at Dinah, who was smiling at her.

“You aren’t serious.” She said. “You want me to do that?”

“Lay down on the bench, Revy.” Dinah instructed.

“No chance!” Revy exclaimed. “You must be out of your mi-…”

She cried out as the collar around her neck surged so life, shocking her and making her drop to her knees as the electricity buzzed through her body. As the shock abated, strong hands grabbed her and two of the men easily lifted her small frame, laying her down on the bench on her back with her head at one end, and her ass just on the edge at the other. Her mind clearing, she struggled and trashed as the men held her down on. 

Dinah casually approached and held up a roll of duct tape, pulling the end out with an intimidating tearing sound. Smirking, she wrapped the tape around Revy’s shoulders and then under the bench, encircling her with the material about a dozen times before tearing it off. Moving down to her hips, she taped Revy’s hips to the bench as well, leaving the girl completely immobilized and only able to kick her legs, uselessly. Stepping back, she admired her handiwork, twirling the roll of tape on her finger as Revy hurled insults at her.

“Luke, can I shut that mouth of hers up now?” Dinah asked, looking at where he was stood by the door.

“Yeah, go ahead.” He replied, turning to leave. “I’ll be in my office.”

Walking over to the machine that Shenhua was hooked to, Dinah picked up a clear tube and attached it to a spigot on the bottom. Revy tracked her every movement, her pulse racing as she noticed the level indicator showing that the tank was still three quarters full of whatever the stuff was. As Dinah returned to her side, she wrenched at her bonds, trying to fight her way free. The tape flexed a bit but didn’t budge an inch.

“Get the fuck away from me!” she snarled. “I’m not some fucking balloon that you can pump full with whatever the hell that shit is.”

She stopped talking as the man by her head grabbed her jaw and squeezed, forcing it open. Dinah leaned down and teasingly traced the outline of Revy’s lips with the end of the tube before inserting it in her mouth. Revy gagged as the tube was slowly forced down her throat about ten inches. Her neck muscles convulsed and tried in vain to force the invader back the way it came. Biting her lip, Dinah thrust the tube in and out a few times, fucking Revy’s throat with the thick plastic and relishing the chokes that resulted.

Tapping Revy’s collarbone where the end of the tube was located with her finger, Dinah retrieved the roll of tape from the ground and began taping the tube in place. She wrapped several lengths around Revy’s head and the bench, pinning her down to the wooden surface, and tore the rest of the roll off, the material creating a tight seal around her lips and the tube. Bouncing over to the tank, she flipped a switch, and the pump began moving the liquid down the pipe. Revy eyed it fearfully as it approached her mouth, unable to break free of her bonds. Dinah came and knelt next to her, dropping down close to the girl’s face.

“You don’t recognize what this stuff is?” she whispered. “Let me refresh your memory. What did we just walk through on our way into this room?”

Revy thought back and remembered the horse stalls they had passed. Her eyes widened as she realized what that meant and what the fluid was.

“That’s right.” Dinah said, seeing her reaction. “It’s top-quality equestrian cum. I know how much you liked it last time. We’ve got plenty stocked up for you today and we’re going to make sure to get every second of the action.”

She pointed toward a tripod that had a camera mounted on top. Revy hadn’t noticed it when she arrived, but it had been recording Shenhua all morning and now, it would capture her ordeal, as well.

“Have fuuuun.” Dinah sang, as the cum finally worked its way up to her lips and began streaming down her throat.

Revy felt the liquid splash into her stomach and begin to fill her up immediately. She choked, the tube in her throat still tripping her gag reflex, and a burst of cum rocketed out of her nostrils. She quickly blew out the residual semen to clear a path so she could keep breathing through her nose. Her eyes crossed, staring at the tube and watching the fluid flowing through it. There was no mistaking what it was up close. It was exactly the same stuff that she had fucked down her throat by the enormous horse dong a couple weeks ago.

With the pump working to fill two girls instead of just one, the rate of delivery was somewhat lessened on Revy, but she could still feel herself becoming increasingly full. The pressure continued to build in her stomach, making her groan and gag. She struggled against the duct tape and tugged fruitlessly on the ropes binding her hands behind her back. 

Dinah stood by her, hands on her hips, watching intently. She hummed in satisfaction, seeing the beginnings of a bulge in Revy’s abdomen. Reaching down, she poked at the bulge in her stomach, drawing a muted sound of fury from the tied girl and a subsequent gurgling choke. Revy could feel herself slowly but surely inflating. Before she knew it, the rounded top of her belly appeared over her boobs and into her field of view. She peered down at it, eyes wide as she continued to expand, gradually rising higher and higher into view. 

After what felt like hours, she looked to be six months pregnant from all the cum stuffed inside her, and Dinah didn’t look like stopping anytime soon. The sound of the door opening broke her attention from her swelling tummy and she strained to see who was entering. Dinah looked over and greeted someone that she couldn’t see, ushering her over to the two bound girls. A few seconds later, a woman came into view and stood with her hands clasped behind her back, looking down at Revy. She was dressed in the same standard mercenary attire as Dinah, that being an olive-green tank top tucked into black cargo pants. 

That was where the similarities ended. This new girl was a couple inches shorter than Dinah and had significantly larger breasts that were being hugged tightly by her shirt. She was just as beautiful as the brunette next to her, but her skin was slightly paler, and she had long blonde hair that was fixed in a ponytail and tucked under a baseball cap emblazoned with a logo that Revy assumed represented this organization. Just like Dinah, she was smiling, but her smile was considerably less malicious, and her expression was softer.

“Revy, I’d like you to meet Charlotte.” Dinah introduced. “Charlotte, this is Revy. The girl behind us is Shenhua.”

“Nice to meet you, Revy.” Charlotte said.

“So, what brings you down here, Charlotte?” Dinah asked. “Just come to watch?”

“No, Luke suggested I bring a couple of my boys down and spice things up a little.” Charlotte responded.

“Ah, yeah, that makes sense.” Dinah nodded. “Where are they?”

“They’re waiting just outside the door.”

“Okay, bring them on in.”

Charlotte stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. Revy heard a series of clicking sounds and was informed of what that noise was as two huge Doberman Pinschers walked into view and sat obediently at either side of Charlotte. She reached down and scratched their ears.

“Charlotte here has a similar role to me.” Dinah explained. “I take charge of the horses and everything that they need, and she runs the canine division. All our war dogs are bred, raised, and trained by her. You already met two of hers, Sam and Dozer. What are these two named?”

“This is Bear.” She patted one of the Dobermans on the head. “And this is Sarge.”

“Of course.” Dinah slapped her forehead. “I remember these two from Uzbekistan.”

“Yep, I sent them for that job.” Charlotte nodded, returning her attention to Revy. “So, where do you want them?”

“Hmm…” Dinah tapped her finger to her chin, deep in thought. “Let’s have them fuck their asses. That’s what Luke has been doing so far. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it, right?”

“Sure. What do you want me to do?”

“We’ll start with Revy.” Dinah said. “Go on the other side of her. I’ll get her right leg, you get her left, okay?”

Charlotte walked around to Revy’s left side and took her flailing leg, tightening her surprisingly strong grip around Revy’s ankle and pulling her leg up and back. Dinah did the same with her right, leaving her legs spread wide and her bottom vulnerable. The blonde clicked her tongue and nodded her head towards Revy, the dog named Bear responding and trotting around to jump up between her legs. His large front paws came down to rest on either side of Revy’s torso on the bench. A few seconds later, she felt the tip of his cock poke against her thigh as it extended from his sheath. Dinah patted her pockets and swore.

“You got your cuffs on you?” she asked Charlotte.

“Of course.” The blonde responded. “Where are yours?”

“I don’t know. Probably in my room.” Dinah said. “Just let me have them.”

“Fine. Make sure I get them back.”

She handed the cuffs across to Dinah, holding onto Revy with one hand. Dinah took them and clicked one of the cuffs on Revy’s ankle, before wrapping her leg around the back of the goliath canine.

“Oh, I see.” Charlotte said. “Smart.”

She wrapped Revy’s other leg around the dog, and Dinah clicked the other cuff on that ankle, both of them letting go and stepping back now that Revy’s legs were locked around Bear. 

“Give me some lube.” Dinah reached out her hand to Charlotte.

“What makes you think I would have any lube on me?” Charlotte asked, indignantly.

“Oh, please.” Dinah scoffed. “You always have lube on you just in case, you butt slut. C’mon. Hand it over.”

Blushing, Charlotte reluctantly dug around in one of her pockets and passed over a small bottle, avoiding her comrade’s smug expression. Bending down, Dinah reached beneath the dog and popped open the bottle, squirting the viscous lubricant into her palms. Grasping his cock, she spread the lube all over the dog’s cock and continued with guiding him to his target. As soon as he felt his tip poke into Revy’s ass, he thrust, shoving half of his thick length into her.

Revy gurgled a scream around the tube as her ass was split open by the Doberman. She couldn’t see down past her heavily bloated belly, but she could tell that this dog was even larger than the massive German Shepherd dicks she had been fucked with before. The dog began to rut into her, making her screech and gargle as horse cum backed up to ooze out her nostrils. She desperately snorted it away, freeing up her airway so she could take in oxygen once again, only to have the same thing happen when she screamed at the next thrust. Dinah observed the semen spurting out her nose and leaned down, laughing.

“Getting some backup?” she giggled. “Guess you better stop all that screaming then. Or don’t. It makes for better content for the paying viewers when they buy this video later.”

She swiped her finger over Revy’s sticky face, scooping up a dollop of the creamy fluid that had dribbled from her nose, and popping it into her mouth.

“Mmm…” she hummed, swishing it around in her mouth and swallowing it down. “Not bad. Not bad at all. A bit stronger than human cum, but probably higher in protein. I can see why you like it so much, Revy. Hey, Charlotte, maybe you should try going on a horse jizz diet.”

“No chance.” The blonde shook her head profusely. “I’ll stick to men, thank you very much. You go right ahead. Maybe it’ll help you grow boobies as big as mine are.”

“Not all of us are as lucky as you, blondie bimbo.” Dinah rolled her eyes. “Let’s leave these two alone for a while and get Shenhua set up with her date.”

“Someone sounds jealous.” Charlotte smirked, squeezing her substantial bust, tauntingly.

“Just hurry up and get her other leg already.” Dinah ordered, already pulling Shenhua’s leg up.

Shenhua was for more tired and considerably less resistant than Revy had been and struggled minimally as the other colossal canine leapt up between her legs, which were then summarily cuffed behind his back, keeping them locked up and out of the way. Her significantly expanded belly nearly brushed against the dark fur of his chest as his paws came to rest on the bench on either side of her.

“You want to do this one?” Dinah asked, extending the bottle of lube to Charlotte.

“Sure!” she replied, taking the bottle, and scratching the large dog behind the ears, lovingly.

Having plenty of experience prepping dicks for anal, Charlotte expertly stroked his cock to full mast, spreading the slick stuff around his girth. Gently tugging him forward, she pressed his tip into the Chinese girl’s tight entrance, and clicked her tongue, signaling for him to thrust, which he did. A high-pitched squeal reverberated around the plastic pipe in Shenhua’s throat and her muscles tensed up when the fat rod sank into her ass. Charlotte hovered close by for a couple thrusts to make sure her beloved dog was on the right track, and then popped up from beneath the bucking beast, satisfied.

Revy barely registered Shenhua’s squeal, too busy with her own problems. Her stomach was increasingly being pumped further with absurd amounts of horse jizz, her throat was constantly spasming around the thick tube shoved down it, and her ass was being impaled repeatedly by a monster dog cock. Cum bubbled from her nostrils every time Bear’s dick drove into her, drawing a muted scream from her. To make matters worse, Dinah was standing right over her, hands on her hips with a smug grin, looking right in her eyes.

Time seemed to dissolve into a whirlpool as she was stuffed from both ends. Every lunging thrust from the Doberman felt like she was going to split in half and, all the while, the hose force fed her obscene quantities of cum. Her skin stretched a little further with each passing minute, or hour, she couldn’t tell anymore, until eventually, her belly was rubbing against the dog’s chest.

Revy shrieked, feeling the dog’s monstrous knot connect with her rear, pressing into her and forcing her hole to open. The pressure against her ass subsided as the dog failed on his first attempt and drew back. Her relief was short lived, though, as the dog immediately dove back in, even harder this time. She clenched her eyes tightly shut, and cried out, white spunk ejecting from her nose. Her tight hole resisted, but ultimately stood no chance against the powerful canine and reluctantly stretched to permit him entrance. With a sudden push, the massive knot slid inside her, locking him to his bitch. Seconds later, the cum came.

Now being pumped full from both ends with bestial jizz, Revy grew even faster. She could actually see her belly growing and expanding as she was filled with gallons of the white fluid. The dog stayed still, his cock throbbing and shooting stream after stream of his semen deep into her. Her spurting spitroast lasted for nearly fifteen minutes before the dog barked and tugged his hips backwards, attempting to free himself. 

Revy cried out, feeling her tight hole being stretched, in the opposite direction this time, but stretched, nonetheless. With a final, powerful pull, Bear yanked his knot from her with an audible pop. At that same moment, a gurgling noise emanated from the machine a few feet away from her, and the flow of cum ceased. Dinah frowned and stomped over to the tank to see what had happened.

“Damn!” she swore. “All out of cum. You thirsty sluts drank all that delicious horse jizz. Hey, Hector, do we have any more in stock?”

“Nope, that was all of it.”

“Ah, crap.” Dinah scratched her head, thinking.

Revy, still choking on the tube that was stuffed down her throat, felt a sense of relief go through her as she realized that she was finally done. Her gaze fell to her mid-section, taking in the sight. It was massively inflated by now. She looked like she was due to give birth to quadruplets any minute with the amount of animal jizz that had been forced into her. Her belly was stretched and bulging up off her athletic frame, weighing her down heavily against the bench and making her panting for air all the more difficult.   
She could see the other dog still knotted to Shenhua out of the corner of her eye, but frankly, she couldn’t care less. As long as she was done. Dinah came over and stroked Revy’s taut tummy, but Revy just ignored her, happy to finally have a rest. Her eyes flew open, though, when she heard the next words come out of Dinah’s mouth.

“Sarge will be done soon. Go get a couple more dogs, Charlotte. We’ll keep the party going for a while longer.”

If you made it down here, please take a moment of silence with me for the death of my beloved Pittsburgh Steelers at the hands of the no-good Cleveland Browns. May God smite them and may they die a thousand deaths to Patrick Mahomes and the Chiefs. Love you, Big Ben.

https://en.meming.world/wiki/File:Crying_Cat.jpg/


	7. Day Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock takes care of Revy and the men find a couple new playthings on an assignment.

Howdy, howdy! Chapter 7 here, chapter 8 coming soon. Hope you're all enjoying this commissioned series.

Fair warning, there is a tiny bit of raceplay mingled into a couple places of this chapter. If you can't handle that, now would be the time to leave. I won't hold it against you, I promise. I'll wait, just go. Go on, git! And shut the screen door behind ya. Oh, hello there. You're still here. That must mean you're okay with some minimal raceplay and won't berate me in the comments. Great! You're on the list, sirs and madams, right this way. Enjoy!

Thanks!  
firebird68

Rock looked up when he heard the deadbolt on the door slide open. Glancing at the window, he saw that it was nearly dark out. Revy had been gone all day long doing God knows what. Two soldiers entered the room dragging an unconscious Revy between them before unceremoniously dumping her on the floor and leaving, locking the door behind them. Rock jumped up and hurried forward, rolling Revy onto her side. She was soaked and freezing, as though she had just been sprayed down with a cold hose. There were slight bruise marks on various spots over her body, indicating that she had been restrained at some point.

Heading into the bathroom, he turned on the shower, the room slowly filling with hot steam, and returned to Revy’s prone form. Hefting her light body onto his shoulder and carrying her into the bathroom, he set her down on the tiles, leaning her against the wall under the warm spray of water. He let the heat do its magic, raising her temperature until she stopped shivering, and retrieved a towel from their allotted stock in their dresser. 

Shutting off the shower, Rock wrapped the towel around her and carried her back into the main room, laying her down on the bed on her front. Running his fingers over the discolored spots where she had tugged against her bindings, he began gently massaging those areas and moving from spot to spot. As he moved to her upper back, Revy groaned and stirred.

“W…what?” she mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow her face was resting on.

She turned her head towards him, spotting his knees knelt on the bed next to her.

“Rock, is that you…?” she murmured.

“Yeah, who else would it be?” he responded, kneading his fingers into her coiled shoulder muscles. “Just relax, would you?”

She sighed as his thumbs pressed into a knotted spot, easing her tension. His hands moved down her shoulders and passed over her tattoos to squeeze and massage her biceps, still sore from wrenching at the ropes.

“When did you get so good at this?” she muttered, closing her eyes.

“I don’t know.” Rock replied, continuing on with his task. “I saw a television documentary about massage therapy once. Where are your most tense spots?”

She didn’t answer him.

“Revy?”

He craned his head around and saw that she was asleep and breathing evenly. Shrugging, he moved onto her lower back and rubbed her smooth skin and muscles gently.

///////

“Aww. I like him.” Dinah said, watching on from the security monitor in Luke’s office. “He’s too good for her.”

“Yeah, well you better stay away, or Revy will kill you.” Luke warned, tapping away at his computer.

“Oh, please.” Dinah scoffed, observing Rock as he massaged the slumbering woman. “I could take her out easy.”

“Even I couldn’t take her out.” Luke said. “I had to capture him and coerce her into coming voluntarily. If I couldn’t do it, you wouldn’t stand a chance. She would slit your throat before you can blink an eye. Maybe remember that next time you decide to try to get in Rock’s pants again.”

“Give me a break.” Dinah crossed her arms, turning to face him. “You’re telling me some slumrat from Roanapur is better than you? I don’t think s-…”

The phone on Luke’s desk rang, interrupting her. Luke held up his finger, shushing her, and picked up the receiver, pressing it to his ear.

“Yeah?” he asked.

Dinah sat against the edge of the desk, straining to listen in as he carried out the conversation. She couldn’t get anything from the person speaking on the other end, and Luke always spoke in short, one or two word responses when on the phone in case someone else was listening in on the call.

“Okay. Send me over the details and the money. I don’t leave until the transfer clears, got it?”

He hung up, and picked up the radio hanging from his jacket, spinning the dial to select the channel.

“Polanskyj, you got a copy?” he spoke into the device.

“Yes, what is it?” the Russian man’s voice crackled back a few seconds later.

“Prep both planes.” Luke instructed. “We have a job that just came in. Long distance so make sure there’s plenty of fuel.”

“Understood.”

“That was what the phone call was about?” Dinah asked. “What’s the job…?”

She trailed off as he held up his hand again, silencing her, and switched radio channels again.

“Marko, come in.” he said, releasing the button and waiting for a response.

“Marko here.”

“We have a job. Get the trucks ready to go. Two planes so we’re taking four vehicles.”

“Sounds good. I’m in the garage now so I’ll get right on it.”

“You’re in the garage?” Luke said. “Is Ben around?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell him to get a twenty man team ready to move out.” Luke ordered. “Full tac gear, as many rounds as they can carry, and whatever other supplies he deems necessary. Got it?”

“Yeah, I’ll let him know.”

“Repeat those instructions back to me.”

“Twenty men, armed to the teeth, ready to move.”

“Good. I’ll meet you both later.”

“Who called?” Dinah asked when he had put his radio back.

“CIA.” Luke answered. “They want a terrorist cell in Iran taken out. They can’t technically violate sovereign borders and start an armed conflict, being a United States agency, although they seem to call us a lot to violate sovereign borders and start armed conflicts.”

Luke opened up the encrypted email from his CIA contact containing the GPS coordinates and information detailing the operation, and forwarded the location to his senior pilot, Polanskyj, so that he could get the travel plan set.

“We’ll be back in a couple days.” Luke said, standing and heading off to ready his gear for departure.

When he arrived at the hangar, he was pleased to see that all twenty men were present and prepping their packs and loading equipment into the two cargo planes.

“Ben.” Luke waved the man over from where he was talking to one of the soldiers. 

Ben glanced over and said something else to the man, clapping him on the shoulder and jogging towards Luke.

“Where are we at?” Luke asked as he approached.

“Just about ready.” Ben answered, looking down at his clipboard. “The planes are fueled and prepped for takeoff, the vehicles are loaded and strapped down, and ammunition has been fully stocked.”

“Run me through personnel. I want to know what guns we’ll have and how many of them.”

“Let’s see…” Ben flipped to the next page. “I’ve got fifteen riflemen, two from demolitions, I assigned two heavy MG’s, and one sniper.”

“Kolner or Chambers?” Luke asked, wondering which sniper had been chosen.

“Chambers. He did more tours in desert conditions than Kolner.”

“Good. That it?”

“Just you, me, and the pilots, Polanskyj and Joseph.”

“All right.” Luke turned to the group of men. “We move out in fifteen minutes! Get your gear and get on the planes!”

///////

The flight itself took most of the day, so it was dark when they landed at the abandoned runway, originally built and used by arms dealers in the region. It was little more than a gravel packed stretch out in the desert, but it was the closest place they had to land to the target and would keep them free of any Iranian government. It was a bumpy landing, but nothing more eventful than that.

“Get some rest.” Luke told the men. “We’re up at 0500 for tac briefing and then we leave.”

In the tactical meeting, Luke went over the plan for the operation that he had devised on the flight over. Producing some topographical maps of the target village and satellite imagery provided by the United States government, he pointed out where each team would go, and when they would do it, and then how they would proceed from there.

“We’ve got about seventy miles through the desert. We’ll stop two klicks out, and then proceed on foot from there. Load up. We’re leaving.”

Under cover of night, the soldiers crept across the dunes and into position, waiting for Luke to initiate the operation. Taking his position on the tallest dune just overlooking the village so that he could monitor the battle and make tactical changes based on the enemy’s response, Luke lifted his radio and gave the go ahead.

Minutes later, machine gun chatter filled the night air as the conflict began. At first, it was only M16’s sounding off, but eventually the enemy mounted some defensive actions and AK-47’s fired back in response. An explosion flashed, lighting up the darkened street as one of the demolitions soldiers took out his target and another followed soon after from the other side of the village. The terrorists stood no chance. They were unprepared, underpowered, untrained, and had been caught completely off guard. Fewer than two dozen of them were even armed for battle. An hour later, the gunfire had mostly died down, save for a few sporadic outbursts.

“Let’s move in.” Luke suggested to Ben, so they could assess the outcome and help with cleanup of any enemies still dug in.

They next couple hours were spent doing exactly that. A few buildings still housed remaining assailants, barricaded in and firing out of windows at them. Stepping off the main street and walking through a building, Luke suddenly heard a metallic click behind him. Turning, he saw a woman stood there pointing an AK-47 at him, her finger squeezing the trigger. 

Sighing, Luke stepped forward and yanked the rifle from her hands, the woman not resisting as he pulled it from her grasp. He turned the rifle to inspect its action and saw exactly what he had guessed judging by the sound. It was jammed. A few of his men rushed through the door and grabbed the woman, two of them taking each of her arms and yanking off her head covering to reveal her face.

“This is why you buy American.” He said, holding up the rifle so she could see the malfunction that had probably saved his life.

Tossing it aside, he motioned to the other men in the room.

“Search the house.”

Three of them took off upstairs, their rifles held out in front of them, ready to shoot anything hostile. Luke heard some scuffling take place above them, and the three of them returned a couple minutes later dragging two girls with them.

“You speak English?” Luke asked the woman.

The woman hesitated for a couple seconds before responding.

“Yes.” She admitted.

“What’s your name and age?”

The woman kept her mouth shut until the man to her right prompted her with a nudge to the ribs.

“I am Samira.” She said, in halting English. “I am thirty-nine years old.”

“How about them?” he nodded towards the two girls. “Who are they?”

“This is Aliya. She is nineteen years old. The other is Mona. She is eighteen years old. They are my daughters.”

“Where’s your husband?”

“Dead. Killed by your American government for his beliefs.”

She spat on the ground, glaring at Luke.

“Mhmm. And did those beliefs of his just so happen to dictate that anyone not Muslim should be killed?”

Samira didn’t answer and Luke held her gaze until she broke it, staring at the ground.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“What do you want to do with them, Luke?” one of the soldiers asked him.

Luke looked Samira over. She was very beautiful. Her face now uncovered, he could see that she had long, black hair and a flawless face. Her almond shaped eyes were a deep green color and quite alluring. Her blue robe didn’t exactly show much, but it was tight enough that he could see that her figure matched her looks, with large breasts, wide hips, and a slim waist. 

Glancing over at her daughters, they were just as attractive as their mother. The older one, Aliya, had the same black colored hair, but with blue eyes and a much smaller bust. Mona, on the other hand, had brown hair and big breasts. They were even larger than her mother’s and looked positively huge on her tiny body. A slew of malicious ideas and thoughts ran through his head and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Tie them up and blindfold them.” He instructed. “We’ll take them back with us.”

The soldiers all broke into grins, knowing what would eventually follow, and dragged the three girls off, leaving Luke to continue with operational cleanup of the site.

///////

Luke entered the newly occupied cell and sat across from Samira, who was naked and collared, cuffed to the other chair in the room. Reaching over, he pulled the hood that was obscuring her vision off of her head. She squinted and blinked as the light hit her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness. Focusing in, she fixed her gaze on Luke.

“Where am I?” she demanded.

“That’s not important.” Luke said.

“Who are you?” she continued. “Where are Mona and Aliya?”

“Oh, we’ll see them soon enough.” Luke promised. “You can call me Luke.”

“Luke.” She repeated. “You are American?”

“Yeah, once upon a time.” He chuckled. “Haven’t been there in a while, though. That’s not where we are, if that’s what you were thinking. Anyways, enough chit chat. Let’s go see your girls.”

He stood and uncuffed her hands. Samira immediately attempted to preserve some modesty by covering her breasts and pussy with her hands. Luke allowed it, knowing that it wouldn’t matter for long. Clipping a leash to her collar, he yanked her along behind him and from the room. Towing her down the hallway, he banged on another steel door and it swung open to allow them to enter. Stumbling in, being tugged by the leash, Samira’s eyes opened wide at the sight within. Her daughters were on their knees, likewise naked and with their hands tied behind their back. Identical collars adorned both of their necks, as well. They looked up as their mother entered, happy to see her, but reluctant to speak. A dozen or so soldiers were standing along the perimeter of the room, watching in silence.

“Why have you done this?” Samira asked. “What is this for?”

“Well, I decided to give you a choice, Samira.” Luke said.

“A choice?” she looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Luke extended a hand behind him and one of the men handed him a bag from which Luke pulled out a large strap-on.

“You get to choose which one of your daughters you get to fuck.” He said, extending the strap-on towards her.

Samira looked appalled and took a step back, refusing to accept the large toy.

“I will do no such thing!” she exclaimed.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Luke smiled. “You get to choose which one of your daughters you fuck. The other one…well, she gets to deal with these lovely gentlemen you see around you.”

Fear blossomed in the three women as they glanced around the room, the men all chuckling and adjusting their growing bulges. Mona looked back to her mother, her eyes wide.

“Fuck me, mom!” she urged. “Please!”

“No!” Aliya cried. “Choose me! Fuck me instead!”

Samira stared in shock as her daughters begged and pleaded to be chosen, desperate to avoid the far worse fate of being the fucksleeve of the soldiers.

“Choose.” Luke ordered. “Or we’ll just use them both.”

“I…” her mind whirled, full of conflict. “I choose Mona.”

“Mom!” Aliya shouted, her expression panicked.

“I’m so sorry, Aliya.” Samira apologized.

Immediately, several men surged forward, converging on the elder daughter. Pushing her onto her stomach, their hands descended onto her, lengths of rope in hand. Samira lost sight of the teenaged girl for several minutes behind the wall of men. When they backed off, Aliya had been hogtied tightly. Her hair was collected into a ponytail and a strand of rope was tied around the end of her hair, yanking her head back towards where her hands and feet were tied together behind her back. A large, metal ring gag had been forced between her teeth and buckled behind her head, locking her jaw open. Aliya glared up at her mother, a look of betrayal on her face.

Another man stepped into the center of the room and threw a rope and hook over a pipe running across the ceiling. Lowering it down, he hooked it underneath the rope binding Aliya’s wrists and ankles together. A couple more men grabbed the rope and pulled, hoisting her bound daughter several feet into the air, and tying the end off, leaving her dangling there, utterly vulnerable.

“Boys.” Luke addressed them, all of their eyes on him.

He waited a few seconds, the tension building until a smile cracked on his face.

“Have at it.”

With shouts and whoops, the soldiers crowded around Aliya, their hands either groping at her bare skin or fumbling at their zippers, hurrying to free their erections. Aliya stared in shock as a cock larger and longer than her forearm appeared in front of her face. She flicked her eyes up to the rugged face of the man it was attached to, who grinned down and her, his hands taking hold of either side of her head. She attempted to struggle away, but had absolutely no chance, given her current state of bondage and the fact that she was suspended off the ground, with no leverage.

A hand pinched at one of her nipples and she shrieked only to be muted a second later when the thick head of the dick filling her field of vision pushed into her mouth and began thrusting into her. There was nothing gentle about it, either. As soon as the soldier felt the warm wetness of her mouth, he started to pound into her. Aliya gagged, feeling the tip of his cock strike the back of her mouth. His stiff length pummeled into the top of her throat, gradually working its way deeper and deeper. She thrashed like a fish on a hook as it punched its way down her throat, choking her and stretching out her virgin esophagus.

Aliya shrieked and gagged again as she felt another cock eagerly poking at her pussy from behind. A pair of strong hands grasped her hips, and the thick shaft was promptly thrust into her pussy. A scream emanated from deep within her, sending exquisite vibrations through the cock in her mouth, making the recipient of said vibrations groan and thrust all the faster. Saliva flowed freely down her chin and her nose was bashed against the man’s crotch time after time as he hammered down her clenching hole.

Samira stood by, watching in horror as her beautiful daughter was savagely spitroasted by two foot-long cocks. Another dozen hard dicks awaited her when she was finished with those two. Occasionally, a gap would appear between the bodies, allowing Samira a glimpse of Aliya’s pained face. Mona stared as well, supremely thankful that it was her sister and not her in that position. Luke looked over at the two women and frowned.

“I don’t see any action over there.” He noted. “Mona, you better get your mom to fuck you or you’ll be joining your older sister in a couple minutes.”

Mona’s face paled and she frantically nudged the strap-on that had slipped from her mom’s fingers towards her with her knee. Samira looked at it, distastefully, then back at her desperate daughter.

“I’m sorry, Mona.” She apologized. “I will be gentle.”

Luke strode over and picked Mona’s tiny body up and carried her over to the table that was off to the side, laying her down on her back and pulling her ass to the edge. Tightening the buckles on the harness, Samira tentatively wrapped her hand around the dildo attached to her. It was nearly as big as the real-life versions currently ravaging her eldest daughter and her fingers didn’t even touch when she grasped it. She approached her Mona, who hurriedly spread her legs for her mother. Luke smirked and waved her in, gently shoving her between her daughter’s thighs, the dildo slapping down on Mona’s stomach.

“Ten seconds.” Luke warned. “Or else…well, you already know what’ll happen.”

Moving her feet into position, Samira held the dildo tightly and guided it to her daughter’s pussy. With one last look in Mona’s eyes, she gently pushed her way in. Mona cried out as her walls were spread wide by the thick rubber toy and clenched her eyes shut. Samira slowly drove her hips forward, feeding her centimeter after centimeter. Stopping at the halfway mark when her daughter screamed at the intense penetration, she reversed her course and gradually pulled back. Giving Mona a few seconds to rest, she entered back in and repeated the progress. Smiling, Luke left them to it and turned back to the real action.

On the opposite end of the sexual experience spectrum was Aliya. At that moment, she was getting a huge load of cum pumped down her throat. Her nose was squished against the groin of the man in front of her, and wave after wave of the hot fluid was flowing straight down her throat and into her stomach. The man groaned as her neck muscles convulsed and squeezed, massaging and milking additional spunk from his balls until he was completely empty and pulled out. Aliya gasped for air, her windpipe finally, graciously free. Momentarily.

Another man immediately stepped up to take his place, jamming his fat cock through the ring gag and sending it right down her slick throat, ripping another round of gags from her clenching hole. Behind her, the other soldier was similarly reaching his limit in her snug cunt. With a yell, he buried himself inside her and unleashed. Aliya squealed as she sensed the excessive amounts of cum being spewed inside her pussy. The soldier gripped her hips tightly, his fingers digging into her olive-toned flesh, holding her securely while he dropped his load in the tiny teen.

As her aching nose bounced off the soldier’s crotch yet again, a fourth soldier stepped up and took his place on one side of the girl. Aliya felt his rough hands grab her ass, spreading her cheeks, but she was too busy choking violently to put the pieces together. That is, until she felt his immensely fat cock head pressing its way into her tight, virgin asshole. She fought, wildly, doing her best to avoid the butt fucking that was sure to come, but she wasn’t going anywhere. The men had made sure of that. There was a push, a groan of satisfaction, and then a muffled scream signaling that the man had gotten in.

“Fuck!” he said. “This bitch is tight! Guess she’s never done anal before. Well, I’m glad to be your first, little Haji.”

Turning his attention back towards Samira, Luke’s temper boiled in his chest as he saw the pathetic display that Samira called fucking. She was timidly pushing the strap-on in her daughter at a turtle’s pace. On top of that, she wasn’t even going halfway in. Looking around the room, Luke saw Viktor standing by, waiting his turn and smirked. Viktor was a huge man. Even among the tall, muscular soldiers, he stood out at six foot ten. His time in the Soviet Secret Service had come along with a cocktail of mandated steroids administered daily. The result was a giant man with a suitably giant, fifteen inch cock.

“Viktor.” Luke called the big man over.

“Yes.” He asked, crossing the room in three strides.

“I don’t think Samira is really giving it her all over there, do you?” Luke mused.

Viktor looked over and saw the lame activity going on, his eyes narrowing.

“That is joke.” He scoffed, angrily. “Now we fuck both daughter, yes?”

“Not yet.” Luke held up his hand. “I was thinking maybe you could help her out. Since she doesn’t want to go forward, maybe you can give her something that she wants to get away from. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Viktor’s eyes lit up and he grinned crookedly.

“Yes, I will motivate very good.” He said, turning away and walking over to Samira.

Samira yelped as a massive hand, more bear sized than human appeared on her shoulder, bending her over slightly. Seconds later, she felt something enormous pressing against her tight rear, seeking entrance. Mona saw her mom’s eyes widen and could tell she was about to lunge away. She shook her head vigorously, but Samira didn’t even notice, thrusting her hips forward and away. The result was the dildo being rammed to the base in Mona’s tight cunt without warning. Mona screamed and was joined seconds later by her mother as Viktor forced his monster dick in her ass. She screeched so loud, Viktor had to clap his hand over her mouth to shut her up a bit, pushing ever deeper into her butt.

“Shut up, bitch.” He growled. “Shut up and fuck daughter.”

He began fucking her ass, hard and fast. Samira’s body was bounced back and forth like a ragdoll, fucking her daughter’s pussy by proxy as the strap-on was forced into her over and over. Removing his hand from her screaming mouth, Viktor put his hand on the back of Samira’s head, grabbing a handful of her hair, and pushed her face down into Mona’s breasts. He maneuvered her until her mouth was right over her daughter’s nipple, shoving her head against her boob and making it squish and spill outwards to the sides. With his other hand, he grabbed one of her arms, gaining better leverage to jam his cock deeper into her rear.

Aliya choked and gurgled as a second load was pumped down her throat, joining the other two inside her. She weakly looked up, begging with her eyes for a reprieve, but was granted nothing in return except for another hard and ready dick, pushing its way past her lips and bulging her neck out in an instant. As his balls slapped against her chin, she felt a hose turn on in her ass, signaling that the soldier pillaging her butt was filling her up. Heat blossomed in her rear, shot after shot of the hot fluid flooding her. To her slight relief, though, the next man chose to fuck her cunt rather than her ass and he began banging away as soon as the spent soldier moved out of the way.

By the time Viktor came, Samira had been fucked silly and nearly unconscious. Her eyes were rolled up in her head and her body was limp, nothing more than a fuck doll for the huge Russian. Grunting, Viktor hilted himself deep within Samira and began unloading an absolute flood of cum. His heavy balls twitched and bobbed, stocking his mammoth pipe with copious amounts of jizz to fill his toy up with. It lasted nearly a minute and by the time he was finished, there was a tiny bulge in Samira’s stomach, denoting the hefty amount of semen he had filled her with. 

Pulling out his cock from her gaping asshole, Viktor lifted the mind-fucked mom and twisted her body around, setting her ass right down on Mona’s face. Mona, who had been taking the few seconds of relief to rest after being fucked silly by Viktor, by way of her mother, shrieked as her mom’s curvaceous rear landed on her face, her mouth right beneath her still-open hole. She recoiled and squealed as a deluge of jizz came pouring out, filling her mouth. Viktor easily held Mona still with one hand and pressed Samira down harder against her daughter’s face, smothering her mouth and nose and cutting off her air.

“Drink!” Viktor ordered. “Drink it all, bitch.”

Reluctant, but running out of air, Mona gulped down the thick cum. Desperate to get her nose free so she could breathe, her lips suctioned around her mom’s rear entrance, sucking and slurping the profuse amounts of semen out and swallowing it down. Viktor saw her neck muscles flexing and working as she drank the stuff and smirked in satisfaction. Watching the humiliation from the corner of his eye, Luke just shook his head, smiling.

“Well, boys, I think my work here is done.” He called, turning for the door. “Enjoy the tight Iranian bitch as long as you want.”


	8. Day Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revy is conscripted by Luke to ravage another girl. And other stuff. If you've gotten this far in the story, you'll probably read anyways no matter what I type in here. I promise it's good.

Hey, hey, hey. What's going on, everyone? Other than the fact that the Penguins lost the season opener to the fucking Flyers, of course. That national tragedy aside, here's another chapter in this commission to ease our collective despair.

Enjoy!  
firebird68

Revy stumbled into the room, catching her balance as the man shoved her through the door, closing it behind her. Looking around, she found herself in an office. Luke was sitting behind a large desk, lounging and watching television. Revy glared at him, angrily. After being lulled to sleep by Rock’s tender massage, she had slept great, regaining much of her sapped energy. She had woken up with her head in Rock’s lap, him sitting on the bed, asleep leaning against the wall, and she had planned on staying there all day, if possible. To her eternal dismay, the soldier had soon appeared, dragging her from the room and to the office she was currently stood in, fuming. She opened her mouth, ready to give Luke a piece of her mind.

“What the fuck do yo-…!”

“Shush.” Luke silenced her, still watching the screen. “Take a look at that.”

Revy gritted her teeth, biting back her anger, and turned to see what he was pointing to. The TV was showing news coverage from an American station. Images from some middle eastern village and video footage showed that a battle of some kind had taken place. Reading the caption, Revy saw that it was somewhere in Iran. Iranian military police were moving from building to building, weapons in hand, as the government there assessed the situation. Picking up the remote, Luke unmuted the television.

“…and the United States has denied any involvement.” The anchorwoman was in the middle of saying. “So far, Iranian official are keeping tight-lipped on all the details, but there will be an extensive investigation into the incident.”

Luke laughed and switched off the sound again, tossing the remote onto his desk.

“God, I love bureaucracy.” He chuckled. “Makes my job a lot easier.”

“That was you?” Revy asked, gesturing towards the footage, still showing the aftermath.

“Yeah. When the United States wants someone taken out, they’ll find a way to get it done.” Luke shrugged. “Don’t shed any tears for them. They just beheaded some poor journalist bastard a few weeks ago and posted it online. That kind of stunt tends to make you some powerful enemies.”

“Why the fuck would I be crying for some assholes I don’t even know?” Revy rolled her eyes. “Is this what you dragged me down here for? Seriously?”

“Nah.” Luke leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head. “Actually, I’ve got a job for you.”

“What do you mean?” Revy asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Well, actually you get a choice of two jobs.” Luke admitted. “The first option, you can join your Chinese friend over in our stable entertaining our equestrian stock all day.”

Revy’s stomach flipped into knots, her palms feeling clammy at the prospect of his suggestion.

“What’s the second option?” she asked, warily.

“We brought back a couple new guests from our expedition.” Luke explained. “A mother and her two daughters. Your task is to take this…”

He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a huge strap-on, setting it on the desktop.

“Take this and go fuck the ever living shit out of the mom.”

“Just the mom?”

“Oh, the daughters will be plenty busy.” Luke smiled crookedly. “I just would hate to leave one of them out of the fun. So, what do you say? Door number one…or door number two?”

“The second option.” Revy answered, immediately.

She stepped forward and grabbed the strap-on from where it was sitting.

“Really?” Luke raised an eyebrow. “No qualms about ravaging some poor woman?”

“Fuck that bitch. Better her than me.”

Luke laughed, slapping his palm on the desk.

“Good answer.” He stood up, cracking his knuckles. “Then let’s get a move on.”

Luke brought Revy back to the hallway containing the standard cells that she and Rock had spent the first few weeks in. Opening a side door, he ushered her inside and she found herself in a small observation room, looking into the cell through a one-way glass panel. Inside the room, two pretty teenage girls were naked and on their knees with their hands tied behind their back. A cluster of soldiers were spread along the outskirts of the room and another slightly older but very beautiful woman was stood off to the side, also naked. 

All three of them were wearing collars identical to hers, minus the “COCKSLEEVE” nametag. That was apparently reserved for her, although she had since used the edge of the metal table in their old cell to scratch a new letter in it so that it now read “ROCKSLEEVE”. It was a mild, meaningless form of rebellion, but Revy definitely preferred to be labeled as Rock’s fuck toy rather than just anyone’s.

“Well, Revy.” Luke turned to her. “I’ve got to go get this party started. I expect you to be suitably rough in your task. Put on a show for the cameras. Also, you may have to work for it a bit. I doubt she’ll just roll over and spread her cheeks for you. She did try to kill me, after all. James, send Revy in after a few minutes.”

Luke left them in the observation room and entered the cell, everyone turning to watch his entrance, the men with eagerness, and the women with apprehensive fear.

“Now, isn’t this nice?” Luke smiled, spreading his arms at the room. “A wonderful family event. You know, not enough people do family activities these days. It’s so refreshing to see that there’s still people out there doing stuff together with their kids. Isn’t that right, Alex?”

“Exactly right, Luke.” The soldier responded.

“Wonderful.”

Luke strode over to the two kneeling girls and crouched, meeting them eye to eye.

“How about you two give each other a kiss.” He suggested. “Right on the lips, too. None of that weak cheek shit.”

Aliya and Mona looked taken aback and stared at him in shock.

“But…she is my sister.” Aliya protested.

“Yeah, and you love her, right? So, give her a big kiss. Now.”

The girls looked at each other, nervously, but shuffled on their knees, turning to face one another. They tentatively leaned forward, but Luke interrupted them.

“Oh, wait.” He said, reaching a hand toward one of the men who placed an object in his hand. Luke held it up in front of the sisters, revealing it to be a two-foot-long double ended dildo.

“You have to kiss with this.” He added.

“I…I don’t understand.” Aliya said.

“It’s pretty simple. Half of this goes in your mouth, the other half goes in your sister’s. Your lips meet at the middle. Get the picture?”

“But we’ll choke!” Mona argued. “That is huge!”

“Give it a shot.” Luke encouraged. “I assure you the alternative is much worse.”

Holding the dildo between their heads, Luke waited as they both wrapped their lips around each end of it, taking a couple inches each. The second that the first of the sisters gagged from the tip hitting the back of her mouth, Luke clamped one hand on the back of either of their heads, yanking them towards one another. Two pairs of eyes went wide as a foot of thick, rubber dick went straight down their throats, bulging out their necks. 

With Luke’s powerful arms pulling them in, it only took a matter of seconds until their lips met in the middle. Luke held them there, nodding at one of the men, who pulled a strap from his pocket and walked it over. Luke held their heads together while the man wrapped the strap around them, buckling it tightly. Dropping his hands, Luke stood and stepped back, grinning as the two teens found their lips locked against each other with twelve inches of esophagus stretching dildo stuck in their throats. Luke glanced over at Samira, who was staring in shock at her daughters as they fruitlessly attempted to yank their heads away from one another and strained against the ropes binding their wrists.

“Don’t you just love it when your kids get along?” he remarked to her. “Gentlemen, have at it.”

The men descended upon the tied teens, surrounding them as they fearfully looked around from the corners of their eyes. The first man dropped to his knees behind Aliya, his tip rubbing against her vulnerable pussy. Grabbing a handful of her black hair, he drove his full length into her, making her scream around the thick, choking dildo in her throat. Her nose bashed against her younger sisters as she bounced forward from his vicious thrusting. She struggled and yanked at the strap connecting their heads together, but it didn’t budge even a millimeter.

On the opposite side, two men stepped up, eager to take their place behind the tiny teen. Frowning, they both held up their fists, only to shake them three times. The one on Mona’s left crowed in triumph as his rock smashed the other’s scissors, and he knelt, lining his immense length up with the young Iranian’s cunt. Mona yelped as his palm came down hard on her bare butt, only to scream seconds later when he pushed his way into her tight hole. Her walls stretched and spread wide, morphing to the exact shape of his thick cock until it was buried to the base within her. 

Reversing course, he pulled out until just the very tip remained, only to lunge back in, delivering another smack to her delectable rear, making it jiggle. A bright red handprint gradually appeared where he had connected with her, although, as he landed more slaps to her cheek, it slowly was absorbed into a large, flushed spot, no single handprint distinguishable from the others. The sisters’ noses smashed into each other, becoming increasingly sore as they were bounced towards each other with each thrust from their respective partner and their tits swayed back and forth beneath them.

Mona’s slightly tighter cunt proved to be a bit more effective on the stamina of the soldier that was fucking her, and he finished before the man sliding himself into Aliya. With a yell, he buried himself to the base, holding onto her hips tightly, his cock exploding. Mona clenched her eyes shut, feeling the warm flood of cum pouring into her tight embrace. Whimpering shamefully, she climaxed from the sensation of being filled like a whore. Her walls clenched around him, drawing more and more cum from him and lengthening his orgasm. When he stood up, sighing in satisfaction, the loser of their rock-paper-scissors bout was right there, ready to plunge his stiff cock into her, which he did, making her gag on the dildo and emit a muffled cry.

As Samira stared in horror, secretly glad that she wasn’t in the middle of that train, the door opened, and Revy stepped in. Samira glanced over at her and then down between her legs, seeing the strap-on affixed to her groin, and then back up to her face. She didn’t know why, but the new arrival was staring right at her, a look of absolute fixed determination on her face. Samira stepped back, nervously as the new girl approached.

“Who are you?” Samira demanded, still backing up.

“Doesn’t matter.” Revy said, stalking towards her. “Get over here and bend over.”

“I will do no such thing!” Samira exclaimed, looking around as a couple of the soldiers turned away from the main event to watch the action that would ensue.

“Well, it’s either you or me, and I choose you.” Revy explained, lowering into a crouch.

Samira wasn’t expecting her to move so quickly, so she was caught completely off guard as Revy lunged at her. Her arms wrapped around Samira’s waist, tackling her to the ground, and they rolled across the floor, ending with Revy on top. Working quickly, Revy moved her way up Samira’s body until her hips were straddling the woman’s face. Grabbing a handful of her hair, Revy yanked her head up, punching her strap-on against her lips, growling angrily when she refused the dildo entry.

“Open your fucking mouth, bitch!” she snarled, slapping her across the face with the rubber toy.

When Samira’s mouth opened in a cry of surprise at the slap, Revy took advantage of the opening and summarily stuffed the dildo into her mouth. Acting with pent-up aggression, Revy immediately began working the thick strap-on down Samira’s throat, shifting her weight from side to side to counter the flailing of her prey. Not having a real cock, she didn’t get anything physically from forcing the rubber dick down Samira’s throat, but she had been told to put on a show and put on a show was exactly what she planned on doing, not willing to risk the threatened punishment should she not succeed at her job. Mentally, the exercise was somewhat cathartic for her. It was a perfect opportunity for her to release her anger without fear of the collar around her neck crackling to life.

Samira struggled wildly as the dildo was fucked into her throat, but she stood no chance. Between Revy’s superior strength and athletic ability, her heightened rage, and her expert grappling skills, she easily overpowered her target, sliding the fake cock down her throat in erratic fashion. Her hips ricocheted off of Samira’s chin as she held her down with her fistful of hair, frantically bulging the woman’s neck with each powerful stroke. Noticing the onlookers, she glared at them, blowing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

“Enjoying the show?” she sneered, ramming herself down the pinned woman’s throat again.

“Yes.” Laughed one of them, who was Russian judging by his accent. “Very good show! Half breed bitch fuck Iran bitch! Very, very good show! Now you fuck her pussy, half breed!”

Obliging his request, Revy tugged herself from Samira’s throat, leaving the woman gasping and retching, her face covered in saliva. Forcing her legs open, Revy moved down between them and jammed herself into Samira’s pussy without warning. A shrill shriek filled the room until Revy clamped her hand over Samira’s mouth, silencing her.

“Shut it!” she snapped. “I don’t want to hear it until you’ve had a foot of dog dick up your ass!”

Watching the whole encounter from the corner of his eye with a smirk, Luke raised himself from where he was leaning against the wall and strode over to the entangled, grappling women. Digging around in his pocket, he pulled out a remote.

“Here, try this, Revy.” He said, pushing the button.

Revy flinched, seeing his thumb move and assuming she was about to be shocked, but then jumped as she felt the dildo roar to life with vibrations as the internal motor turned on. Seeing Samira’s eyes go wide at the sudden stimulating sensations, Revy grinned evilly and went to town on her. While the dildo wasn’t in Revy’s cunt, the vibrations traveled back up to her, translated through the strap between her legs and into her pussy, making her moan. Eager to feel the vibrations more intensely, she thrust harder, making the strap dig into her clit harder.

Revy’s frustration continued to grow over the next twenty minutes. The second-hand vibrations were just strong enough to tease her and raise her lust, but not sufficiently profound enough to give her an orgasm. Losing herself in her dogged search for an orgasm, she dropped her guard, allowing Samira to blindly swipe at her. Yelping as Samira’s hand caught her on the chin, she bared her teeth and wrapped her hand around the woman’s throat, cutting off her air.

“You’re gonna regret that, bitch!” she snarled.

Looking up at one of the soldiers watching, she pointed at him.

“You!” she shouted. “You got handcuffs?”

The soldier shrugged and retrieved his cuffs from their holster, passing them to the furious woman. Pulling herself from Samira’s drenched pussy, Revy swiftly rolled the woman over onto her front, jumping to straddle her thighs. Fumbling around, she dragged one wrist and then the other behind Samira’s back, cuffing them together, smiling as her prey was subdued. Pressing the slick tip of the dildo against Samira’s rear entrance, Revy leaned down next to her ear.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” She hissed.

Samira screamed as the thick toy was shoved into her tight ass. Revy forced it as deep as possible, groaning as the strap dug into her pussy, the vibrations tantalizing her further. Snatching a handful of hair, she yanked Samira’s head up and powered into her butt again, resuming her earlier frenzied thrusting. Revy’s pussy dripped with lust as her need to orgasm increased with each ticking minute of insufficient stimulation. She furiously fucked away at Samira’s asshole, spreading her tight walls around the stiff rubber dildo, and making her shriek with each unforgiving penetration. 

When Samira climaxed from the culmination of overwhelming sensations, that was Revy’s last straw. Unbuckling the straps of the toy, she freed herself from the harness and flipped Samira onto her back again, immediately seating herself on the trembling woman’s face. Desperately searching for the orgasm that had been so elusive, Revy ground her pussy into Samira’s mouth and nose, crying out as she gradually approached her peak. Samira struggled weakly, attempting to free her head and get a breath, but Revy clamped her thighs tightly, holding her in place.

“Don’t even think about it!” she growled. “You had yours and now I’m gonna get mine.”

Just as she was about to finally climax, a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her off of Samira. Revy twisted her arm, trying to break free and get back to her oh-so-close orgasm, but the hand held her tight. Her eyes flashing furiously, she whirled around to see who was preventing her from finishing and saw that it was Luke.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she demanded.

“Your task is done.” He answered, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “Time to go.”

“No! I was so close! C’mon, just one more minute!”

Ignoring her pleas, Luke dragged her from the room kicking and screaming, and back to her cell. Tossing her in her room, he closed and locked the door just in time for her fist to crash against it as she screamed obscenities at him. Chuckling, Luke headed back to watch the action, whistling.

Slumping against the door, panting with lust, Revy turned, and her eyes lit up when she spotted Rock. He was still asleep where she had left him earlier. Normally, she would be loath to even wake him if she were of sound mental state. Unfortunately, she was not of sound mental state. Her libido was through the roof, having been so close to her ultimate goal only to have it snatched away.

Grabbing a cup off of the table, she filled it with water in the bathroom and went over to the bed, subsequently dumping the whole glass on Rock’s head. Rock flew awake, spluttering and snorting as the cold water ripped him from his slumber. His eyes blinked and dilated until they came to focus on Revy, which they then narrowed.

“What the hell was that for?!” he cried, angrily. “Have you lost your god damn mind?”

“Shut up and fuck me, Rock!” she ordered, already yanking his pants down his thighs.

“Seriously?!” he demanded. “That’s why you woke me up?!”

“Oh, grow a pair, you pussy!” she scoffed.

Her mouth watered as his cock came into view and she eagerly dove into his lap, engulfing his dick between her lips and sucking it to life. His vision hazing red with rage, Rock grabbed her head and flipped Revy over onto her back, straddling her face. Revy yipped in surprise as she was rolled into the submissive position, only to gag as Rock stuffed his cock down her throat. Internally smug that her plan had worked, Revy’s fingers clenched at the sheets as her neck bulged obscenely, nearly a foot of fat male meat plugging her windpipe.

Growling, he held her head tightly and began fucking her face. Revy’s chokes and gags coincided with each thrust, her nose pummeled by his crotch as it plummeted towards her face every time. Revy’s hands drifted toward her pussy, starting to rub herself, but Rock noticed and grabbed her wrists, yanking them away and pinning her hands on either side of her head. Whimpering and choking, Revy fought against him, but he had the better leverage and easily kept her hands in place. 

Desperate, Revy rubbed her thighs together, trying to reach her climax, but was unable to. All she could do was lay there and take his cock down her throat. His balls slapped against her chin, signaling each time he bottomed out in her esophagus. Pulling out, Revy gasped and coughed as her throat returned to its normal shape.

“Want me to fuck you?” Rock asked.

“Yes!” she rasped. “Fuck me already!”

“Beg.”

“What?”

“I want you to beg.” Rock repeated. “Beg me to fuck you.”

“Hell no!” Revy rejected his order.

“Beg or I don’t fuck you.”

“C’mon, just fuck me already!”

Rock just whistled and kept her pinned to the bed, his saliva covered erection bobbing against her face and smearing the slime over her pretty features.

“Do you hear me?!” she shouted. “I said to fuck me, god dammit!”

“I don’t hear any begging down there.”

Trembling with need, Revy closed her eyes and swallowed.

“Please fuck me.” She muttered.

“What’s that?”

“I said please fuck me, Rock.”

“That’s how you beg?” he scoffed. “I could barely even hear you.”

“I SAID PLEASE FUCK ME, ROCK.” Revy panted. “Please, Rock, fuck me with your huge cock. Please, I need it so bad. Stick that big, fat, juicy dick in my tight, little pussy. I’ll do whatever you ask, just fuck meeee!”

Smirking, Rock leapt between her legs and rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her lips, making her squirm and whine.

“C’moooon!” she begged. “Please, Rock! I did what you said, just stick it in!”

Fulfilling her request, Rock plunged his dick into her pussy, bottoming out in her tight, needy fuckhole. Revy gasped and shrieked, her long-awaited orgasm finally overtaking her when he slid past her G-spot and buried himself in her. Her legs reflexively wrapped around his waist, locking him inside of her and her arms did the same around his torso. Shaking and screaming, her cunt convulsing and spasming wildly, she held Rock tightly, losing herself in the most powerful orgasm of her young life. Rock’s lips found hers, kissing her passionately while she rode out her climax, her eyes rolling back into her skull.

As Revy’s body went limp in the face of her overwhelming peak, her leglock loosened and Rock began thrusting into her. Her eyes fluttered open and he met her gaze with his own, pounding into her as she moaned into his mouth. Sliding his hand up her hips and over her ribs, Rock slipped between their tightly pressed bodies to squeeze Revy’s breast. She cried out, feeling his fingers gently pinch and tweak her nipple, and Rock groaned as her cunt clenched down on him in response.

Wrapping his free hand around her throat, Rock squeezed lightly, cutting off her air. Her lips parted, fruitlessly trying to take in oxygen, and he gently bit her lower lip, gripping her neck tighter. With her throat pinched shut, the only sound in the room was Rock’s occasional groans and the rhythmic sound of his hips slapping against her as he drove his cock into her. 

Feeling her body go limp and seeing her eyes loll back, Rock released his grasp on Revy’s neck right as she passed out from lack of oxygen. Slapping her cheek lightly, shocking her back awake, Revy’s eyes flew open and she gulped in air, whimpering and yelping. Rock’s mouth met hers again, embracing her passionately with his lips and pushing his tongue into her, dominating her in every possible way, just how she had wanted when she roused his temper.

When Revy came for a second time, her cunt clamping down on him, Rock lost his own battle and went over the edge. A stream of searing hot cum flooded Revy’s clenching hole, filling her superbly and making her quiver in his embrace. Her legs once again tightened around him, holding him deep within her, her pussy contracting and milking him dry. Potent, virile sperm packed her eager hole until she was stuffed full.

Collapsing down on top of her, encompassing her small body beneath his own, Rock panted, sweat dripping down his shoulders and transferring to Revy before trickling down to the sheets. It took several minutes before they both recovered, physically and, in Revy’s case, mentally as well. Breathing heavily, Rock rolled them both over, his cock still buried in her, laying on his back with her laying on top.

“Why can’t we ever just have sex normally?” he wondered aloud. “You didn’t need to dump water on me, you know.”

“Sorry.” Revy murmured, her head resting on his shoulder. “I was really horny, and it makes you way more intense.”

Rock froze, turning to look at her.

“What?” she demanded as he stared at her.

“You just apologized.” He said, surprised. “Revy just apologized to me.”

“No, I didn’t!” she scowled, realizing her mistake. “You must have water in your ears.”

“Yep, you said sorry.” He laughed.

Glaring at him, Revy kept her mouth shut and laid her head back down against him.

“Be careful, Revy. It’s starting to seem as though you actually like me these days.”


	9. Day Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revy and Shenhua square off in a "wrestling" match. Whoever makes the other cum first, wins. The loser...well, they get punished.

Howdy, howdy. Welcome back, peeps. Hope you all enjoy this addition to Best Served Hot. Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters, and I'll run them by the commissioner to see what he thinks.

Thanks!  
firebird68

“Well, what is it this time?” Revy asked.

“Pretty simple, really.” Luke answered. “People really enjoyed seeing you take down Samira and dominate her, so we’re doing a variation on that again. However, I will warn you that we do have a more capable opponent for you this time.”

“Really?” she scoffed. “Like who?”

“You’ll see.” He promised. “Here.”

Luke handed her an identical strap-on to the one that she had used the other day and waited while she buckled it on, pointing out the vibration activating remote that was now attached to the side of the harness.

“The winner is whichever one of you makes the other cum first.” He explained. “Your collars will monitor your physiological state, so we’ll know when we have a winner. The loser of the match gets punished, the winner doesn’t.”

“What’s the punishment?” Revy questioned.

“You’ll find out, one way or the other.” He responded. “I can assure you that it won’t be pleasant. At least, not for the loser.”

“Great.” Revy sighed. “Knowing you, I’ll end up with a dog cock down my throat for twenty-four hours or something.”

“Just don’t lose, I guess.” Luke grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get on with this already.”

“If you’re ready, right through here.”

Luke opened the door, leading her to the same large room that she had been tied up in a few weeks back when she was forced to deepthroat the horse penis. Now, the room was empty. Just a bare concrete floor. A wave of shouts and jeers fell on Revy’s ears as she entered. Around the perimeter of the room, there was a crowd of onlookers. Several dozen soldiers were lined up, all eagerly awaiting the action. Revy noticed a few cameras placed around at various angles, lights blinking indicating that they were already rolling. Across the room, another door opened, and the jeers rose again, a woman pushing her way through the throng of people. Someone shoved her the last few feet, and she stumbled out into the clear.

“You?” Revy asked. “You’re my opponent?”

“So, dumb bitch still alive, hmm?” Shenhua replied. “I no see you for while, so I figure you dead. That a shame.”

“Oh, this is gonna be easy.” Revy laughed, stretching out her limbs and loosening up her muscles.

“You think so?” Shenhua smiled. “I going crush you very soon, dumbass.”

///////

Rock looked up as the television screen in his room flickered to life. Squinting at the picture, he realized it was some kind of room. A crowd of men surrounded two women squaring off in the center. Looking closer, he realized that one of the women was Revy and the other was Shenhua, the Chinese assassin he had met a couple times in the past. Revy had mentioned that Shenhua was in the compound somewhere, but he hadn’t seen her until now. As he watched on, a blonde woman wearing tiny black shorts and a black and white referee shirt stepped out and between the two of them.

///////

“You’ve both been explained the rules.” Charlotte said, looking at each woman. “Make your opponent cum before you, whatever means necessary. When we have a winner, I’ll step in. I can pause or end the match whenever I deem appropriate. Understood?”

“Yeah, got it.” Revy answered.

“Be ready.” Shenhua said. “Match won’t take long.”

“Ready?” Charlotte asked, pointing at Revy.

Revy nodded, shaking out her arms one last time and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Ready?” she pointed to Shenhua, who also nodded. “Then begin!”

She clapped her hands together and backed up, clearing the area between the two of them. Revy slowly stalked around to the side, trying to get an angle on Shenhua. She knew that Shenhua was as quick or quicker than her, and a bull rush wouldn’t be to her advantage like she had done with Samira. Shenhua rotated, keeping Revy in front as she circled, their eyes studying each other for any opening that they could use to their advantage. Straightening up, Shenhua put her hands on her hips, staring Revy down.

“Hmm, maybe after I beat you, I go keep boyfriend company, yes?” she mocked. “I give Rock good time. Then he be my boyfriend instead.”

Revy blinked, her teeth baring into a snarl and opened her mouth to snap something back in reply, realizing her mistake a millisecond too late. In her angry lapse of concentration, Shenhua lunged at her, quicker than she could follow and snagged her ankle. A quick yank, and Revy tumbled backwards onto her back. In an instant, Shenhua was on top of her, her athletic thighs pinning Revy’s arms to her sides.

“You much too predictable, bitch.” Shenhua laughed. “Predictable and angry. Don’t worry, I sure they not kill you with punishment. This match be open soon.”

She shifted her weight, keeping Revy’s struggling arms pinned to her sides and leaned down.

“What you think? We give them show?” Shenhua asked, slapping her own strap-on against Revy’s face, making her growl in fury. “Yes, I think so. Open up, bitch.”

She grabbed a handful of Revy’s hair and pressed the tip of the dildo against her lips, but Revy kept her mouth clamped shut, denying her access. Sighing, Shenhua pinched Revy’s nose, cutting off her air and then just waited, knowing it was only a matter of time. That time turned out to be approximately a minute before Revy could no longer hold her breath and had to open her mouth to gasp in oxygen. 

Immediately, Shenhua jerked her hips forth, stuffing the head of the dildo past Revy’s lips. Screaming angrily, Revy bit down on the toy, trying to keep it from going deeper. Unfortunately, the rubber material, now slippery with her spit, simply slid past her teeth and was knocking on the entrance to her throat in no time. Shenhua inhaled, feeling the tight barrier, and snickered.

“Come on.” She urged, pushing her hips downward. “You let me in now.”

Unable to resist Shenhua’s combined body weight and leverage, Revy gagged as the thick dildo slid into her throat. As soon as she felt the tip work past the tense barrier, Shenhua secured her grasp on Revy’s head and yanked her face towards her crotch. Her hips swiveled and pivoted, working more and more of the stiff strap-on in and pushing it down. Revy’s throat resisted and her body thrashed and fought, but Shenhua kept her arms trapped and with all the weight of the Chinese woman on her chest, she couldn’t roll away from the onslaught.

“Almost there.” Shenhua said, biting her bottom lip. “Quit fighting.”

Revy did exactly the opposite and increased her struggles as her neck was bulged obscenely by the girthy dildo. Her throat convulsed and tightened, and she coughed up saliva that spewed past her stretched lips and leaked down her tensed face. With a final yank, Shenhua got the last inch down Revy’s throat and let out her pent breath. Holding Revy’s squirming head down, she started to move her hips vertically, fucking the dildo in and out of Revy’s throat. 

Revy screeched and wriggled, Shenhua’s navel slapping against her face with each downward thrust. Her nose began to ache, every movement of her opponent crashing against it. Tears streamed down her cheeks, brought on by her incessant gagging and choking, and her head began to throb from the repeated banging against the concrete floor. Breathing heavily, Shenhua buried herself to the base down Revy’s throat and took a break, worn out from containing Revy’s fighting body. Laughing, she discretely pointed to the side, and Revy followed her finger, seeing that she was gesturing to one of the cameras.

“Blonde lady say boyfriend watching.” She teased. “Maybe he see he need real woman now, yes?”

Revy’s blood ran cold as she realized that Rock was watching all of this on the monitor back in their room. Red hot anger coursed through her, galvanizing her, and giving her a second wind. She was not going to let herself lose to this bitch. Especially not in front of Rock.

Relaxing her muscles briefly, Revy bucked her whole body upwards, pushing herself a few inches off the ground. As Shenhua was thrown backwards slightly, Revy’s leg came up and hooked around her neck, pulling her down and away. Squirming her arms beneath Shenhua’s rear, she gave a powerful shove, pushing the Asian girl up and throwing her several feet away, where she rolled, wincing as her elbow struck the ground. 

Revy gasped, choking, as the thick dildo was tugged from her throat. Not letting herself be caught unawares again, she immediately sprung to her feet, crouching and bringing her arms up to the ready. Seeing that Shenhua was still facing away from her, Revy took the opportunity and pounced. Landing on top of Shenhua, she maneuvered the girl onto her front and straddled her hips. Grasping Shenhua’s wrists one at a time, she pulled one and then the other behind her back, pinning them together. Shenhua felt the thick rubber length pressing between her cheeks and squirmed, yanking her arms, but Revy torqued her elbows uncomfortably, making her cry out and stop as pressure was put on her joints.

Knowing that she was too worn out to go through with the whole showboating throatfuck that Shenhua had indulged in, Revy simply focused on getting the win and avoiding whatever punishment Luke had cooked up for the loser. Keeping Shenhua’s wrists locked together with one hand, she reached down between them and pushed her strap-on down towards her pussy. Shenhua, feeling this, squeezed her legs together tightly in an attempt to keep Revy out, but Revy was not going to be denied. 

Forcing the tip between Shenhua’s thighs, she poked around until she sensed her strap-on finally sink into Shenhua’s cunt. Shenhua gasped and cried out, her hole clenching down on the toy, trying to keep it from going deeper, but it was no use. Revy snarled and thrust her hips down, pushing the length of the dildo further and further until her own hips were pressed against the back of Shenhua’s thighs and she had gotten as deep as she could.

Fumbling around at her waist, Revy’s fingers found the remote and she pushed the button. The motors whirred to life, the entire length of the shaft vibrating fiercely and making the pinned woman beneath her yelp. She struggled fiercely, but Revy bent her arms again, the pain of the angle of her arms behind her back making her stop. 

Reduced to merely kicking her legs, Shenhua laid there, helpless, as Revy began to thrust. Her hands supporting herself and keeping Shenhua pinned at the same time, Revy slammed into the tight Chinese woman. Her hips slapped rhythmically into Shenhua’s ass, making the bottom bitch scream and twitch. All around the room, the cheers and shouts of the crowd grew and increased, sensing that a victor was close to being named, and eager to see the finale of this bout. Leaning down next to Shenhua’s ear, Revy grabbed some of her black hair and yanked her head up.

“Shoulda just gotten it over with.” She snarled, powering her hips down and stretching her out fiercely. “Maybe you would’ve won. Too late now. Now, you’re just my bitch. Soon, you’ll be someone else’s bitch, too, when you’re the loser.”

At this angle, every stroke of the dildo pushed it into Shenhua’s G-spot firmly, steadily driving her up the hill to her peak. Her moans and shrieks increased in pitch and frequency, signaling her gradual approach. Revy sped up her movements, keeping her assault consistent to continue driving her towards orgasm. Shenhua clenched her eyes shut tightly and did her absolute best to mentally contain herself, but it was only a matter of time at this point.

It didn’t even take ten minutes before Revy felt Shenhua tense beneath her and tremble with release. The dildo attached to Revy flexed and jerked, shifted around by the convulsing muscles of Shenhua’s pussy. Revy listened to the screams and gasps of her opponent with a sense of victory and pushed her strap-on in to the base, pushing the vibrating rubber into her G-spot and making her quiver and shake uncontrollably.

Revy didn’t pull out until Charlotte strode over and tugged her away from the prone Shenhua, the dildo sliding free with a ‘schlick’ sound. With Shenhua’s thighs now spread slightly, Revy could see the small puddle of her juices beneath her on the concrete. Charlotte led her into the center of the room and raised Revy’s hand to show that she was the winner. The soldiers roared their approval at the spectacle, looking forward to the subsequent show that would be following afterwards.

Exhausted, Revy walked towards the door she had entered through, and a couple soldiers opened it for her. Luke was waiting on the other side, nonchalantly cleaning his fingernails with a switchblade and leaning against the wall. He looked up as the door opened and Revy stumbled through, tossing the strap-on to the side.

“So, you won, huh?” Luke noted, rising from the wall. “Nice job.”

“What, you didn’t even watch?” Revy asked.

“Nah, I was pretty sure what the outcome would be.” Luke said, leading her back towards her room. “Besides, I’ll watch the tape back later plenty of times when I get it ready for sale.”

“So, what is her punishment going to be?” Revy inquired, gesturing back towards the room with her thumb.

“You’ll see.” Luke responded. “It won’t be pleasant. For her, anyways. You’ll be glad that you won.”

“I’m already glad that I won.” She grumbled. “You think I would want to lose to that bitch even if I wasn’t going to be punished? No chance.”

Luke unlocked the door to her room and ushered her in.

“Well, enjoy your day off.” He said, shutting it behind her.

“Revy!”

Rock rushed over to meet her. As he approached, Revy realized just how tired she was from the match, and she slumped forwards. She would have crashed to the floor if Rock hadn’t caught her and held her up. Lifting her light frame in his arms, he carried her over to the bed, laying her down. Revy groaned, feeling the soreness set in. Now that her adrenaline was gone, she could feel every bang, bruise, and bump she had accumulated while wrestling around on the concrete floor. Rock returned to her side with a glass of cold water, which Revy accepted, gratefully, and gulped the cool liquid down her dry, abused throat. Coming up for air, she handed the nearly empty glass back, and laid back down against the pillow.

“Did you see everything?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Rock answered. “The TV turned on just before the match, and then shut off again right after that woman raised your hand.”

Shifting on the bed, Revy winced as her aching limbs moved. Noticing some bruises blooming all over her body, Rock encouraged her to roll over onto her front, which she did, grunting uncomfortably. Seconds later, relief flooded through her as Rock’s hands descended onto her stinging shoulders. His gentle fingers firmly pressed and rubbed her skin, working out the knots and tense spots as he found them. Revy winced briefly each time he encountered a bruise, but a minute or two of soft kneading, and the pain gradually went away.

Running his hands down her sides, Rock massaged her hips and lower back, pressing his thumbs into her coiled muscles until they eventually softened and relaxed. He moved his way down her athletic form, drawing soft moans and sighs from Revy. They both looked over as they heard the screen flick on again. It showed the same room as before, however this time, it featured Shenhua in the center, tied securely to a table on her back. Revy recognized it as the same table that she had once been strapped to, and a smug smile crossed her face. Rising up, she shifted so that she could see the screen properly.

“I haven’t finished yet.” Rock said. “Lay back down.”

“No, I want to see this.” Revy protested.

Sighing, Rock sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, and lifted Revy up, moving her over into his lap. Revy leaned back against his chest, melting into him as his hands resumed their work on her shoulders. She watched the screen, intently, awaiting the action that was sure to come.

///////

Shenhua’s pulse raced as she heard the clopping against the concrete floor. She had spent enough time around the stables to know exactly what that sound meant. Sure enough, Dinah appeared leading a huge stallion out into the middle of the room.

“So, you let that bitch beat you, huh?” Dinah noted. “That’s a shame. I was kind of hoping to see her on my table again. Oh, well. I can still have plenty of fun with you, and so can my boys.”

Dinah patted the table and the horse obeyed, rearing up on his hind legs and coming down with his front legs on the table. Shenhua stared in fear at the enormous, bobbing erection that was hanging between his legs, just over her. A string of pre-cum dripped down from the tip and Shenhua’s eyes crossed as she followed it down until it landed on her face, dripping down her forehead. 

Dinah appeared next to her again and grasped the thick animal cock to bring it down against Shenhua’s lips. Shenhua tried to keep her mouth shut, but all it took was one powerful thrust from the mighty beast to overpower her and force her jaws open. A cheer went up among the spectators as the massive cock speared its way down her throat. Her tight hole stood no chance against the strength of the horse, and it only took three jerking thrusts from the horse to slam his humongous penis to the base.

Shenhua’s neck bulged wildly as it was stuffed with eighteen inches of incredibly fat horse cock. Her skin stretched around it, and the collar she was wearing dug into her uncomfortably. Shenhua strained against her bonds to no avail. She was helpless to resist in any way and was rendered to a coughing, convulsing cocksleeve. 

Taking great pleasure in the tight, wet heat of her throat, the stallion whinnied and bucked into her excitedly. His thick length rammed its way in and out of her, making her choke uncontrollably around him. Dinah placed her hand on Shenhua’s neck, smirking as she felt it bulge and shift from the fierce shaft within. She whistled, appreciatively, and stroked the pained woman’s cheek, teasingly, as she screeched and fought, fruitlessly.

Shenhua’s vision was soon reduced to nothing but the huge, heavy balls smacking into her face. Their massive weight slapped against her over and over, giving her a preview of what was soon to come. The horse’s thrusting became more and more frantic as he approached his climax. His powerful muscular legs propelled him forward, shoving the thick cock down her throat and working himself into a frenzy.

With another loud whinny, the horse buried itself down Shenhua’s throat and erupted. Thick, viscous ropes of cum shot down her throat and directly into her stomach. Shenhua writhed and fought against her bonds as she was filled up with the hot fluid. She could feel herself being overstuffed within seconds of the beginning of his orgasm. Her belly bulged outwards, overcome with the pressure, slowly ballooning outwards as he stuffed her full. For a minute or two, she continued to inflate, her skin stretching and her tummy expanding, until the horse snorted and pulled back. The wide flare of his cock caught in her throat on the way out, but he jerked his hips and yanked it from the tight human hole, squirting a string of jizz onto her face.

Dinah rubbed her beloved horse’s nose and led him back to the stable, only to select another one and bring him back to the large room. Shenhua raised her head, weakly, and her eyes grew wide when she realized that her punishment was not over. Not by a long shot. Dinah directed this next stallion to mount her in the reverse, with his gargantuan cock slapping against her belly. It was so long, that the tip of it tickled the bottom of her breasts.

Dinah helped pull the horse back and guide its erection down. She teasingly rubbed the head of its massive penis over Shenhua’s pussy lips, making her whimper, before continuing further down. Shenhua didn’t even have time to be scared of where she was pointing it. As soon as it was lined up, Dinah coaxed the horse forward, and he immediately lunged, forcing his girthy length into Shenhua’s tight ass.

Shenhua screamed shrilly as she was impaled on almost two feet of massive, bestial meat. Her vision swam and she nearly passed out from the overwhelming stretching, but, unfortunately for her, she stayed conscious and fully aware of everything, including the immediate rapid bucking that began. The muscular stud fucked her ass vigorously, neighing as her narrow walls stroked and massaged him better than any of the fake, silicone cum extractors ever could.

If not for the already overly inflated state of Shenhua’s midsection, she knew that she would undoubtedly be able to see the immense shaft appear as a shifting bulge beneath her skin. Still, it was more than enough for her to feel it pushing in, her insides forming exactly around him. She was certain that she was going to be ripped in half at any minute, but her tight rear resiliently stretched and conformed to the cock onslaught as she screamed and cried out on the other end.

Sensing her prized stud getting more and more excited, Dinah leaned on the table, watching closely, and awaiting his finish. She didn’t have to wait long. After a few more minutes of pounding the limp woman, he whinnied and rammed himself in to the base. Shenhua felt the mighty explosion shoot into her depths. She gurgled and shrieked, her belly growing all the more under the robust flood of jizz. The horse snorted and bucked again, forcing copious rivers of semen up her ass, filling her to near bursting, only for his cock to plug the only way out, thus bloating the girl further. 

By the time he was finished, she looked as though she had been hooked to the cum pump for several hours. Her taut, rounded belly protruded more than a foot in the air, weighing her down heavily against the table. Groaning, Shenhua’s eyes lolled about in her head, her mind swimming and her body covered in sweat.

///////

Revy and Rock watched as Dinah led the other horse from the room, and the video feed cut off, leaving them looking at a blank screen. Her attention snapping from the television, Revy realized that she felt something pressing into her back. Shifting around to feel what it was, she looked up at Rock, who was avoiding her eyes.

“Are you…hard?” she asked him.

“…Yes.” He admitted. “Just ignore it. I can’t help what it does.”

“No, I’ll help you get off.” She said, turning around to face him.

“It’s fine, seriously.” He argued. “You’re exhausted and your body is covered in bruises from your fight.”

“Lay back already.” She grumbled, pushing him sideways until he was laying on his back. “I feel a little better after that massage. You relaxed me, now let me relax you.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to win an argument with Revy, Rock sighed and gave in, allowing Revy to settle between his legs and unzip his pants. His stiff cock popped free as soon as she pulled his underwear down, nearly slapping her in the face. Resting her arms on his thighs, she pulled his length towards her and slowly licked him from base to tip. 

A thrill went through her, hearing his moan of pleasure, and she repeated the action, pausing to tickle his glans with her tongue. Licking her way back down, she buried her face between his legs to suck and lap at his swollen balls. She sucked one into her mouth at a time, rolling them around and caressing the smooth orbs with her lips. She worked on his sack for a couple minutes, slobbering on them lazily, before sliding her tongue back up his erect length.

Breaching the top of his stiffness, Revy wrapped her lips around his head, softly suckling on the bulbous tip and drawing more moans of satisfaction from Rock. Encouraged by his vocalizations, she began to bob her head lightly, taking a couple inches of him. Too tired and weak to attempt to deepthroat his thick cock, she allowed saliva to escape past her lips and run down his shaft where her fingers used the slick, lubricating liquid to slide up and down the remainder of him.

Pulling off of him, breathing heavily, Revy’s head descended back to his fat nuts where her tongue went to work on them again. Her hand kept stroking, now working from the base and all the way up over the head, which she squeezed gently when she broached the tip. She could feel him trembling in her grasp, and smirked smugly, happy with her ability to please him so entirely. Her other hand helped stuff both of his balls into her mouth and then joined the first where she used the both of them to jack his hard cock. 

Her mouth absolutely stuffed full, she sucked as best as she could on the large spheres. Drool dripped past her lips and down her chin and she tightened her lips around the base of his sack to contain the spit and keep from getting the mattress any wetter than it needed to get. When the saliva on his cock began to dry, she released his balls from her mouth and recaptured the head of his cock to resume her earlier motion, letting more spit spew past her lips, and continuing the cycle.

“Revy…” Rock panted after nearly twenty minutes. “I’m going to cum.”

Raising her head from where they were slurping away at his nuts, Revy encompassed his tip in her mouth and started to suction hard. Her hands increased their pace, jerking along his length urgently. She could feel him twitching and throbbing in her grip and doubled down her efforts. 

Her fingers sensed the arrival of his orgasm first. They felt the spasm of his cock milliseconds before he blew his load in her mouth. Humming with surprise at the sheer volume, Revy quickly swallowed it all, preparing herself for the next shot, which was just as profuse as the first. Rock filled her mouth several times over, giving her more than enough for a meal and making her stomach feel full. Not full in the way that she felt when a dog or horse stuffed her, but satisfyingly, comfortably full. 

She suckled on his tip for more than a minute after his orgasm ended, pulling every last drop from him and gulping it down, before she finally released him from her lips. Crawling up his body, she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes, warm and comfy, as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Day Fifty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about six weeks since Revy moved in with Rock and she finds out she's carrying a little surprise in her belly. She confronts Rock...bla, bla, bla...hot sex ensues...bla, bla, bla...wholesome chapter...bla, bla, bla. I really am terrible at giving these chapters descriptions. Enjoy!

Revy rose from the bathroom floor and wiped her mouth, turning to lean against the sink. Gulping down some cold water and brushing her teeth, she wiped her face down and stared at herself in the mirror. This was her third straight day of waking up and puking and the consistent morning sickness all but confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant. Looking down at her toned tummy, she imagined what she would look like with a swollen belly. It wasn’t hard to picture after all the times she had been inflated with various animal semen’s. This time, however, it wouldn’t be something that Dinah could violently force up her throat until she was slimmed down again. She would be sporting a rounded belly for months.

Glancing back through the door and into the main room, she saw Rock still sleeping in their bed. That was the only thing that shifted her whole perspective on this situation. If she had been impregnated by some random goon here at the base, she would be livid and asking Luke for an abortion, no matter how many dicks she had to suck to get it. The fact that Rock was the father changed things. After pushing away and denying her feelings for so long, she finally had to admit that she did love him. She could do much, much worse. Rock was kind, smart, good looking, and he put up with her. In Roanapur, that kind of combination was like striking gold. Figuring that she better let him know and sensing another opportunity to tease him, she went over to the bed and leaned down over him.

“Oh, Roooock.” She sang. “Wake uuuup.”

She frowned as Rock kept right on snoring, not even flinching in his sleep. Annoyance rising in her chest, she grabbed her pillow from the other side of the bed and whacked him across the face.

“I said wake up, you lazy son of a bitch!” she yelled.

That did the trick. Rock’s eyes flew open and he babbled, incoherently, still half asleep. Seeing Revy’s face hovering over him, he blinked, his eyes narrowing.

“What the hell was that for?!” he exclaimed. “I was sound asleep! Can’t you ever wake me up in a normal way??”

“I tried!” she snapped. “You didn’t hear me.”

“You tried?! Clearly not hard enough!”

“Oh, calm down, daddy.” Revy said, sitting on the edge of the bed and sniffing, unconcerned.

“Calm down?” he shouted. “How would you like it if I woke you up like that?”

“You would never dare do that, daddy.”

“That’s because you would strangle me!” he agreed. “So how am I supposed to react?”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it, daddy?” she scoffed. “You’re up now.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” he demanded.

“Calling you what, daddy?” she asked, innocently.

“That! Daddy!”

Revy just turned and flopped down on top of him, laying down on his chest. Rock wheezed as she knocked the wind out of him and coughed, filling his lungs back up. He glared down at her as she smirked up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

“What has gotten into you?” he asked, sniffing her breath for the scent of alcohol. “And why are you suddenly calling me daddy?”

“Why do you think, daddy?” she laughed, enjoying her daily ritual of annoying him.

“Is this some new sexual game you want to work in?” he sighed.

“Maybe.” She shrugged, rolling onto her side and wrapping her arms around his torso. “Or maybe it’s also more literal.”

Rock stared at the ceiling for a minute, confused, until his brain finally put the pieces together. His eyes wide, he stared back down at Revy’s grinning face.

“You can’t be serious!” he spluttered.

Revy just smiled wider and rubbed her trim midriff, confirming what he had guessed.

“You are serious! You’re pregnant?!”

“I don’t know why you’re that shocked.” She chuckled. “How many gallons of jizz have you pumped into my pussy? It was only a matter of time before you knocked me up.”

Rock just shook his head, his thoughts swirling around from the sudden announcement.

“So, Rock knocked me up.” She continued, her voice taking on a mocking, girlish tone. “Are you going to take responsibility or would you abandon me to the desperate life of a single mother. I d-…”

She paused as he grabbed her chin, turning her head and forcing her to look at him.

“Of course I would never abandon you.” He said, his face extremely serious. “Do you really need to ask that?”

Revy held his gaze, surprised by his seriousness. Feeling her cheeks grow warm, she pulled her chin from his grasp and looked away, hiding her blush. The last thing she needed was for Rock to start getting an ego, thinking he could make her all weak in the knees or something.

“Relax, you pansy.” She muttered, pressing her cheek to his chest. “It was just a joke. No need to get all grim. At least you weren’t throwing up all morning.”

Revy sighed and rubbed her stomach, running her fingers over her taut muscular mid-section.

“Well, goodbye abs.” she grumbled. “Once I start swelling up, it’ll be bye-bye midriff for months.”

“Yeah.” Rock said, absentmindedly. “You might even grow some boobs while you’re at it.”

“What did you just say?!” she snarled, popping up and glaring at him.

“Nothing, nothing.” He quickly replied, trying to contain his amusement.

“Something wrong with my tits?!” she demanded, squeezing her generous C-cups together.

“Of course not.” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her and yanking her back down to his side. “You have great tits.”

“You better hope they don’t get too big or I’ll smother your dumb ass with them.” She growled, her face being squished into his ribcage.

“Well, we can’t have that.” Rock mused, picturing a large-chested Revy pinning his face into her massive cleavage. “Anyways, can we go back to sleep now? Just because you’re all sick and knocked up doesn’t mean we both have to wake up early. Next time go puke on your own sleep schedule.”

He smiled, feeling her shaking with anger against his side, but he held her tightly to him so that she couldn’t get up and give him a piece of her mind. Glancing over at the clock, he saw it was five thirty in the morning. Definitely too early to be up in this boring room. Yawning, he leaned back and drifted off to sleep. Revy listened to his breathing as it changed and slowed, signaling that he had drifted off again. God, he infuriated her sometimes and made her want to choke him out, but she adored him all the more for it. Definitely the right choice to breed her. Her head rising and falling with his inhales eventually lulled her to sleep and she drifted off.

When Revy woke up sometime later, Rock was no longer there. Her arm blindly fumbled around for him, but all she found was a warm, empty spot where he had been. Sitting up, blearily, she heard the sound of the shower running and realized where he had gone to. She stood up and stretched, yawning, and padded into the bathroom. Peaking her head around the curtain, she saw Rock standing under the water, facing away from the door. Feeling frisky in the throes of whatever the female equivalent of morning wood was, she ever so gently pulled the curtain aside and slipped in behind him.

Rock gasped and jumped as a pair of arms reached around him from behind and latched onto his waist. He swore, startled by the sudden appearance of the two appendages which did not belong to him. Attempting to turn around proved fruitless, as the person behind him kept their grip tightly around him and kept themselves pressed against his back. Sighing, he gave up. He already knew who it was so why bother playing her games.

“Revy, is that you?” he asked.

“Of course, you idiot.” Came her muffled voice, her face pressed into his back. “Who the hell else would it be?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” He snickered. “Dinah maybe?”

“Not if she wants to keep that pretty little head of hers.” Revy snarled, cinching her arms around him tighter and squeezing the wind from his lungs. “And what would you do if it had been her?”

“Ease up!” Rock gasped, her muscular arms crushing his chest and preventing him from expanding his lungs. “You’re gonna crack my ribs, for God’s sakes!”

“I’m waaaiting.” She said, tightening down even more.

“Okay!” he relented. “I would tell her to get lost and then call you over so you could kill her!”

“That’s a good boy.” She said, finally loosening her grip on his ribcage and letting him take in air.

“Jesus, I couldn’t breathe!” he complained.

“Oh yeah?” she snickered. “And what do you call it when you stuff your fat cock down my throat, hmm?”

“Hot.” He answered, shrugging.

“Yeah, I bet.” She rolled her eyes.

A silence fell between them and Revy began to move her hands around his sculpted chest and mid-section, enjoying the feeling of his washboard abs that he had developed during his time with the Lagoon Company. Her palms slid around on his wet chest easily and she slowly made her way down. By the time she reached his pelvis, he was completely stiff and awaiting her touch with bated breaths. Lowering her hands further until they met at his groin, she slid her fingers over his slick shaft and grasped him firmly, drawing a moan from him.

Revy began to slowly, oh so slowly, stroke his rock-hard erection from base to tip and back again. Her hands moving together, simultaneously caressing every inch of him, she bit her lip and gently twisted her hands around on him, adding another dimension to the handjob motion. Removing her hand momentarily, Revy picked up the bar of soap from the side shelf and rubbed it over Rock’s abs, creating a mound of white foam. Spreading the slippery, soapy, suds all over Rock’s penis, she resumed her double strokejob, with significantly less friction now.

Feeling in a dominant mood, Revy used her man handle at the core of Rock to gradually pull him backwards and down until they both slumped onto their rears on the floor of the shower. With her legs on either side of his, she wrapped them inside of his thighs and planted her feet on the tiles, keeping his legs spread for her while her hands continued their leisurely pace. Content to jerk him off at a snail’s pace, she moved barely an inch per second up and down his length. Each complete stroke felt like an eternity to Rock, not providing nearly enough stimulation to bring him near orgasm, but also giving just enough to be tantalizing.

Resting her chin on his shoulder and keeping her whole body latched around him, she kept up her torturously lazy speed. Her lips parted slightly as she watched his cock twitch and bob in her grasp, eagerly searching for a tight, warm hole to fuck, but instead receiving a teasing, tortoise-like tugjob. Her boobs squished into Rock’s back, she could feel his muscles tensing and tremoring as his libido increased. She knew that every ounce of testosterone in his body was feeding that primal part of his brain that was no doubt ordering him to pry himself from her grip and pound her senseless. A bead of crystal clear pre-cum appeared at the very tip and she cooed in his ear, her gentle, warm breath making him shiver.

After what had to be at least thirty minutes of Revy tormenting Rock, he was about to lose control of his actions. Revy could feel it. His arms were shaking and he was growling, his eyes shut tightly. She knew that any second, he was liable to pin her down and make her regret being such a tease. It was too late to change that now. No matter what, she was assured to be getting railed in the very near future. Fortunately, that was exactly what she wanted. She may as well get her rocks off while she could before the bun in her oven started to grow.

“Those balls of yours must be heavy with cum.” She whispered in his ear. “Is that all for me?”

Rock swallowed and nodded, his hips twitching and trying to thrust up into her hands.

“You know I’m already pregnant, dumbass.” She snickered softly. “All the jizz in your fat nuts won’t knock me up twice.”

Rock just let out a groan as her fingers passed over his sensitive head, milking another bead of pre-cum from him.

“Do you want to fuck me?” she asked, her voice husky and heavy, dripping with lust.

He swallowed and nodded again, his muscles clenching and flexing under his skin.

“Well, if you want it, you’re gonna have to take it.” She cooed.

That was all the invitation he needed. Her grip broken easily by the berserker-esque Rock, Revy yelped as she found herself dragged forward and flat on her back. Before she even registered what was happening, she was folded in half, her feet pinned to the tiles on either side of her head. Rock was crouched over her, the shower striking his back. She was glad this compound had a large hot water tank. She whimpered as he dragged his raging erection against her steamy slit, prepping to enter her.

“A mating press?” she scoffed, mustering as much authority as she could. “Really? You already know you can’t get me pregnant, yet you’re putting me in a mating press? God, you’re such a fucking moron.”

Driven to the brink, Rock wrapped his hand around her neck right above her collar, cutting off her insults.

“Be. Quiet.” He growled, his tone dangerously even.

Excited by the feral glint in his eye, Revy gasped what little air she could and carried on.

“Is that how you choke a girl?” she mocked. “God, that’s pathetic. Hurry up and get this over with so we can finish up this shower already.”

With a shout of rage, Rock drove his full length into Revy’s cunt until his balls slapped against her ass. Utterly impaled, Revy’s eyes crossed and she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out due to her throat being pinched shut by rock’s grip. Immediately, Rock began to rut into her at full speed. There was no buildup, no warning, no preamble. He went from zero to one hundred in an instant. From passive to animalistic in one thrust. 

Feeling his grip ease up a bit as he focused on pounding her, Revy shrieked and wheezed. Her body was simultaneously trying to do a million important things at once and it wasn’t working out too well for her. Her lungs were trying to keep her alive with the sweet, sweet oxygen that she was being largely deprived of. Her pussy was stretching and spreading around Rock, allowing him access and giving him maximum pleasure, performing her duty as a female of the species. Meanwhile, her body, still with some reflexive rationale, was weakly fighting to get free of his embrace, to no success. Somewhere in all of that, her brain was trying to process all of this stimuli and make sense of it while also maintaining her sanity. Unfortunately, she was rapidly losing that battle with keeping sane. Each and every time Rock’s thick rod pumped into her, slamming into the back of her hole, her eyes rattled in her skull and she lost a little bit more of her mind. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck!” she screamed, Rock finally allowing her a momentary reprieve on her neck.

Her carnal scream was accompanied by the sudden arrival of her climax. Waves of pleasure crashed into her and tumbled through her whole body. The combination of her intense orgasm and Rock’s refusal to even slow down throughout, slowly drove her mind into blankness and she simply laid there, limply, gasping and twitching in his strong embrace. Growling as he felt her tight hole clenching and squeezing around him, Rock powered on through her peak, drilling his stiff cock into her grasping depths with a fervor befitting a rabid beast more than that of a man. 

As Revy lay there, losing her sanity from the tidal wave of sensations, Rock tightened his grip around her throat, halting her screeches and speeding up even further. His hips moved to a blur of lustful energy, the silence only broke by the pattering of water on his back and the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. His groans grew in intensity, letting his mate know of his approaching orgasm. That is, if she were of sound mind to interpret his vocalizations. With his cock pounding her in the twilight of her orgasm, she was not.

With a roar of primal release, Rock anchored himself as deep as possible and exploded into Revy. A torrent of hot cum burst into her tight depths, filling her up with only the first shot. Still, he fired off stream after stream of the potent goo, packing her full of the pearlescent white liquid. Holding her tightly in his arms, not allowing her trembling body to even move a millimeter away from him, he crammed seemingly liters of cream in her depths for more than a minute. Even after he was finished, he still held himself inside her as his cock gradually softened, keeping all the jizz trapped in her. When he finally did pull out, he elevated her rear until her lips closed up, ensuring that his cum stayed locked inside her. On the off chance that she had been kidding about her being pregnant, he was making sure that there were no other possibilities now.

Dragging Revy’s limp body into the warm water of the shower, Rock gently washed the sweat and fluids off of her body. Tiny drops of his splooge leaked past her lips occasionally, but for the most part, it all stayed stuck in her, attempting to fertilize her already plundered womb. He ran the soap over her for a few minutes and then shut off the water to wrap her in a towel and carry her back into the bedroom. Settling down on the bed, he cradled her in his lap, rubbing her body and kissing her forehead while she gradually retained her mental faculties.

It took another half hour before she was back to her normal self, the overwhelming orgasm rendering her broken for a while. When she was finally returned, she sighed and leaned into Rock, their chests rising and falling in silence as they breathed evenly. Over the next couple hours, they both drifted in and out of sleep, occasionally napping for a bit and then rousing, only to nod off shortly later. Rock stared down at Revy, enjoying the sight of her slumbering in his arms. When she was sleeping, her face softened and lost its typical scowl and sarcastic hardness. She looked almost like a normal girl if you ignored her athletic fighter’s body. Still, sleep was the only time he ever saw her look peaceful and he held onto it as long as he could, until he, too dozed off again.

When he rose later, he first realized that Revy was no longer curled up in his arms and he was flat on his back. The second thing he noticed was the soft warmth surrounding his dick. Raising his head, he was greeted with the sight of Revy laying between his legs, gently suckling on the tip of his penis. She looked up when she noticed he was awake but didn’t stop her sucking. Instead, she now stepped things up a notch and pushed her head down, gagging as she struck the back of her mouth. 

Now wide awake, Rock’s hands found their way down to her head. He didn’t try to take control, but instead just stroked her hair and kept her bangs out of her face as she mashed the tip of his dick against her barrier. Sloppy chokes and gurgles floated up to his ears, awakening his primal side along with the rest of his body. There is something carnally provocative about the sound of a girl choking on a man’s cock that will get any guy’s blood pumping, and Rock was no exception to that. He rested his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes, just listening to the sweet sounds of her efforts and basking in the silky softness of her mouth.

“You must be really in the mood today.” He noted, not moving from his relaxed position.

“Well, once I start getting round with your baby, we won’t be able to have rough sex until the requisite nine months is up.” She answered, pausing her blowjob. “God, you really are dense. Now, if you don’t mind, wake your lazy ass up and fuck my face already, pussy.”

Opening one eye to glare down at her, Rock sighed and tightened his hands on her head, pushing her down onto his crotch. He forced her throat to open for him, driving his thick length past the snug barrier and down her gullet until her lips were kissing his balls. Wanting to teach her a little lesson, he held her down, keeping his cock fully buried in her esophagus, and pinched her nose shut. The seconds ticked past and her face grew increasingly grimaced and red, but she refused to admit defeat. And so, it continued. Having all the time in the world, Rock just nonchalantly watched as tears escaped her watering eyes to track down her cheeks. Her body began to rebel, twitching and jerking from the lack of oxygen as she stubbornly let herself be fully impaled on him, her face slowly going purple. Finally, when she was on the brink of blackout, her hand tapped on his thigh, signaling her surrender.

Rock pulled her up off of him and listened with a smile as she gasped and heaved in air, her windpipe finally free. Rock let her have a minute of respite, but that was it. As soon as he felt that she had been given enough of a break, he chose his moment carefully and struck. When her lips parted to inhale, he jammed her head down, hammering his length right down her throat and making her yelp in surprise, followed by a series of violent gags.

Using her face as nothing more than a fleshlight, he guided her head up and down on his crotch, smashing her nose into his navel and ripping vicious chokes from her. Wanting to make him work for it a little, Revy braced her hands against the mattress, resisting his movements and keeping from going back to the base. Her eyes met his, a look of mocking challenge flickering in them. 

Baring his teeth, Rock wrapped his legs around her neck, and he did a gator roll, flipping them over until she was on her back beneath him. Finding herself in a suddenly vulnerable and tenuous position, Revy’s eyes widened, and she pushed against his hips, attempting to bench press him off of her. Annoyed, Rock grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the mattress above her head, leaving her helpless to resist. Revy gave some meager struggles, but she was satisfied with his maneuver to rein her in, so she allowed him to make her his cocksleeve.

Pummeling in and out of her tight throat, Rock moaned each time his sack smacked against her chin, the familiar and delicious sounds of her oral domination rising to his ears and spurring him on. Revy kicked and flailed her legs in a show of resistance, but she wasn’t giving it much effort and her pussy was dripping. She gurgled and spluttered, her entire field of view taken up by his groin as it rushed to meet her face each time he bottomed out.

Revy coughed and yelped as she suddenly found her throat clear and was immediately being dragged up and pushed forward, falling to her hands and knees. Rock’s hand took a firm handful of her hair, pulling her head back and keeping her still as his slimy shaft flopped to rest between her shapely cheeks. She moaned, feeling him hotdogging her butt, his slippery length easily sliding along the valley of her ass. However, she was surprised when he grabbed his cock and aimed it, preparing to enter her. It wasn’t that he was aiming himself that grabbed her attention. It was the target that he was aiming for. Her ass. She yipped, feeling her tight hole being spread as he pressed in.

“You bastard!” she gasped, pretending to be angry. “After all those terrible things they did to my poor butt and now you want to fuck it, too? What, do you want to claim all of my holes or something? Spill your seed in every opening I have, marking it as yours? God, you’re a fucking pervert.”

Ignoring her protests, Rock pushed on, driving his rod into her ass. Despite having been split open by huge canine cocks before, Revy still gasped and cried out as his impressive cock spread her opening and drilled into her guts. She buried her face in the blankets, biting down on the sheets as her tight hole stretched to accommodate him. Unlike the heartless, animalistic dogs before, Rock paused when he struck bottom, allowing Revy to get accustomed to his dick filling her. To help her relax, he reached under her, his fingers finding their way to her pussy, where he began to rub and tease her clit.

Revy groaned and whimpered. Each flick and stroke of his fingers against her sensitive exterior helped to loosen her up, making her muscles gradually ease and relax. Rock kept it up for a good five minutes, not moving an inch and just playing with her pussy. True to his intentions, Revy eventually became used to the thick log splitting her open. With care taken to get her to unwind, she found that she absolutely loved the intense feeling of sheer fullness that only a proper anal penetration could give her, and she moaned lewdly, her legs trembling.

Feeling her juices running down her thighs, Rock took that as a sign that she was ready for him to begin moving. He retracted his hips, ever so slowly dragging his cock from her hole. Her opening reflexively clenched him tightly and he kept up the clitoral stimulation throughout, keeping her at ease while he withdrew. Stopping momentarily, he reversed course and pushed back in, not pausing until his balls tapped against her pussy again. 

Encouraged by the pleasured moans emanating from Revy, he set on a gentle but steady pattern of slowly thrusting into her ass. Every five or so strokes, he would speed up just a little, making sure to keep his fingers circling around her pussy. It took a long time, but eventually, he was driving into her at a decent clip. Not only that, but Revy was enjoying it. She was panting and crying out, her tight, silken rear accepting him like no other cock before had managed.

Satisfied that they had done their job, Rock dropped his fingers from her pussy and placed both hands on her hips, pulling her into him as he thrust forward. Revy slowly slumped down to the bed in a face-down, ass-up position, whimpering and groaning as he pounded her snug, little butt. She was shocked to feel the unmistakable sensation of an orgasm coming on. This was nothing like the forceful anal ravaging that Charlotte’s mutts had inflicted on her before. This was a gentle beginning with a steady buildup that allowed her body to get used to the massive intrusion. Now, she could barely tell that she had a long, thick cock fucking her ass. All she knew was that she was going to cum and hard.

As Rock’s cock slid into her again, rubbing her G-spot through the thin wall separating the two holes, Revy shrieked and climaxed. Juices streamed down her thighs as her cunt clenched and fluttered. Rock grunted, her muscles tightening and coiling around him. Revy’s orgasm was unlike any she had ever experienced. It wasn’t sharp and mind-shattering like the ones she reached when Rock was smashing her pussy. This one was more of a steady plateau of mind-melting pleasure. She faded down into the mattress, her back arching and presenting her plump rear to Rock as he fucked her. The descent was gentle and soft, and she was left with a warm glow throughout her whole body. Basking in the balmy afterglow, she lay still, awaiting Rock’s finish.

Revy only needed to wait another five or so minutes for him to join her. She heard him groan and felt his hips smack into hers and then a jet of heat splashed inside of her. Whining pleasantly, she bit her lip, bathing in the sensation of being filled. Again, it was so much different from her previous ass fuckings. When in the past, she had been knotted and inflated with tons of bestial jizz, this was an appropriate, healthy amount for a human female like her. The heat spread throughout her and she could sense each shot that he pumped into her until his heavy balls were empty. When he pulled out, she stayed in her submissive position until her hole winked closed, locking his steamy spunk inside of her.

Now stuffed in two holes with Rock’s cum, Revy rose up, smiling, and tossed her hair back off of her sweaty forehead. Turning around, she surprised Rock by tackling him back to the bed in a hug, rolling and squirming around until she had him spooning her. Deliciously hot with a wonderful afterglow, she sighed and pressed back into Rock, smiling.

“Well,” she laughed. “I guess we know what you’ll be wanting to do in the next few months.”


	11. Day 162

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revy's story continues at the compound.

“So…” Luke said, looking up from his papers. “It’s come to my attention that you might be pregnant.”

“Oh, really?” Revy scoffed, looking down her belly, which was now bulging outwards with her baby bump. “You just noticed now, did you? I’ve been knocked up for months now so somehow, I don’t believe you.”

Luke just smiled and shrugged. Of course he had noticed. He saw her several times a week and without any clothes to conceal her rounded tummy, it was quite obvious.

“Nonetheless, you put in a request for medical assistance.” He continued, poking fun at her. “Is that correct?”

“If by ‘put in a request’, you mean me, in front of you right now, asking about it, ten yes.” She snapped. “I need prenatal vitamins and I need to see a doctor occasionally.”

“Okay, I’m sure that can all be arranged.” Luke said.

Revy stared at him, frowning. After spending months around him in the compound, she could read some of his facial expressions and tendencies, and right now, he was wearing the face that said that there was more coming.

“And?” she demanded.

“And what?”

“And what else? I can tell you’re holding something back.”

“You’re getting good at reading me.” Luke laughed. “Guess I’ll have to work on that. But, you’re right. There is a catch to this.”

“Of course.” Revy sighed. “Well, spit it out already. What is it?”

“It’s pretty simple.” He answered. “For every tattoo you get, you get to see the doctor and they can help you with whatever you need.”

Revy blinked, unsure she had heard him right.

“Excuse me?” she asked. “Tattoo?”

“Yes.” He confirmed, pointing to the swirling, black, tribal patterns covering most of her upper right arm and shoulder. “You are familiar with what they are, I assume.”

“Obviously, dumbass!” she snapped. “Why the hell do you want me to get more?”

“It amuses me.” He said, simply. “So, what do you say? We have a very talented tattoo artist among our ranks. I’m sure you noticed by now that most of us are all covered in ink, so it’s nice to have them on hand. If you want, I can take you over to them now and I can have the doctor over this evening.”

“What do I have to get done?” she asked, warily.

“I’ll let you decide for now.” He said. “Just make it interesting or I’ll start choosing for you.”

“Fine, let’s go get this over with already.”

Revy followed him down the corridors, pondering what she should have done. She didn’t mind too much about getting more ink. It had obviously never bothered her, and she had most of her bicep covered. Still, it was weird being blackmailed into getting a tattoo. She had never expected that would be something she would have to worry about one day. Luke led turned and ushered her into one of the doorways. Inside was a small tattoo parlor. It was set up like the ones back in Roanapur, with various stencils and design examples plastering the walls and neon hanging all over, except this place wasn’t covered in blood and cockroaches like those in the slums. 

“What’s up, Luke?”

Revy turned and was surprised to see a woman lounging on a couch, watching TV. She had expected it to be another man, given that she had only met two female members of the organization up to that point. The girl appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties and she definitely had the look of a tattooist. Her jet black hair was cut short and spiked up and she had dark purple make up on, contrasting starkly against her pale skin and giving her a look like one of the vampires from those American movies. Her clothes consisted of some skin-tight black jeans, tall platform combat boots, and a cut-off, sleeveless black t-shirt with the logo for some band or something on it. Most of her exposed skin on her arms and mid-riff were covered in designs, and a spider web was peeking out the collar of her shirt and wrapping around her neck.

“What bring you here today?” the girl asked, rising from her couch. “Finally gonna get that sleeve of yours done?”

“Not yet.” Luke responded. “I’d like you to meet someone. Misha, this is Revy. Revy, meet Misha.”

“How’s it goin’?” Misha nodded at Revy. “Nude and knocked up? You must be that chick from Roanapur, huh? I don’t leave here much except to go on assignments. You looking to get some more ink? I can do a lot better than those smudges on your arm, you know.”

“What the hell is wrong with them?” Revy demanded.

“I mean, tribal tattoos are pretty boring and cliché. Not to mention the fact that you have zero islander in you from what I can tell. Would you want to get the New Zealand flag or something put on you? Of course not. You’re not from New Zealand.”

Revy’s eyes narrowed, her temper at its wits end with this girl, but Luke just chuckled and clapped his hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s keep from killing each other, shall we?” he suggested. “I’ll leave you two at it, then. Grab me on the radio when you’re done.”

“Sure thing, Luke.” Misha called after him. “And let me know when I can do the rest of your arm!”

She turned back to Revy, who was still glowering about the remark from earlier.

“So, what are you thinking?” she chirped, excitedly. “Something in text? Maybe one of my custom stencils?”

Misha waved to some of the more elaborate ones, talking on and on about the design process she had gone through for each one of them. Revy’s head began to spin at the sheer amount that this girl talked. Finally, she had to interrupt before she had a meltdown.

“Stop!” she said. “I have a design in mind.”  
“Oh, perfect.” Misha smiled, not noticing Revy’s annoyance. “Let me get my sketch pad and go over it.”

///////

The tattoo process itself took all day long. Hour after hour she had sat in the chair, listening to crappy punk music blaring from Misha’s speakers, and wincing every time the needle dug into her skin. Finally rising from the table she was laying on, Revy moved over to the full body mirror on one of the walls and looked it over. Revy had decided on getting her prized dual berettas done. The pistols were full scale and located one on each side of her body, right where her real guns used to hang in their holsters. The detail work was very impressive on them. She had spent a while describing them to Misha, and they had even managed to get some surveillance pictures from the computer archives that had been snapped of her before they had captured her, so Misha had a bunch of close up photos of her weapons from which to work.

A small trickle of blood dripped from her right pistol and Revy dabbed at it with her finger, wincing and hissing through clenched teeth as fiery hot pain lanced through her ribs. Misha had warned her that rib tattoos hurt a lot more than just arms or legs, but she hadn’t expected it to be this much different.

“Jesus fuck, that hurts!” she exclaimed, afraid to touch it any more.

“Yeah, I feel you.” Misha sympathized. “Hurt like a mother when I got my ribs done, too. Almost as bad as my hands. Unfortunately, you might have some more bleeding, in which case, you’ll have to wipe your sides. Also, be careful in the shower. Here.”

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled open a drawer, which was stuffed with dozens of small bottles. Misha took one and handed it to Revy. Scanning her eyes over the label, she saw that it was a moisturizer cream for tattoo aftercare.

“Apply that occasionally.” Misha advised. “It will keep your skin from drying out and getting enflamed and it should help with the pain, too. I’ll ring up Luke and he should be here in a minute or two.”

Revy turned back to the mirror as Misha went over to get her radio. Looking down at the familiar sight of her pistols on either side of her ribs, she felt a slight ease go through her. Even if she couldn’t have the real ones, just the thought of them being somewhat close at hand gave her a mild sense of comfort. Her fingers could almost feel the cool, hard grip of the twin Berettas and she could nearly smell the lingering scent of gunpowder that filled the air when she went full on two-hands.

“I recognize those.”

Revy jumped as Luke spoke right behind her, looking at her reflection and studying the tattoos. She had been so engrossed in it, herself, she hadn’t even noticed him come up behind her.

“Well, seeing as how I’ll probably never see the real ones again, I might as well get the closest thing to that.” Revy muttered. “Can’t confiscate these from me.”

“True. So, that’ll cover it for the doctor’s visit. I’ll schedule a visit tonight, but it will probably be tomorrow when they get here.” Luke said. “Let’s go, Revy. Thank you, Misha.”

“No problem!” the goth girl smiled. “Come back anytime, Revy.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll be back.” He snickered.

Rock glanced over at her and did a double take when Revy entered back in the room. She had been gone all day, he assumed being perversely tortured by the soldiers in some way, but now she had returned with a set of elaborate tattoos on his ribs. He recognized them immediately as her beloved berettas that had been taken away by the soldiers on day one back in Roanapur. Walking up to her, he leaned down, studying them closely. The detail work was extraordinary and they looked beautiful. He could certainly say that they suited her personality to a tee. He reached out and rubbed his fingers over the image on her left side, flinching as Revy yelped and swatted his hand away.

“That hurt!” she yelled. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” He apologized, sheepishly.

“You didn’t know?!” she stared at him. “How could you not know??”

“I don’t exactly have a lot of experience with tattoos, you know.” He defended himself. “I had never even met someone that actually had one until I met you.”

“Christ, you’re hopeless.” She muttered, shaking her head.

Revy walked past him over to the bed and sat, wincing. Popping the cap off the moisturizer, she squirted a little on her fingers and gently rubbed it into her freshly inked skin. Rock watched as she whimpered painfully and made his way over to her.

“Here, let me.” He offered, taking the cream from her.

Revy glared at him, still upset, but she scooted to lay lengthwise on the bed, her head in his lap, giving him access to her ribs. She clenched her teeth, inhaling sharply as his hands contacted her sides, but didn’t say anything and just laid there, twitching uncomfortably. After a couple minutes of searing pain, she found the burn start to ease under his fingers. He tenderly rubbed the soothing cream into her skin, easing and massaging the ache away until it was entirely gone.

“Better?” he asked, noticing she was no longer grunting uncomfortably.

Revy nodded, avoiding looking him in the eyes, still playing the anger up. Unfortunately, the pain started all over again when he moved to her other side, beginning his work all over again on the second tattoo. Her eyes watered and she blinked back the tears, spots swimming in her vision. It felt like she was being branded with hot iron or as though someone was sticking a taser in her ribs. Still, under Rock’s gentle care and dedication, the fire died down, the soothing cream combined with his firm massage tamping out the agony. Rock kept stroking her skin for a while longer, working the cream into her sides until the sound of her gentle snores informed him that she was asleep. Blowing out a laugh through his nose, he rubbed her swollen belly a couple times and leaned back against the wall.

///////

The doctor looked up and blinked as the naked, pregnant Revy walked into the med-bay wearing nothing but a collar. She shook her head and turned to Luke as he entered behind her.

“You’re into some way kinkier shit than last time I saw you.” She said, bluntly.

Luke laughed, never sick of her straight-forward personality, and shrugged.

“Relax.” He chuckled. “I’m not the one who done the deed. It ain’t my kid.”

“Whatever.” She replied. “It’s not my business why she’s naked and wearing a dog collar. Now, get out. Doctor-patient confidentiality still applies, even with merc bastards like you.”

Luke held his hands up, defensively, and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Revy stood, her hands on her hips, and looked the doctor up and down. She looked to be in her mid-thirties and she was pretty, with short, blonde hair and a skinny, but athletic body. Her face was very serious and her brown eyes flickered up and down Revy’s body, seemingly trying to learn every medical secret she had.

“I’m Doctor Lynnwood.” She said, looking down at her clipboard. “And you are…Revy?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now, normally I would ask you a whole series of questions like your age, weight, height, sexual history, et cetera, et cetera. However, seeing as the fact that just me being here could get my medical license yanked, I think we can skip all the formalities and just dive right into the checkup.”

“Sounds good to me.” Revy agreed, more than happy to brush past all that bullshit.

“Okay. Please lay down on the examination table and we’ll begin.”

Doctor Lynnwood ran through a slew of tests and examinations, including ultrasounds, occasionally scribbling stuff onto her clipboard. After about an hour, she cleared her throat and stood.

“Well, you and your baby are in perfect health.” She spoke. “It…or I should say he…is developing at a good pace.”

“He…” Revy murmured, gazing down at her belly. “It’s a boy?”

“Yes, that’s generally the pronoun associated with males.” Doctor Lynnwood rolled her eyes. “I’ll know more after follow up appointments as the baby progresses further. You are in good health as well. Your breasts are producing milk at a very good rate. Do you have any discomfort in them?”

“No.” Revy lied.

Her boobs had been getting a lingering ache in them over the past week or two and had been steadily growing since her eighth week of pregnancy, but she wasn’t going to admit that to some random quack she never met before.

“Well, it will probably happen eventually.” The doctor said. “It’s nothing to be concerned about, just a side effect of your increased production. Here.”

She reached into her case and pulled out a couple vials of pills, handing them to Revy.

“Take these vitamins per the prescribed amount.” She instructed. “I’ll be back to see you in another month or two. Do you have any questions?”

“No.”

“Then we’re done. Have a nice day.”

Revy stood up from the table and left the infirmary, ready to head back and break the news to Rock and also eager to have him rub the moisturizer on her still aching tattoos.

///////

Doctor Lynnwood was right. Over the next two weeks, the pain in her sides lessened as her tattoos healed fully. Unfortunately, that was replaced by another pain as the discomfort in her breasts grew and grew along with her bust size. By now, her C’s had reached a sizable D cup or even DD’s, although it was hard to say since she never wore a bra for size comparison. In awe of her extreme change, she spent a few minutes every morning staring at her newfound chest in the mirror. She ignored it for as long as she could, but it finally got to the point where it was overwhelming, and she couldn’t hardly sleep at night. Now, lying wide awake one night, her boobs aching intensely and preventing her from sleeping, she relented and admitted defeat, rolling over and shaking Rock awake.

“Wut…?” he slurred, still waking up.

“I…I need help.” She answered.

“What is it?” he said, now alert.

“My boobs are killing me!” she whined. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re probably overfull of milk.” Rock mused. “Most expectant mothers pump themselves regularly to relieve the pressure.”

“Do something! Please!” she begged.

Revy didn’t know what she expected him to be able to do, but she was desperate. His solution to the problem surprised her, and she let out a gasp as he leaned over her, his lips latching around her sensitive left nipple. As soon as he started to suck, she cried out as the milk began to stream from her heavy breast, filling Rock’s mouth until he gulped it down. It was sweet and creamy, and he could definitely see why babies loved it. The relief was almost immediate for Revy and she whimpered, gratefully, as he gently suckled on her, gradually reducing the pressure as she was drained. After about twenty minutes, she was feeling much better and the pain was entirely gone in her left side.

“D…do the other one!” she breathed.

Lifting his mouth from her left side, Rock moved to her right and closed his lips around her, sucking a steady trickle of warm, delicious milk from her. Revy gasped and her hands found their way to his head, her fingers running through his hair as she pulled him into her bosom, urging him on. Not needing the encouragement, he drew mouthful after mouthful from her breast, swallowing it down and listening to the gasps and moans that left her. Her chest feeling physically lighter and the overbearing pressure alleviated, Revy looked down at Rock, smiling as he kept nursing on her, intent on emptying her completely and making her comfortable. God, she loved that man, no matter how much he annoyed her.


	12. Day 182

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob in a box. Do I have your attention? Cool, then read on, fam.

“Luke.”

Luke looked up from his paperwork and food as Ryan entered his office, tapping on the door frame in a meaningless gesture of knocking.

“Yeah?” he asked. “What is it?”

“We have to go.” Ryan said, tapping on his wristwatch. “Remember, we have the Visimoto job today. Wheels up at 1400.”

Luke checked his own watch, seeing that it was already past three thirty, and sighed, rubbing his temple. He had forgotten all about this job. It was an easy enough contract. Just a ten man team to crack a rival yakuza lair in one of the seedier areas of Tokyo and rob them blind, taking their month’s supply of drugs and other contraband, crippling their distribution for the next couple months at the very least.

“Damn.” He swore, stacking up his papers and throwing his chopsticks in the trash, closing his Chinese takeout. “Forgot we had that today. I was a little busy.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Ryan laughed, noticing the bare feet and calves of some female on her knees beneath his desk. “Maybe you can pump it out before we leave. Any word on when you would wrap up?”

“Not any time soon enough.” Luke said. “I planned on using her the whole evening, so I haven’t exactly been focused on the big finale.”

“That’s rough.” Ryan winced. “Gonna be a long flight then for you, bud.”

“Yeah, nothing worse than a half finished nut.” Luke agreed.

“Shame you can’t take blowjobs in a to-go box.” Ryan joked, gesturing at the half-eaten lo-mein and turning for the exit. “Anyways, I’ll see you on the tarmac in ten minutes.”

“Yeah.” Luke muttered.

He rolled his chair back from the desk to look down at the Iranian teen, Mona, who was sucking on his cock, unenthusiastically.

“Well, looks like it’s your lucky day, girl.” He said. “I was going to stuff your throat, but something came up. Let’s go. Back to your cell.”

He poked his head out the door of his office and flagged down a passing soldier, waving him over.

“Can you take this bitch back to her cell?” he asked. “I’ve gotta grab my pack and leave for a mission in…eight and a half minutes.”

“Sure thing.” The man replied, grabbing the girl’s wrist and yanking her out the door. “Come on, move it.”

Ducking back into the room, Luke grabbed his travel pack and shouldered it. Spotting the leftover Chinese takeout, he scooped up the box and slid it into his mini-fridge. As he hurried through the complex, an idea began cooking in his brain, brought on by the comment Ryan had made.

“Blowjob in a box…” he muttered.

///////

“So, what sick and twisted shit have you cooked up for me this time?” Revy asked, following alongside Luke as he led her through the building.

It was a few days after he had had his evening interrupted by the forgotten job, and he had since come up with a solution that he was sure his men would enjoy.

“Well, if I told you, that wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?” he replied.

“God damn it.” She shook her head. “More horse jizz? No, let me guess. Dog dicks down my throat all day until I’m bursting with cum. Aren’t I already bloated enough for you?”

She rubbed her rounded, pregnant belly to prove her point.

“Guess you’ll have to just wait and see.” He shrugged, turning into a large room adjacent to one of the aircraft hangars. “In here.”

He directed her to a table and prompted her to bend over, placing her hands on the table, which she reluctantly did. A second later, she felt the something cold press into her ass as Luke pushed a lubricated toy into her rear. The toy was a bulbous butt plug, with a protrusion built in the base that wrapped around to press against her clit as well. Feeling something tickling her thighs, Revy straightened, grunting as the thick toy shifted inside her, and looked over her back. Her mood soured as she saw that there was a fluffy, feline tail hanging off her backside, swaying every time she moved. She glared up at Luke, who stood off to the side, gazing at her with an amused look in his eyes.

“Seriously?” she demanded. “A tail? Why the hell do I need to look like some damn cat? What, you some kind of fucking furry or some shit?”

Luke just laughed and stepped up to her again.

“Open.” He commanded.

When she opened her mouth, he fitted a ring gag between her teeth and buckled it behind her head, Revy staring at him churlishly all the while. Moving around her back, he pulled her wrists behind her and cuffed them together before standing back once again to admire his work.

“This is a good look for you.” He mocked. “Definitely digging the whole tail butt plug look. Maybe you should consider making it a full-time ensemble.”

Unable to speak with the metal ring locking her jaws open, Revy just twisted her cuffed hands around to her side where they were visible, flipping Luke her middle finger.

“I’ll take that as a no.” he shrugged. “Come on. We have a schedule to keep.”

He pulled her down to the other end of the large room, which Revy took stock of for the first time. There were five wooden crates that were in a circle around the edge of the room. They each had a circular hole on one side of the box and there was some writing on them. Confused, she squinted to read the writing on them. One read ‘Chinese Takeout’. Another read ‘Persian Cuisine-Iranian variety’. Two others read ‘Persian Cuisine-Iranian variety: Junior portion’. Luke pushed her behind the fifth box and she saw that the back side of the crate was open. Struggling to read the upside down lettering, she put together the words ‘Asian Western Fusion’.

Luke gave the back of her knees a slight tap with the toe of his boot, and Revy collapsed to her knees. He waved Ryan over from where he had been standing idly by, and the two of them pushed her into the box. Revy swore internally as her head bumped into the wooden top and she was crammed into the small space, uncomfortably. Her protruding belly brushing against the front, she felt a hand press her head forward until she was up against the front as well. As her mouth lined up with the circular hole in the crate, she finally put the pieces together. If she had looked a little closer, she would have been able to see the corresponding mouths of Shenhua, Samira, and her daughters, Mona and Aliya on the other side of the holes in the other boxes. It was too late to back out now, though. 

Revy felt a pair of leather straps come around the back of her head, ratcheting tightly and pinning her face against the wall of the crate. She grunted as her nose was squished against the wooden surface and again as her feet were nudged inside the box all the way. As soon as they were clear, someone placed the back on the crate, sealing her inside the dark, cramped container. Dusting off his hands, Luke turned to his compatriot and they burst out laughing.

“You got this idea from that crappy Chinese food the other night?” Ryan snickered, looking over the boxes containing the five women.

“Yep.” Luke chuckled. “Remember what you said? Shame you can’t take a blowjob in a to-go box. Well, now you can.”

Ryan whistled, slapping the top of one of the boxes containing one of the Iranian teens, hearing her whimper mutedly inside.

“Must be pretty cramped in there.” He noted. “Gonna make for an uncomfortable time.”

“Oh, yeah.” Luke agreed. “Want me to make it a bit more unpleasant?”

“Sure, what’s in your bag of tricks this time?”

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out five small remotes. As he clicked each one, a small buzzing sound emanated from each of the corresponding boxes, accompanied by a shriek as the toys in their asses came to life with powerful vibrations. Revy yelped as she felt hers fire up as well, the thick plug section humming fiercely and the clit stimulator cranking on, teasing her pussy relentlessly. Ryan listened to the faint moaning and the constant hum of the toys, giving a slow clap to Luke.

“Man, you could market this shit.” He laughed. “Start your own restaurant, except instead of cheap food, you get a whore.”

“Probably be a hit.” Luke snorted. “Let’s get this cargo loaded on the planes.”

Ryan wheeled an appliance cart out to the first crate, containing Shenhua, and began loading her on.

“You’re in luck, ladies.” Luke called, raising his voice over the symphony of moans escaping the girls’ mouths. “Short flight today. We’re just headed to Indonesia, so it won’t be an all-nighter. You should be let out in…oh, say about ten hours, give or take. Enjoy the flight.”

Ryan wheeled the first box towards the hangar, pausing to turn to Luke.

“You feeling in the mood for anything in particular for your in-flight meal?” he asked.

“You know what?” Luke snickered. “Make sure there’s some Asian Western Fusion available on my plane. I love shutting that mouth of hers up. Might as well put some middle eastern choices in there as well to spice things up a bit.”

Ryan nodded and began loading, splitting the boxed women among the two planes. Gathering the collected soldiers, Luke gave them a quick rundown of the schedule once they arrived at the destination.

“All right, load on your assigned plane.” Luke called. “And enjoy your in-flight meal.”

The twenty men looked around at each other, confused, but none of them had the answers so they just loaded onto the planes, ten on each one.

“Hey, what’s this, Luke?” one of the men asked, noticing the crate containing Aliya.

“Blowjob in a box.” He answered. “Enjoy.”

Doing a double take at the box, the man noticed the hole in the front and saw a tiny, pink tongue barely sticking out, drool trickling down and dripping down the wood. The plane engines were noisy, but he could just barely make out the distinct sound of female moans coming from within.

“You gotta be shittin’ me!” he exclaimed. “Hey, boys, get a load of this!”

Luke just smiled and tipped his cap over his eyes as the other men began to realize what was afoot. Cheering, they all gathered around the boxes, their pants already straining, and began to divide up among the girls.

Revy couldn’t hear or see anything, other than the buzzing of the toy tormenting her clit and ass. She did, however, feel the first cock push into her mouth, silencing her groans, and immediately poking into her throat. She gagged and tried to pull away from it, but the straps holding her head in place kept her from moving anywhere. With the ring gag keeping her mouth stuck open, she had no choice but to crouch there in the cramped, pitch-black space as the dick slid down her throat.

Choking violently, she retched around the thick shaft, feeling as it gradually descended towards her stomach. Her walls stretched disconcertingly, forced open by the steady onslaught of the rod spearing her mouth. Unable to see his progress, the only indication she got of him reaching his base was the slight tickle of a few pubic hair poking through the hole to brush against her lips. The bulbous head dragged against her throat walls on the way back out, making her gag just as much as on the way in, until the tip was resting just inside her mouth.

After that, it was hammer time. The faceless assailant never again went so slowly or considerately into her throat. Instead, he immediately started to hammer down her esophagus at full speed. His cock head slammed into her uvula repeatedly, shoving it aside and barreling straight down her windpipe. She struggled to gasp in shallow breaths on his out strokes when he pulled back into her mouth briefly. With her nose smooshed into the front of the crate, she was unable to breathe through her nostrils to compensate for her main airway being plugged vigorously by a fat penis, and she was already feeling woozy and light headed. If there were any light in the box, the bulging of her neck would have been quite prevalent, but here in the tiny, dark space, she was all alone in her torment, literally nothing but a hole to fuck and cum in. 

With the ‘fucking’ portion of that dual-use system playing out, all that was left was the ‘cum’ part. She didn’t have to wait too long for that. Apparently, her tight throat was exceptionally good at making men finish. Less than ten minutes after he began, she felt him start throbbing inside her stretched fuckhole and a stream of potent jizz spewed down her throat. He held himself down to the base throughout, choking her and cutting off her air as he ejaculated profusely into her. She had the brief thought that she was glad she hadn’t had breakfast, but that was whisked away by the more pressing and urgent matter of oxygen, or, more so, her lack of oxygen. She began to tremble and whine, desperately searching for air but receiving only cum instead.

Just as she was sure she was going to black out, the dick in her throat stopped its climax and retreated, leaving her heaving in the sweet, life giving, lung filling air. Her reprieve was short. Seconds later, a second cock barged past her lips and crammed its way down her esophagus, starting the process all over again. Revy could tell that this man wasn’t quite as big as the first one had been. What he lacked in size, though, he made up for in eagerness. Her throat was pummeled at an exorbitant rate, stretched and bulged over and over and over again at lightning pace. All this hardship was compounded by the fact that she couldn’t properly focus on little things like, say, timing her breaths and keeping from choking obscenely. The ruthless toy in her ass made sure of that. It hummed away, torturing her with the vibrant and unforgiving sensations. 

Halfway through the second blowjob, she came. A loud scream escaped her, muffled almost immediately by the thrusting cock. She spasmed and shook as much as the confined environment and her bonds would allow. It was a painfully overwhelming orgasm. All throughout, the ferocious toy refused to yield, its dogged vibrations powering her onward and upward into the throes of her climax until she was whimpering pitifully and clenching her eyes shut, able to do nothing other than await her next load of cum.

By the time the plane returned to the Philippines approximately eleven hours later, Revy had cum nearly a dozen times. Luke had generously turned off the toys while the men were away from the planes completing their mission, but he had fired them right back up when they were finished. Exhausted and soaked in fluids of every kind, Revy blinked rapidly as the back of her box was opened up, allowing the bright light to spill in and strike her sensitive eyes. She was unbuckled and unstrapped from her bindings, the tail plug pulled from her sensitive rear, and helped out of the crate.

She was so sore and cramped from being in the tiny space for so long in addition to the mind-melting orgasmic torment she had endured, that she could barely walk back to her room, and had to be half dragged there by two men. When she did arrive, she promptly collapsed into one of the chairs, unable to support herself on her rubbery, aching legs. Rock, awakened by her arrival, rushed over and brushed her sweaty, plastered hair from her face, softly rubbing her face in his hands. 

She had obviously gained the new weight of the child within her since her pregnancy began, but she was still more than light enough for Rock to lift, which he did, carrying her into the bathroom and turning on the shower. After washing the sweat and juices from her body, he brought her back into the room and she winced, stiffly stumbling on her jello legs, sore from having been folded and crammed into the box like a sardine for so long.

“What hurts?” Rock asked, laying her down on the bed.

“My legs.” She groaned, stretching out. “Bastards wouldn’t let me move all day. Damn muscles are cramping up on me.”

“I’ll take care of that.”

Beginning his massage on her thighs, Rock began kneading out all the numerous knots in her legs, working his way downward. Revy grunted and gasped, feeling the stiff areas briefly tighten and then relax under his firm fingers, working the aches from her body. His thumbs dug into her calves lightly, loosening and relaxing her limbs and making her sigh and moan. Closing her eyes to enjoy the massage fully, Revy hummed, gratefully, wondering what she would do without Rock.


	13. Day 193

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revy is back for another visit with the tattooist, Misha.

Yo, what's good? Back again with another addition of Best Served Hot. Hope you all like it.

Thanks!  
firebird68

“Knock, knock.”

Misha looked up as Luke tapped on her door and came in, Revy following behind him, looking annoyed as usual.

“Hi, Luke!” the goth greeted them. “Hey, Revy! What can I do for you two today?”

“Nothing for me.” Luke said. “Just Revy again.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be a baby.” Misha pouted, crossing her arms. “I can give you both something awesome. How about a dragon for Revy with…wait for it…eagles wings! You know, because you’re half and half. Chinese and American. Dragons and eagles. Perfect, right? And Luke, you need something to soften up your mean exterior. I could do a flower. Nah, too boring. Unicorn, maybe? Actually, that’s a little too soft for you. I’ve got it! A manatee! A manatee holding a machete! Whatya say, Luke?”

“Thank you, Misha.” Luke waved, ignoring her offer, and walking out of the room.

“Booo!” Misha called after him. “You’re no fun!”

She ran over to the door and poked her head out, blowing a raspberry after him.

“Man, he never lets me do anything interesting on him.” Misha complained, turning back to Revy. “It’s always boring skulls or boring chains or boring, stupid stuff like that. You know what the problem is? It’s the bikers in America. They all get, like, the same five tattoos and then that’s all that Hollywood puts out to the world and people see that and go, gee I wanna be a cool, badass biker! I know what I’ll do. I’ll get those same tattoos that all of them have and then people will think I’m awesome! What happened to getting something truly cool done? You ever seen that movie Terminator from, like, a million years ago? Well, I wanted to ink Luke’s arm so that it looked like one of those robot arms, but he said no. Can you believe that?! And don’t even get me started on the Russians and the tattoos that they have! It’s like they got them in the gulag or something, for all the skill that whatever idiot did them! I’ve seen prisoners come out with better work done on them! And it’s always some weird phrase in Russian or some cross or something, but when I want to give them a portrait of Putin riding a grizzly bear, suddenly I’M the weird one??? Do you get what I mean?”

Revy just blinked, stunned by the sheer outpouring of nonsensical chatter that she had received.

“Thank you!” Misha said, not waiting for her to answer. “So, what about you? Can I give you the dragon-eagle tat?”

“No.” Revy said, flatly.

Misha’s expression shattered, her eyes getting big, and she looked like she was about to cry, but Revy held her ground. Eventually, she lowered her gaze from the heart-broken girl and sighed.

“Maybe later.” She offered.

“Great!” Misha beamed, returning to her old self in the blink of an eye. “It’s gonna look so cool! I’ll give it red scales and some sweet golden and brown feathers. Do you want it on your back? Maybe on your thigh. Or your stomach. Somewhere with a lot of surface area so that I can make it large.”

“I said later.” Revy cut her off. “Meaning not today.”

“Oh, right. So, what do you want done today?” Misha skipped over to her desk, grabbing her sketch pad.

“Just some words.”

“Where do you want them?”

Revy swallowed and pointed to the space directly below her left breast. Her cheeks flushed red, but Misha didn’t even bat an eye.

“Lay down.” She said, patting the top of the padded table.

Revy eased herself up onto the table and laid down so Misha could get a clear view.

“So, what do you have in mind?” she asked.

“I want the words ‘Please Milk’ put there.” Revy answered.

“Please Milk?” Misha repeated. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s an inside joke.”

“Oh, I love jokes!” Misha smiled. “What is it?”

“Rock sucks my boobs when they get too swollen with milk.” Revy sighed.

“Rock? He’s that other guy they captured with you, right? You let him milk you? That’s so cute!” Misha grinned, mischievously. “Is he your boyfriend? He’s the one that knocked you up, right?”

Revy stared at Misha and her anger rose in her. Why was she telling this silly girl all of this? She should have just told her the stupid words she wanted so she could get her damn doctor’s visit and let that be the end of it. Why did she explain any of that to her? Dammit, is this girl’s overtalkative nature contagious?

“Not important!” Revy snapped, her face hardening back to its usual glare. “Just get on with it.”

“Oh, I get it.” Misha winked at her. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone he’s your boyfriend. I mean, I’m sure everyone already knows, considering the fact he impregnated you. But hey, if you don’t want that out there, I’m not gonna be the one to spill the beans on you two. Let’s get started then.”

Misha pulled out a ruler and a marker and began taking measurements below Revy’s breast, making tiny marks to get the scale of her lettering correct. The plastic ruler, warm from being in Misha’s pocket, slid across her bare skin and her slender fingers grazed across her, sending goosebumps up her arms. Humming contentedly, Misha continued marking out each point in the spacing for her letters. Gently gripping Revy’s heavy, milk laden tit, she lifted it slightly to get her ruler in place, inadvertently putting slight pressure against it.

An embarrassing squeak left Revy and a surprised gasp left Misha and they both watched as a tiny drop of milk escaped her nipple. Her breast, overdue for a milking from Rock, had given under the tiny weight of Misha’s fingers and permitted a drip to exit. Staring, her eyes wide and shining, Misha moved her hand toward it, as if in a trance. Her index finger lightly swiped across Revy’s creamy flesh and scooped up the bead. Curious, she brought it to her mouth and stuck her finger in her mouth, sighing happily as the sweet taste blossomed across her tongue. She eagerly lapped every last bit from the tip of her finger, disappointed by the lack of more.

“Wow…” she breathed. “You’re delicious, Revy.”

Returning her gaze to the ripe chest of the woman before her, her mouth began to water and she licked her lips, subconsciously.

“Can…Can I taste you some more?” she asked, unintentionally leaning down a bit. “God, you look so full right now. Let me have a taste? Pleeease?”

“Hell no!” Revy scowled. “Just get on with the damn tattoo already!”

“Oh, come oooon!” Misha begged, her head dipping closer and closer to Revy’s bust. “I promise it’ll be fast. Just…just a quick taste.”

“Absolutely not! Keep the hell away from meEEEEE!”

Before Revy could finish, Misha had drooped the final few inches and latched her lips around Revy’s nipple. As soon as the seal was in place, she began greedily suckling at the woman’s tit, drawing an immediate stream of milk into her mouth. Revy cried out as her boob erupted into a small geyser into the eager girl’s mouth, her substantially inflated globe all too happy to let out its contents and alleviate the pressure. Revy moaned, unable to help herself. Rock had been draining her almost every day at this stage of her pregnancy, except yesterday, they had forgone the new daily ritual, which made her boobs all the more swollen today. Fuck, it felt good to finally get that release. Wait, what was she thinking? Who did this girl think she was to just start sucking on her tits like that? That was for Rock and only Rock!

Groaning in pleasure, Revy reached for Misha’s head, intending to pry her away from her chest. Absentmindedly feeling Revy’s hands on her, Misha squirmed her arms in between Revy and the padded table, wrapping them around her torso and hugging her tightly to keep herself from being forced away from the luxurious fountain she was partaking in. Weak with the compelling bliss of having her discomfort mitigated and the pleasure of having her ultra-sensitive teat stimulated, Revy was unable to push the determined Misha away and so she stayed attached, thirstily swallowing down the creamy goodness.

“Q…Quit it!” Revy finally managed to choke out, feeling her left side running dry. “I’m nearly empty! Let go of me, you bitch!”

Briefly registering Revy’s words, Misha released her grip on Revy’s breast, making the woman let out a sigh of relief, only to yip again as the black-haired girl’s lips suctioned onto her right side, immediately clambering in earnest for another mouthful. Her efforts paid off near instantaneously and a trickle started, quickly growing into a steady surge. Moaning happily as she gulped down the warm, sweet, heavenly liquid inside, Misha closed her eyes and cinched her arms all the tighter to fend off Revy’s prying hands. Her mouth sucked voraciously to sate her ravenous hunger for the delectable nectar. This was much more intense than when Rock gently and softly milked her, careful not to overstimulate her delicate nipples, and Revy writhed on the table, crying out and pushing weakly at Misha’s head.

Her appetite finally sated, and Revy’s boobs now largely drained of their rich and savory drink, Misha finally removed her mouth, panting in air. A few drops of white milk ran down her chin and she quickly wiped them up with her finger, popping them in her mouth. Letting go of Revy, she stumbled backwards to collapse in her swivel chair, patting her full belly contentedly, a big smile on her milk-drunk face.

“That was incredible!” the panting girl stated, rubbing her stuffed tummy. “You make so much of that delicious stuff! God, I could drink your moo-juice all day long!”

“If you ever touch my tits again, I’ll stick that tattoo needle through your god damn eye!” Revy snarled, her voice quavering.

“It might be worth that price.” Misha giggled, burping softly. “Oh, excuse me!”

Still giggling, she rose from her seat and sashayed over to her desk to open one of the drawers. Sorting through a couple stencils, she selected one with a suitable font type for the tattoo and made her way back over to the fuming Revy where she began to lay out the words in preparation for the tattoo.

This one took far less time than Revy’s pistols had. With the location not being directly against her ribs, it was also much less painful, although still worse than when she had her tribal markings done. About an hour later, Misha let out a breath and wiped the ink one final time, clearing the couple beads of blood that had sprouted during the process.

“All done!” she chirped. “Here, have a look.”

She handed Revy a round mirror with a handle and she held it up, inspecting the work. It read exactly as she had requested, ‘Please Milk’, but Misha had added two tiny arrows, one pointing towards each of her boobs to let the reader know precisely what she wanted milked.

“Looks good?” Misha asked.

Revy grunted her approval, satisfied with the words, and handed back the mirror.

“All right.” She grumbled. “Now just call up Luke so I can get the hell out of here.”

“Yeah, about that.” Misha smiled, apologetically. “Luke actually gave me instructions to give you another tattoo. He said to remind you that if you refuse, no doctor visit.”

“Damn him!” Revy hissed, pounding her fist on the padded surface. “I don’t even know what else to get!”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that.” Misha said, retrieving another stencil from her collection. “Luke told me what to do so no need to be concerned. Here, roll over and get on your hands and knees.”

Revy closed her eyes, her teeth bared in an angry grimace, but she complied and moved to all fours. Misha came over with a large, triangular pillow of sorts and slipped it in beneath Revy’s hips, allowing her to lay down again without her weight resting on her swollen belly.

“Nice, that worked a treat!” Misha cheered. “That’s a yoga pillow that I use for some of my more advanced techniques when I need support in different areas of my frame. You know, yoga is a great way to reduce stress and tension. Exercise of all sorts is good for that, but yoga in particular is really relaxing and freeing. All the pains can be melted away from your mind and body with a good session. Do you do yoga? Did you know it originated in India? It started as a religious practice, designed to help, like, monks and stuff from Hindu and Buddhist religions to improve their meditation and achieve a higher plane of thought. Pretty neat, huh? I don’t know if I buy into all that, but sometimes when I’m doing so-…”

“God, do you ever stop talking?” Revy cried. “I thought you emo bitches were antisocial!”

“Hey, I’m not an emo!” Misha complained, her face twisting into a pout. “I’m a GOTH girl! Got it? Goth! There’s a huuuge difference! Just because we both like to wear dark colors, namely black, doesn’t mean we’re the same thing! In fact, I’ll have you kno-…”

“Oh, for the love of God…” Revy groaned stuffing her face into the soft tabletop. “PUT A SOCK IN IT AND GET ON WITH THE DAMN TATTOO!”

“Was I rambling?” Misha asked.

Revy felt a twinge of surprise as she felt the ruler press into her right ass cheek, informing her of where the tattoo was going.

“Yeah, I do tend to get that way sometimes.” Misha carried on. “Some of the other guys and girls tell me that once in a while, but to be honest, I never really noticed before. I just open my mouth and then words just keep coming out. It helps to pass the time, especially when I’m working on a more elaborate tattoo. That can get pretty boring for everyone involved after eight hours. Oh, you know what else is a good way to pass the time?”

Revy growled and clapped her hands over her ears as Misha chatted on, laying out the stencil. Another stinging and painful hour later, Misha clicked off the buzzing pen and stood.

“All set!” she proclaimed. “Here, come over to the mirror.”

She helped Revy stand and they went over to the mirror where Revy turned looking over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she saw her new tattoo. Embroidered in flowing cursive on her backside on her right cheek was the word ‘Cumslut’. The cute, sweet cursive lettering contrasted starkly with the vulgarity of the word, itself, and Revy’s cheeks grew red with embarrassment and anger. Well, no more teeny bikinis for her, it seems. Of course, not that she had ever worn anything like that to begin with, but thongs were definitely out of the question if she didn’t want that new label shown to the whole world.

“Jesus Christ!” she sputtered. “I look like a damn harlot with that thing! Seriously, Luke?! Cumslut?! I look like a two-bit whore! Fuck, we might as well go the rest of the way and pierce my nipples!”

“Yes!” Misha exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. “That’s a great idea! You would look adorable with pierced nipples.”

“I was joking, you dimwit!” Revy snapped.

Misha just ignored her and happily tugged Revy back toward the table, pressing her against it until she was forced to lay down again.

“I’ll give you the same ones I have.” Misha said. “They’re perfect. Low profile, yet eye-catching. Take a look.”

Misha grasped the bottom of her cut-off t-shirt and raised it, exposing her tiny B-cups beneath. In each nipple was a simple Chrome and turquoise, barbell-style piercing.

“I’m telling you, it’s gonna look amazing. What color do you want? I’ve got red, maroon, green, sapphire, and yellow. You don’t seem much like a yellow girl. Maroon? Nah, too dark. Sapphire would be perfect for you.”

She selected the piercings and came back over with a tray of instruments. Putting on a pair of rubber gloves, Misha unscrewed the cap of some minty-eucalyptus smelling material, and dipped her fingers in it.

“You’re in luck.” She giggled, placing the container back on the tray. “This stuff is super hard to find around here, but I had some in stock from an earlier order.”

“What the fuck is it?”

“It’s basically an anesthetic, of sorts.” Misha explained, spreading a small amount over each of her nipples. “It’ll make you go numb while I do the piercing, and it will only last for about an hour so you’re not numb all day.

She kept swirling her fingers over Revy’s nipples, occasionally tweaking them and asking about her sensitivity level.

“Can you feel that?”

“No, I can’t.”

“Great!” Misha clapped, picking up her needle and positioning it. “Ready? One…Two…Three.”

To Revy’s surprise, she barely felt the needle as it went through. Misha gently pulled it out, following it right away with the first piercing and screwing on the little barbell ball, locking it in place.

“One down, one to go!” Misha laughed.

She shifted over, moving onto Revy’s other side, and getting ready. Another short countdown later, and another nipple pierced, with not so much as a peep from Revy.

“There!” Misha inserted the other piercing and tightening it. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it? Here, have a look.”

She picked up the handheld mirror again and passed it to Revy, who examined the new additions to her boobs. She was surprised by how much sluttier she looked with pierced nipples.

“And don’t worry, they’re really easy to take out, so when your ‘friend’ Rock is feelin’ a little thirsty again, you can just unscrew one end and take them out.” Misha said, winking at her. “Although, you should probably wait a day or two before you start playing with them again ‘cause they might be sore. See, aren’t you glad I sucked you dry ahead of time?”

Misha hopped off her chair and skipped over to her desk to radio Luke and put away her supplies. Luke showed up a few minutes later, knocking on the door and entering the room.

“Well?” he said, crossing his arms. “How’d you two make out?”

“Oh, it went fabulous!” Misha smiled. “Check it out. We did this one below her boob here that says ‘Please Milk’ and the one you wanted on her booty that says ‘Cumslut’. Plus, I even pierced her nipples!”

“I can see that.” He said, raising an eyebrow at her new jewelry. “What do you think, Revy?”

“I look like a prostitute.”

Luke let out a chuckle and just waved her towards the door.

“Thanks again, Misha.” He said, ushering Revy outside.

“No problem!” Misha bubbled. “And don’t forget, you two! Dragon and manatee! Dragon. And. Manatee. Let’s make it happen!”

“Cumslut?!” Revy demanded as they walked down the hall.

“Looks pretty good if you ask me.” He snickered in response.

“Asshole!”

“That’s true.” He admitted, opening the door to her room. “Have a good evening, Revy.”

He shut the door behind her, bolting it. Rock looked up from his book as she came in and gawked at her new hardware.

“Holy cow!” he murmured, staring at them.

“Oh, so I’m your cow now just because I let you milk me?” she snipped. “Is that it?”

“What?!” he spluttered. “That wasn’t what I was…I was talking about the piercings!”

“Yeah, I know.” She grumbled. “Wasn’t exactly my choice. Damn emo or goth or whatever the hell she is made me do it. I can’t freakin’ believe that she pierced my nipples. God damn, I look like a cheap street-walker. I-…wait…”

She squinted at Rock’s lap and he quickly covered it up with his hands.

“Are you fucking hard?!” she exclaimed. “You perv bastard! You think it’s cute, me having my nipples pierced and all!”

“No!” he stammered. “Of course not!”

“Oh, yeah?” she challenged. “And I bet you don’t find this hot either, right?”

She turned around, sticking out her shapely rear and presenting her new ‘Cumslut’ tattoo to him. Peeking over her shoulder, she spotted his erection pulse in his pants.

“I fuckin’ knew it!” she whirled around on him. “You do like it! You like me looking like a damned harlot, do you?”

“No, no!” he protested. “I was just um…thinking of…something else.”

“So, you were getting a hardon thinking about someone else, huh?”

“Of course not!” he realized his mistake. “I was thinking about…”

He glanced at his open book and his eyes spotted the word steak.

“Steak.”

“You got a boner thinking about steak?” she scoffed. “Fuck, you’re a shitty liar. Tell you what. Get that fat cock of yours out. If you last longer than ten minutes in my mouth, I’ll believe you that you aren’t a perv. If not, then I win, and you have to give me the best massage of your life.”

“You know I would give you the massage either way, right?”

“Just shut it and get that dick out!”

///////

Luke walked back towards his room, whistling, when Marco wheeled around the corner and jogged up to him.

“What’s up?” Luke asked as Marco approached.

“There’s someone here to see you.” Marco answered. “A lady from the CIA. She’s waiting in your office.”

“The CIA?” Luke narrowed his eyes. “What the hell are they doing sending someone here? I didn’t even know they knew our location. Are you sure it’s really an agent?”

“All her paperwork and badges check out and she comes up in their database.” Marco responded.

“All right.” Luke sighed. “I’ll go see what she wants. But be prepared just in case. What’s her name?”

“Edith Blackwater. Says she goes by Eda.”


	14. Day 193 Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda makes her appearance in an attempt to free Revy and Rock.

Hey, this is the direct continuation of the previous chapter now featuring Eda. Hope you like it!

Thanks!  
firebird68

“So, you’re from the CIA, yeah?”

Eda turned as Luke entered the office where she had been directed to wait, and went to the other side of the desk, taking a seat.

“I am.” She replied. “I assume you’re in charge around here?”

“Only as far as you’re concerned.” He answered. “My name is Luke.”

“Luke…?”

“Just Luke.” He said. “What business do you have in coming here? We do some work with you from time to time, but we sure as hell don’t answer to you, if that’s what you assholes think. Not to mention the fact that we’re in a foreign country. In case you fools forgot it somewhere amidst your wars, that’s outside your jurisdiction.”

“Oh, relax already.” Eda rolled her eyes, lounging in the chair. “I’m not here to start making orders or some shit like that. I’ve been sent by the agency to offer you a contract. Nothing more.”

“And why did you come in person?” he asked. “My phone still operates perfectly and you idiots have the number. Or did the government cut the funding for the person who’s job it was to make phone calls?”

“Ha.” She said, without humor. “This is a big contract. Big money, big conflict, big danger. The agency needs to be sure that your organization has the appropriate size and military capacity to carry out an operation of this scale.”

“And?”

“Well, you’ll have to show me around so I can answer that question for myself.”

“That can be arranged.” He nodded. “But first, let’s hear the job. We never even accepted the contract, so you might have just come a long way only to get sent back home empty handed.”

“Fine.”

Eda pulled out a laptop from her bag and opened it up, pulling up a section of a map and turning the computer around so that Luke could view it as well.

“This is a sector of Mali that we’ve been keeping an eye on for a while.” She explained, pointing out the area in question. “As you probably know, the country has been in disarray for decades. Wars between various factions and groups are commonplace there. This particular area is in the control of a large paramilitary group under the command of a brutal warlord, General Kazim. We can’t interfere in a sovereign country, so we are looking for someone like yourselves to take them out, clearing the sector for our allied faction in the area to assume control.”

“And why exactly is the United States government so interested in this area?” Luke asked.

“This warlord is a vicious and cruel dictator who has been slaughtering innocent people in the country and wreaking havoc on the region.”

“Oh, so suddenly you care about what happens to some poor random bastards in some shithole country?” Luke laughed, drily. “Don’t make me puke.”

“There are also significant resources in this region that would be quite useful to us if we had diplomatic ties to the group controlling it.” Eda admitted. “We can’t associate or barter with a paramilitary death squad over there for these resources, nor would they even bother to hear us out if we tried.”

“Yeah, that sounds more like it.” Luke sighed. “So, what is it? Oil? Gold? Diamonds?”

“Not important.” Eda shook her head. “All you need to know is that we want them taken care of.”

“What kind of numbers would we be looking at?” Luke asked. “And what armaments do they have?”

“From what we can tell, there are approximately two hundred soldiers there.” Eda answered. “Standard rebel weapons. AK-47s and RPGs. Satellite photos show one old T-54 Soviet tank, but we don’t know if it’s operational or if they even have shells for it.”

“That’s no problem for us.” Luke scoffed. “A mere two hundred men still couldn’t hope to stand against us, especially with those kinds of weapons.”

“Still, I need to check out your operation and make a full report to my superiors before we say yes or no.”

“Whatever.” Luke shook his head. “Well, let’s go then.”

“Not tonight.” Eda said. “It was a long, shitty flight on some rickety jalopy. We can do the whole song and dance tour tomorrow. You got a room where I can stay for a few days and get a shower?”

“Right this way.”

Eda discretely scanned every inch of the compound as she was led down the hall, looking for any clues. Something caught her eyes, and she noticed a large deadbolt on one of the rooms. The small whiteboard hanging on the outside of the door read ‘Revy/Rock’. Concealing a smile, she followed behind Luke and he opened one of the doors, showing her into a standard dorm style room.

Eda waited for several hours until it was well past midnight before she cracked open the door, checking for any nearby soldiers. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she slipped out and crept down the hallway, towards the deadbolted door she had spotted earlier. Carefully making her way through the shadows, she stole down the corridor and approached it. The room was dark when she unlocked the door and darted inside, but there was a good flush of moonlight beaming through the barred window and illuminating the place, showing the sleeping forms of two people in a bed towards the back of the room.

Revy’s sharp ears picked up the tiny ping of the door clicking back into place, and her eyes snapped open as Eda entered. She immediately recognized the blonde woman from Roanapur and opened her mouth to voice her surprise at seeing her here, but Eda held up a finger to her lips, shushing her.

“Keep it down!” Eda hissed. “You want to alert everyone in the fucking compound?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Revy whispered back.

“I made up a story and lied my way in.” Eda answered.

“How the fuck did you manage to do that?” Revy wondered aloud. “What story could you have possibly come up with?”

“That’s not important.” Eda waved her off.

She still didn’t want to blow her cover back in Roanapur and give up the fact that she was an undercover agent. All she needed to do was wait for the right moment and sneak these two out of here.

“I’ll be here for a few days and I plan on making a move either tomorrow or the day after to break you o…”

She froze as Revy gently removed the blanket and swung her legs around to sit upright on the bed. Eda stared as her heavily pregnant belly came into view. She was silent for a few seconds, but then snorted out a burst of laughter, clapping her hands over her mouth as she giggled furiously.

“You…you…” she gasped, trying to contain her amusement. “You got knocked up? That’s fucking hilarious!”

“It won’t be so funny when I kick your teeth in, bitch!” Revy snarled.

“Oh, yeah?” Eda wiped a tear from her eye. “What’re you gonna do, beach-ball belly? And what…does that tattoo say ‘Please Milk’? You some kind of cow now? Jesus, you gonna drown me in milk if you get angry? Who the hell is the father, anyway?”

Revy bared her teeth in anger and didn’t answer, but her eyes briefly flickered over to Rock’s sleeping form. Eda caught the quick movement and realization dawned on her.

“Rock knocked you up?” she asked, incredulously. “This is too fucking rich! I can’t believe you let Rock impregnate you! I can’t believe Rock actually wanted to fuck a mean witch like you!”

“Stuff a sock in it or you’ll be finding out just how mean I can be!” Revy growled, shifting herself to block Rock from her view, protectively.

“God, I can’t take this.” Eda snickered, putting her head in her hands. “I’ve gotta go back before I either get caught or piss myself laughing. I’ll be back in a day or two to sneak you two out.”

“Yeah, right.” Revy rolled her eyes. “You’ll be caught before you get the chance. Say hi to the dogs when you do.”

Eda wasn’t listening and just walked back over to the door, muttering and giggling.

“Fucking Revy…got fucking pregnant!”

She gave one last look back at Revy’s swollen belly and then she was gone. Revy shook with anger, clenching her fists, and took a deep breath to calm herself. Laying back down, she slid back under the blanket with Rock and wrapped her arms around him, drifting back off.

///////

“Coughlin?”

“Is that you, Luke?” came the voice at the other end of the line.

“Yeah.” Luke responded.

He had had a strange feeling about the Eda woman last night and couldn’t sleep properly, so first thing in the morning, he made a call to his most trusted contact in the CIA to clear some things up.

“What do you want?” Coughlin asked.

“You know an agent Edith Blackwater?”

“Blackwater…” Coughlin mused. “You mean Eda? Of course, I know her. I don’t work with her personally, but she’s in the agency.”

“Where is she right now?” Luke asked.

“Let’s see…”

Luke could hear the clacking of a keyboard through the receiver.

“Oh, yeah.” Coughlin spoke. “She’s on a deep cover assignment in Thailand.”

“Thailand?”

“Yeah, some shithole called Roanapur.” He continued. “She’s been off grid for a long time and her handler can’t maintain communication or her cover will be blown. Why are you asking?”

“No reason.” Luke said, his eyes narrowing. “Thanks. Goodbye.”

He hung up the phone and immediately picked up his radio.

“Ben, you copy?”

“Go for Ben.”

“We got a problem. Be in my office with ten men in five minutes.”

“Roger that. See you in five.”

///////

Eda answered within a few seconds when he knocked on her door an hour later. She was dressed in a blue pantsuit similar to the one she had worn yesterday, her long blonde hair wrapped in a tight bun. She was still wearing the sunglasses indoors, for some reason, too, but Luke didn’t bother asking about it. It wouldn’t make a difference soon.

“Ready for your tour, Agent Blackwater?” he asked.

“About damn time.” She grumbled. “It’s nine a.m. already. And don’t call me that. Just call me Eda.”

“All right then, Eda.” Luke acquiesced. “Right this way.”

He directed her down a series of corridors until they came to a steel door.

“This is our first stop on the tour.” He explained, opening it up and ushering her inside.

Eda entered and looked around, confused. The room was mostly dark except for a bright spotlight hanging in the center, shining down below. Beneath, in the center of the beam, was a woman. She was very pregnant and naked, to begin with. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was on her knees, seated on some device between her legs that was buzzing noisily. A series of tubes led from the darkness up to her. One went to her mouth where it was taped in place, and the other two went to her heavy breasts and she could see some white liquid being drawn from her nipples and pumped away. Milk.

Looking at the woman’s face, Eda realized with a jolt that she recognized her. It was Shenhua, the Chinese assassin from Roanapur. Her eyes were glazed over, and her expression was deadpan, but she was whimpering and moaning mindlessly. A puddle of juices covered the floor around the object between her legs.

“This is one of our interrogation rooms.” Luke spoke from directly behind Eda, making her jump. “As you can see, it’s currently occupied. We caught this woman breaking into our base months ago and have been having some fun with her ever since, trying to get as much information from her as possible. I’ve been curious to see how far her mind will bend before it won’t snap back, so I’ve had her riding this sybian for four days now. Hey, Zalensky, what’s the counter up to now?”

“One hundred and eighty-two.” A russian soldier responded, looking down at a hand-held screen.

“One hundred and eighty-two orgasms.” Luke whistled. “The first couple hours, she stayed really strong. Only came a few times. Then she came a few more…and a few more. Now, it sounds like she’s lost most of that control. In fact, here she goes again.”

True enough, Eda watched as Shenhua’s body went rigid and she let out a weak scream, her back arching and her blank eyes rolling around in her skull.

“Guess that makes one hundred and eighty-three.” Luke chuckled. “You wouldn’t happen to know this woman, would you, Eda?”

“No!” she lied. “Of course not. Now, are we going to get on with the tour or what?”

“That’s funny.” Luke said. “Because she actually is from the same city as where you’re really stationed. Roanapur.”

Eda turned to face Luke. Before she could react, several men came at her from both sides. They grabbed her arms and held her still as she struggled, pinning them behind her back.

“In fact, Shenhua here came to this base for the same reason that you did.” Luke continued. “To free Revy and Rock. Isn’t that right?”

Eda stared at him, momentarily losing her confidence, before furrowing her eyebrows again.

“Of course not!” Eda snapped. “Who the hell is this Revy and Rock anyway?”

“I think we’re done with the lies, don’t you?” Luke sighed. “They won’t get you anywhere now. But since you insist on continuing this charade, maybe we can soften you up like your friend here for a bit.”

“Wait, no!” Eda protested.

It was too late. The men dragged her into the center of the room, directly across from Shenhua, and began to ensnare her. Cuffs were snapped onto her wrists, locking her hands behind her back. A few switchblades flashed into view and the knives descended onto her clothes, slicing away at them until the fabric fell to the floor in a useless heap, leaving her completely naked. Eda kicked and fought, shouting obscenities at them, but she couldn’t hope to match the strength of her captors.

“Can someone shut this bitch up?” one of them grumbled.

“With pleasure.” Another replied.

Eda screeched in outrage as a thick tube made of clear plastic was stuffed in her mouth. She thrashed as it was pushed deeper and gagged when it poked into her throat. Unable to stop it, she could only squirm and fight fruitlessly as the tube was forced several inches down her throat, stretching her walls out painfully around the hard pipe. Hands followed and wrapped strand after strand of duct tape around the outside, trapping the tube down her throat and sealing her lips around it.

“That’s better.” The soldier laughed. “Okay, bring in the sybian.”

Eda watched in fear as a man carried out the device. It looked sort of like a saddle, with its rounded, black shape that was clearly meant to be sat on. Unlike a saddle, however, there was a short, but thick, six inch dildo protruding from the top of it and a series of electrical cords trailing off into the darkness from the base of the machine. The soldier set down the machine beneath her and the other men started to push her down. She struggled fiercely, but it was no use, and she was slowly forced to her knees.

She shrieked and gagged around the tube as the dildo entered her cunt and she was pushed down further until she was firmly against the base, her lips stretched around the dildo and her clit mashed against the black leather. Immediately, the men began to tighten straps around her. They tied her thighs, ankles, and knees in place, ratcheting her down securely. A final strap went around her waist and was cinched down, completing the bind, and preventing her from moving an inch in any direction. To make it all the more humiliating, a collar was placed around her neck and clicked in place.

“All set, boys?”

“Oh, yeah. She’s good and stuck now.”

“Great.”

Luke crouched in front of Eda, staring her right in the eyes, and held up a small remote control. Her eyes flashed with fear and she urgently shook her head no, but he just grinned in response and pressed the button.

A scream left Eda’s mouth as the sybian hummed to life. She had heard of them before in the extensive porn industry of Roanapur but experiencing one for herself was something else altogether. The vibrations were insanely intense and traveled throughout the whole thing, dildo and seat included. Her interior walls, her pussy lips, and her clit were instantly assaulted by the powerful sensations and she cried out from the sheer intensity of it, her cunt involuntarily moistening and trickling a small amount of her juices onto the black leather beneath her.

“Bets on how long it takes her to cum?” Luke called back to the men. “Fifty bucks, Price Is Right rules.

“I got ten minutes.”

“Nah, she’s tougher than that. Fifteen minutes.”

“That Chinese bitch lasted twenty-five before her first. I give blondie twenty.”

As it turned out, none of them were right. Eda only lasted a mere eight minutes before she screamed at the top of her lungs and trembled violently, her orgasm ripping through her and shredding her willpower. She cried and moaned feverously, wrenching against her binds as her sensitive pussy was assaulted by the sustained and tremendous vibrations.

“She goin’?” Luke asked.

“Yep, she just came.” Said the man with the screen that was monitoring her vitals through her collar. “Only eight minutes, eleven seconds. You all lose.”

“Hey, I said ten minutes!” One guy complained.

“Price is right rules.” The other explained. “Closest without going over.”

“Damn!” he swore. “Stupid slut! Why couldn’t you hold on another two minutes?”

Luke just smiled as they argued and watched Eda’s eyes roll in her skull, still shrieking and convulsing wildly. Her bindings strained and shifted slightly, but they didn’t give a millimeter and she collapsed, sucking air in through her nose as her painfully intense climax finally abated.

“You can go, men.” Luke called.

He waited until they had all filed out of the room before clicking a button on his remote, cranking the vibrations from level eight to level nine.

“This tube will give you any water or…protein that you might need during your interrogation.” Luke explained, tapping the plastic pipe lodged in her throat.

Eda’s eyes grew with horror as she realized that she was going to be enduring these torturous orgasms for a while.

“Have a good time, Eda.” He called, walking away. “I’ll see you in a day or two.”

He closed the door behind him, smiling as he caught a final glimpse of Eda thrashing and screaming in outraged fear.


	15. Day 195

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda becomes closely acquainted with the equestrian department.

Getting close to the big finale, people. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the story so far. Coming up, the story comes to an end.

Just watched "Angel Beats". F in the chat for my heart.

Eda shivered and quaked, moaning mindlessly as another climax overtook her. She didn’t even have a clue at this point how many that brought the tally up to. She had lost count after twenty eight or twenty nine and no longer had the mental capacity to keep track of her endless orgasms. The sybian and floor beneath her was soaked in her juices and her shivering body was covered in beads of sweat. Her blonde hair had long since escaped its tight bun from her thrashing and was now plastered to her damp skin and shoulders. She could vaguely hear Shenhua across from her also moaning, near constantly at this point, but she was in no state to even register the other woman she was sharing the interrogation room with.

Interrogation room? What a joke. She hadn’t been questioned once since being tied down in here by the men. How long had it been? She had no idea anymore. There was no clock on the walls and there were no windows in the dark room. She remembered the men saying something about eight minutes before her first orgasm, but that span of time had most definitely shrunk between her peaks. Meaning, even if she did somehow have a way of keeping a tally of total orgasms, it wouldn’t do her any good to guess the elapsed duration of her torture. For all she knew, it could have been eight hours or a week.

No, there was no interrogation going on in the interrogation room. Just sexual torment being inflicted on the two fucked-goofy girls. No one had even entered the room since they left her there eons ago to bear her punishment for lying her way in the compound. True, she had passed out a few times from sense overload, so she could have missed someone coming in, but she had been quickly woken up each time by the insistent, excruciating vibrations of that damned sybian she was strapped to. Fuck, there she went again.

Lost in the arrival of her next climax, Eda didn’t even hear the door open or the sudden influx of light that briefly streamed into the room. Her head slumping forward, quivering uncontrollably, Eda’s ears tiredly picked up the sound of footsteps approaching them.

Dinah walked into the center of the room and studied the two tied women beneath the single floodlight illuminating them. Turning to Shenhua, she knelt down before her and snapped her fingers in front of the Chinese girl’s glazed, blank, twitching eyes. Smirking at the lack of reaction to her, Dinah moved on to the new prey that had been recently caught trying to break the security of their base and get those two lovebirds out. What kind of sway they held to compel people to go to such lengths and face such risks just for the chance of rescuing them, Dinah certainly didn’t know. Regardless, she was all too happy to welcome another victim into her sexual exploits, and now, she had a cute little blonde to play with.

Kneeling in front of the trembling Eda, Dinah gave her a few light slaps to her face, waking her up from her post-orgasm stupor and making her raise her exhausted head. Eda blinked, finding herself face to face with a woman she had never met before. She was very beautiful, strikingly so, but the model looks were offset by the somewhat sadistic grin that was etched in her features.

“So, you’re the new addition, huh?” Dinah noted. “I’m Dinah.”

Eda, unable to form any kind of verbal response, what with her melted brain and her throat still being stuffed by the thick tube, just let out a weak moan.

“You don’t seem to be liking your new accommodations.” Dinah said, mock sweetness dripping from her tone. “Do you…want to be let out?”

That was sufficient to penetrate the thick fog clouding Eda’s thoughts. The prospect of escaping this torturous cycle of orgasms was like a beacon of light that lit up her world. Her eyes wide and pleading, she shook her yes as vigorously as her tired body could manage.

“Hmm…” Dinah tapped her finger to her chin. “I don’t know. You’re supposed to have two days in interrogation. It’s only been…”

She glanced down at her watch.

“Twenty-six hours and seventeen minutes. You still have another Twenty-two hours to go.”

Twenty…two…HOURS?!?! Eda would never make it. She couldn’t endure another twenty minutes, let alone twenty-two hours! Humming frantically around the choking tube, she shook her head no and silently begged for mercy.

“Well…” Dinah sighed. “I suppose I could commute your sentence to some…physical labor. That is, if you still want to end your punishment early.”

“MMMMM!” Eda nodded furiously, feeling another orgasm on the rise.

“Okay, I’ll let you out. But…” Dinah said, raising her hand and pointing at Eda’s face. “You will be helping me get my horses some exercise this afternoon. Understand?”

“Mmmm!” Eda hummed, her right eye twitching uncontrollably, the climax drawing ever close. “Mhmmm!”

“Oh…are you about to cum?” Dinah giggled. “Don’t you want to finish up that last one before I switch you off?”

Eda whimpered and shook her head no, but Dinah just smiled and shook her head yes in return. Reaching down, she extended her index finger and gingerly touched the tip to Eda’s abused, engorged clit. That simple action was more than enough to send Eda right over the edge and into a fit of shaking and screaming as her cunt clenched down on the drenched dildo that was stretching her out. Dinah carefully ripped off the tape on her mouth and yanked the thick pipe out of her throat, making her briefly gag as her neck returned to normal. With her mouth now clear, Eda was free to babble nonsensically, utterly lost in the throes of her umpteenth orgasm. Gasping for air, she stared up at Dinah, desperately, as her ultra-sensitive pussy was relentlessly stimulated in the aftermath.

“Please…!” she begged. “S…Shut it…AH…shut it oooofff!”

“Oh, well.” Dinah shrugged. “If you insist.”

Reaching down, she felt along the backside of the sybian until her fingers felt the power button, shutting it off. Eda whimpered, gratefully, as the agonizing vibrations finally came to an end and she slumped forward in her bonds. Humming cheerfully, Dinah moved from strap to strap, undoing the pieces holding the beat-down blonde in place. Undoing the last one, leaving only the handcuffs in place, Dinah took Eda by the arm and helped her to her feet.

Eda groaned as the dildo finally left her pussy, rubbing her poor walls on the way out. She was dragged to her feet by Dinah, but as soon as her weight settled on her legs, her limbs turned to rubber and she stumbled forwards, collapsing to the ground in a puddle of sweat and juices. Her chest heaving, she tried to get up, but yet again her legs failed her, and she dropped to her hands and knees, unable to support herself. Dinah watched from the side, her hands on her hips, and frowned.

“Can’t walk yet, huh?” she noted. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. Hang on a minute.”

Walking to the shattered Shenhua, Dinah unplugged one of the tubes milking her breasts from the pump and returned to Eda’s motionless form. Taking the blonde’s chin and lifting her head, she stuffed the thin tube past her lips, unkinking the hose and allowing the small stream to enter her mouth.

“Drink up.” She said, walking to the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Following the tube up to Shenhua and realizing what it was, Eda initially recoiled at the thought of drinking from another woman. When the sweet, savory fluid filled her mouth, however, she forgot her reluctance and greedily sucked it down. Despite the thick pipe in her throat from earlier having been to give her water, she really hadn’t been given enough to replenish the sheer amount that she had sweated out, and she was fiercely thirsty. With the delicious and creamy milk at her disposal now, she drank from the tube like a straw, urging more of the fluid from Shenhua’s swollen breast and gulping it down, greedily.

Dinah returned a few minutes later, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. Hefting the slim blonde to a seated position, she gently removed the milk tube from Eda’s grasping lips, laughing as she whined for more, and went to plug it back in to the pump. Lifting the handcuffed Eda up, she eased her weak body into the wheelchair and took her place behind it, pushing her from the room. Eda’s vision was still slightly fuzzy, but she could see the hallways passing by as she was wheeled through the compound to some unknown destination. 

Through doors and corridors, she was pushed until they came to a big room with an open garage door at both ends. One led somewhere into the base, and the other led to the outside. It was the first time in a day that Eda had seen sunlight. Whistling, Dinah pushed the wheelchair over to a table in the middle of the room and helped Eda stand up. Unlocking the handcuffs, she eased the weak woman up onto the table and rolled her onto her back.

“Wait here.”

Eda was too worn out to even try to make a run for it if she wanted to, and she just laid there on the table as Dinah strode off through the overhead door that led into the building. A few minutes later, Eda heard a rhythmic clopping sound and a large stallion appeared in the opening. That’s right. She remembered something about agreeing to help Dinah take care of the horses and get them exercise. She wasn’t sure exactly how she was expected to help out much in her current physical state, but she guessed she would find out.

Dinah led the horse over to the table like she had done multiple times before to Revy and Shenhua. The half-conscious blonde barely noticed as the enormous beast was brought behind her. That is, until Dinah tapped the tabletop, urging the horse to rear up and come down with its hooves on either side of her. Eda’s eyes went wide as she was greeted with the intimidating sight of a gigantic, two-and-a-half-foot horse dick. Wait. This was NOT what she had thought she was agreeing to when she said she would help get the horses some exercise. Her hands scrambling at the wooden surface, she tried to push herself away, but Dinah grabbed her by the neck, easily holding her still. Eda watched in horror, chuckling nervously as the woman grasped the fat shaft and brought it down to her face.

“Dinah…Dinah, right?” she laughed, eyeing the pre-cum drooling tip descending toward her. “Come on, you’re not serious, right? That thing will never fit in me.”

Dinah didn’t answer and just smirked, rubbing the slimy head against Eda’s lips, making her shriek and jerk her face to the side.

“No!” she yelped. “Please, don’t! I’ll choke to death on that monster! Please, don’t do this to m…”

Tired of her yapping, Dinah grabbed Eda’s chin and pinched it firmly, forcing her jaw open and holding her in place. Trembling and squirming in fear, Eda could do nothing but gawk as the enormous dick was once again pressed to her lips. Her mouth wasn’t opened all the way, only a little more than half, but that was all the huge stud needed. As soon as the tip got the slightest bit of purchase in her and felt her warm breath on him, he whinnied and bucked forward, forcing his head into her mouth.

Eda screeched and scrambled as her jaw was pushed open wide around the girthy shaft. She could feel the tip just resting, threateningly, right at the entrance to her tight throat. She had struggled enough to maintain her cool with just the tube in her throat earlier, but this was on a whole other level. Before she could protest further, the horse jerked his powerful legs, forcing the menacing tip forth and jamming it down her throat. Eda gagged violently and screamed around him as her tight walls were stretched to the max. She could feel the thick head sinking ever deeper into her, just from the insistent weight of the huge beast, and every millimeter was agonizing.

Dinah cooed and smiled, watching as the bulbous head of her pet’s cock bulged out the blonde captive’s neck. Every ridge and vein were plainly evident and imprinted on the taut skin of Eda’s neck and Dinah stroked the obscene bulge, giggling. Clicking her tongue, she urged the horse on, and he eagerly obliged, thrusting further into the tight, warm opening, drawing another scream and series of hysterical chokes from the little blonde.

“There we go.” Dinah laughed. “Almost halfway now. Don’t give up on me yet, honey. Not that you have a choice, but still.”

Fulfilling his biological compulsion to mate with whatever hole he found himself in, the stallion began to buck his muscular hips, forcing and driving inch after neck-stretching inch down the thrashing Eda’s throat. Eda’s face was already a mess, covered in tears and saliva and horse pre-cum that sprayed around the tight seal of her lips to drip down into her eyes and her forehead, getting stuck in her frazzled hair. She could feel her lungs burning furiously, but she couldn’t bring herself to focus enough under the pounding thrusts of the huge animal to make herself breathe through her nose. Instead, all she could do was feel the oxygen slowly run out and pray that he would stop moving long enough for her to get a breath before she passed out.

Her wish was granted soon enough. When the final, urgent thrust from the horse drove his cock down to the base, Dinah clicked her tongue twice, signaling the animal to stop. The horse knickered and stomped one hoof, but he obediently obeyed and paused, his entire fat length lodged down Eda’s throat. Eda struggled to calm herself now that he was no longer moving and made herself tune out her clogged windpipe, instead thinking only about her nose. It wasn’t easy, but with a little effort, her nostrils finally flared and drew in a short squeak of air into her lungs. After that, it was a bit easier now that she had the concept of nose-breathing with a stuffed throat, and she was able to draw in quick gasps of oxygen through her desperate nostrils.

While she was solely focused on staying conscious, Dinah had other plans in mind. Eda could vaguely feel leather cuffs being clasped around her wrists and ankles, but she was too busy to take much notice of it. Humming, Dinah pulled out another long strap and clipped one end to Eda’s left wrist. Throwing the long, leather strap over the horse’s back, she moved to the other side and clipped the other end to the right wrist cuff. 

Eda, who had up until that point had her attention centered only on the cock she was impaled upon, suddenly went wide-eyed when Dinah cinched down the strap, pulling her arms up around the sides of the horse until her breasts were pressed into the animal’s underbelly. Realizing Dinah’s intentions, she resumed kicking and struggling, but it was far too late for that. In her weakened state with a limited supply of oxygen, an enormous dick down her throat, and her arms locked away, she was unable to mount any kind of serious defense against the woman’s devious machinations.

Snatching up Eda’s flailing right leg, Dinah clipped a second strap to the cuff on that ankle and threw the strap over the back of the horse before moving to the other side and clipping it to that ankle. Grabbing the excess leather on the other end of the buckle, Dinah grunted and tugged, cinching it tight and lifting Eda’s lower body up off the table until the blonde woman was raised completely off the wooden surface and trapped against the bottom of the horse.

Stepping back to admire her achievement, Dinah licked her lips, her hands on her hips. Eda was now tightly strapped to the belly of the huge stallion, stuck there with its cock down her spasming throat in a classic belly-riding position. Dinah had seen this concept in some hentai before, but she hadn’t been able to find any real-life examples of the position being accomplished or attempted and had been curious to try. Presented with the prospect of breaking in their newest capture, she had eagerly decided that today was the day that she indulged in one of her sexual fantasies, at the expense of Eda’s comfort.

Ducking beneath the horse, she went over to the blonde woman’s head and stroked her damp hair off her forehead, the blonde locks falling limply towards the ground under the compelling force of gravity. Feeling the fingers on her sweaty skin, Eda’s clenched eyes cracked open and Dinah’s gaze met them, smiling down at the furious, terrified girl.

“I know this wasn’t what you were thinking when I asked you to help me exercise my horses.” Dinah said, smiling apologetically. “But I have always wanted to try this and your tight, little throat was perfect for the occasion. Would you hang out for a minute? Get it? HANG out?”

Dinah laughed hysterically at her own pun and pulled the reigns of the large horse, urging him down off the table ant onto all fours. Eda jostled slightly as the beast landed, but she essentially didn’t move even a millimeter, the tight binds doing their job. Disappearing from her limited field of view, Dinah came back a couple minutes later carrying a saddle. Hefting it up onto the back of the animal, she tightened the straps for her decidedly more conventional riding apparatus, preparing to take her boy out for a walk. Ready to get moving, she ducked her head back down again and met Eda’s pained eyes, smirking evilly. 

“If you can, try to keep conscious down there.” Dinah teased. “I mean, it doesn’t really matter if you pass out, but I know that a lively throat will feel much better than a sleeping throat for my beautiful boy here. Hey, look on the bright side. You’ll get to enjoy some fresh air. That is, whatever air you can squeeze through that nose of yours. Have fun!”

With that, Dinah climbed up into the saddle and gently pressed her spurs into him, urging him to start walking. Their compound being located in the secluded jungle of the Philippines, there were plenty of wooded trails for the horses to walk on, and Dinah took her stallion through the trees, admiring the scenic surroundings and the soft, cool breeze on her face. She could just barely hear the distraught gagging above the sound of her horse’s clopping hooves, and she snickered, sighing happily. This was working even better than she had hoped.

“How’s it going down there?” she called down to the tied blonde. “Having a good time? Enjoying the great outdoors? It’s really a beautiful country.”

The lush, green jungle foliage was the absolute last thing on Eda’s mind. She was more concerned with the humongous horse cock buried to the base in her throat. Every step that the horse took caused her to shift a little, just barely driving the stiff pole an inch in and out of her mouth. Above her, Dinah kicked her heels again, and the horse picked up speed a bit, making Eda squeal and retch as the slight throating increased in pace, the heavy horse balls smacking against her red face.

It didn’t take long before the worst of Eda’s fears were realized. She felt the physical indicators first before the actual orgasm was initiated. The engorged shaft stretching her neck thickened even further, swelling in anticipation. She saw as the fat nuts swinging into her eyes started to flex and twitch, confirming her suspicions. Then, the eruption happened. Eda screamed and fought as the tip deep inside her exploded powerfully. It felt like a veritable hose had been turned on in her belly and she was quickly being filled by the copious amounts of cum. Squealing and struggling fruitlessly, she wrenched against her bonds, unable to escape the onslaught of splooge.

To her further horror, the equestrian climax just didn’t stop. She could feel her stomach bloating and inflating under the immense pressure of the growing amount in her. Her skin stretched and her belly grew, bulging out from her body. Her screams turned into weak gargles as the horse whinnied, shooting off the final few streams of jizz down her throat. By the time he was done, Eda’s belly was visually about seven months pregnant. Any slack that had been in the straps holding her to the horse was now gone, that space take up by her swollen tummy.

Dinah giggled, hearing the girl’s screams turn to weak, pleading gurgles. She knew that her blonde cocksleeve had just been packed full of equine semen and her belly was surely bulging profanely. She could almost imagine the audible sloshing sounds that she would hear if she pressed her ear to Eda’s tight tummy, but that would have to wait. She had much more in store for her newest toy. Patting the horse’s muscular neck, she smiled at the back of his head and gave a glance at the twitching legs that were wrapped up around him, locking his fleshlight in place.

“What do you think, buddy?” she laughed. “Got another load in you? I’m sure we can find some more creamy cum in those fat balls of yours for our friend down there. A nice, long walk is just what you need to work up number two. Don’t worry. She can take it…probably.”


	16. Day 362 (Good Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga comes to an end. There are two alternate endings. This is the "Good Ending". The next chapter will be the "Sad Ending".

Well, here we are, ladies and gents. The saga comes to an end. On a serious note, I truly hope you all enjoyed this series. This was my first long story and I was nervous about taking this on, but I'm glad that I did. I think it came out well. Before you read these, the last parts, please leave a comment when you're done. Whether you loved it, hated it, didn't much care...whatever it is. Let me know your thoughts. I do enjoy seeing feedback and it helps me to improve on my writing. Now then...let's get into it.

But first!

You must choose...

There are two endings for this story. A good ending...and a sad ending. This is the good ending. So, make your decision on which you prefer, good or sad. Or just read both, I guess. I'm not a cop. I know what you're thinking. That's exactly what a cop would say. Really, I'm not. Anyways, even if I was, I don't think it would make any difference. What am I talking about? Oh, yeah. This is the good ending. The next chapter will be the bad ending.

Enjoy!  
firebird68

Revy opened her eyes and blinked away the spots dancing in her vision. Raising from the pillow, she scooted into a seated position and yawned, rubbing her face.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

She turned at the sound of Rock’s voice. He usually woke up before her these days because she often stayed up late taking care of their baby and making sure he got to sleep all right. Their baby. The words still tasted bizarre in her mouth. She had never, in her wildest dreams, ever once considered that she would become a mother. But here she was, with a man she loved, and they had a child together. Of course, they were still locked in a foreign compound with their immediate future still completely obscure. Sort of a mercenary version of the white picket fence, if you will.

The first week or so after she gave birth had been some of the hardest days that she had faced here yet. The exhaustion, the worry, the long hours. It made for a rough beginning. Of course, that was also balanced out by the pride, the love, and the hope that they both had. They named their child Balor. It was an ode to one of the few people she had ever looked up to, Balalaika. She wondered if she would ever see the woman again.

In the ensuing weeks, they had slowly become more and more accustomed to their newfound roles as parents. Rock didn’t have any more experience with kids than she did, but he did have a profound patience that she lacked and doubted she would ever have. He had put up with her moodiness and perturbed attitude stemming from her state of exhaustion and always made sure to tend to her and Balor’s needs, no matter what it was.

“Here.”

Revy was snapped from her half-asleep daydream as Rock handed her a steaming mug full of coffee, Balor cradled in his other arm, sound asleep.

“Thanks.” She accepted the cup, somewhat distastefully.

Luke had afforded them a few more amenities in the elapsed time since Balor arrived. Among those were items for a baby and some minor kitchen items that one might see in a college dorm. Coffee had been included as well. Revy had never much been one for coffee before. It tasted terrible and there was so much fanfare to it these days, what with all the fancy espressos and other shit in the nicer sections of Roanapur, so she never got aboard that train. Still, she had grown on it a little and the caffeine was certainly a necessity when dealing with a newborn, she had come to find out.

Blowing the steam away from the surface of the dark liquid, she waited a minute or two and then took a sip, cursing and recoiling as she nearly burned her tongue. She turned to glare at Rock as he laughed at her, having taken a seat again over at the table.

“What’s so damn funny?” she snapped.

“Nothing.” He snickered. “I’m just surprised you haven’t learned to let it cool down by now. What is that, the fifth or sixth time you’ve burned your tongue drinking too quickly?”

“You’re the one who made it, asshole!” she complained, shooting him a middle finger.

“I can’t control the thermodynamics of coffee.” He countered. “You’re just too impatient.”

“Took you that long to figure that out about me?” she grumbled, her voice low so he couldn’t hear her.

“What?” he asked, turning his ear towards her.

“Nothing.” She sighed. “How long have you been up?”

“Oh, about two hours.”

“And Balor?”

“He was still sleeping when I got up.” Rock answered, looking down at the baby. “How late were you up last night?”

“Too late.” Revy lied. “You should stay up late for a change.”

In truth, Balor had proved to be a shockingly easy child to take care of thus far. He cried very rarely, and he went to sleep on a somewhat regular schedule.

“I don’t mind staying up.” Rock shrugged. “But then, you have to wake up early. Still want to switch?”

“Ah, forget it.” Revy groaned, much preferring to sleep in.

“That’s what I thought.” Rock smirked.

He looked down as their son stirred in his arms, signaling that he was now awake. A brief wail rang out in the room, as was customary for his mornings, but some gentle rocking and shushing soon silenced him.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Rock said, standing. “Do you want to hold him or should I put him in his crib?”

“No, give the little rugrat here.” She replied, holding out her arms to accept the child. “I’ve got to feed him anyways. I’m sure he’s hungry.”

“Lucky kid.” Rock winked at her, making her cheeks flush.

Before she could shoot back a snarky response, he had disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. A few moments later, she could hear the shower turn on. Raising her son up to her chest, she waited a few seconds to see if he was hungry. As was his custom signal now, his tiny arm extended towards her breast. It was something they had spotted that he did whenever he was hungry.

‘Just like a dog.’ Revy thought, blowing a laugh out her nose.

She brought him up to her bare chest and positioned him for feeding, which he eagerly partook, hungry for his breakfast of her milk. It was much different than when Rock had milked her, of course. When they had done it before, it had been half a sexual thing between lovers and half a comfort thing between partners. Now, breastfeeding was just part of her normal, motherly routine. She could hear the calming, rhythmic patter of water droplets striking the shower wall and she smiled down at her son’s peaceful face, feeling a swell of pride.

Despite the obviously perpetual state of arrest they were in, she was…happy. Truly, for the first time in her life, she could honestly say that she was happy. Not the kind of emotion that she put on as a front at the bars or the joyous adrenaline rush that she felt when entering combat as Two-hands. This was some entirely different and unique emotion that she had never experienced before in the streets of Roanapur. She had thought she had seen it, retrospectively recognized it in the eyes of parents she saw in the city, but it was something else completely to experience it for herself. It was foreign and almost alarming early on, but she had come to love feeling that way. On top of all that, Luke had surprisingly left her alone for the most part since she gave birth. It made her wonder, could things really be turning around for her? Could their luck be shifting?

///////

“You’re being way too easy on them.” Dinah complained.

Luke didn’t look up from his paperwork.

“Is that so?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “When’s the last time you even punished or fucked Revy? It’s been two and a half months since she had her little brat. She’s more than able to resume her internment schedule as normal. Or have you forgotten that she murdered one of your brothers. One of OUR brothers.”

“If you think I would forget something like that, then you don’t know a thing about me.” Luke answered.

He still didn’t look up, but a slight edge had crept into his voice.

“You know what I think?” she continued, not noticing the steel in his tone. “I think you’re going soft. You see this happy little love story playing out in front of you and you don’t want to interrupt it. At least let me take over on her. One of us still has some balls around here. You didn’t have any problem putting Shenhua right back into the rotation once she had her kid. So, why not Revy? Simple. Because you’re going soft.”

“Maybe…” Luke growled. “Maybe I am. Who can say, really? I doubt I would know if I had. I can tell you one thing for certain, though. You need to watch your tone and show some respect with the way you talk to me. I’m still your senior. Don’t forget, it was me who brought you out of that cesspool in Lompoc and offered you a role here. I’m not above giving out an ass kicking when someone needs it, even if that someone is a woman. Get me?”

Dinah opened her mouth to snap something back, but her better judgement finally kicked in and she shut up before she said something that got her in hot water.

“Fine.” She sighed. “If you won’t punish her, then I will.”

“I’m warning you.” He finally looked up at her. “Stay away from them.”

“That an order?” she challenged. “I thought you weren’t our leader.”

“You heard me.”

Scowling, Dinah stomped from his office, her hair whirling.

///////

Revy got her answer, a resounding no, later that evening. She and Rock were lying together on the bed, just staying quiet and enjoying each other’s company. Balor was snoozing in his crib, silently. Suddenly, they heard the deadbolt slide to the side and the door opened. They both raised their heads to see who it was and Revy’s mood instantly soured. It was quite possibly her least favorite person in the world. Dinah. The beautiful merc sauntered into the room without a care in the world and flopped down in one of their chairs, surveying the scene of the three of them.

“Well, well, well.” She smirked. “Isn’t this sweet? You two have got a regular old house going on here, haven’t you? I’m almost jealous, actually.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Revy growled, tossing off the blanket and swinging her legs around to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, nothing much.” Dinah sniffed. “Maybe I just popped by to see how life was going. Just shoot the breeze a little. Maybe have some tea and crackers? Would you believe that?”

“Hell no.”

“Smart.” Dinah laughed.

She rose from the chair and moved towards the crib, causing Revy and Rock to surge to their feet. They froze in their tracks, though, as they were greeted with the barrel of Dinah’s pistol.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t want the baby to wake up, do we?” She said, gesturing with the muzzle for them to back up. “You two seem a little on edge. Was it something I said? Well, relax, wouldja? I’m not gonna hurt the little bastard.”

She returned her gaze to the crib and extended her index finger on her unoccupied hand to gently nudge the baby’s tiny hand.

“What’s his name?” she asked.

When no answer was forthcoming, she turned to stare at the two edgy parents.

“His name is Balor.” Rock finally responded.

“Balor?” Dinah repeated, mulling it over. “That wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with Balalaika, would it?”

The further glare on Revy’s face answered the question for her and she burst out laughing.

“God, that’s so pathetic!” she snickered. “You named your kid after someone you look up to? How useless of a sentiment is that? Well, since you admire her so much, let me ask you something? Where is she? Hmm? Where? She has enough manpower, connections, and arms to rival even the strength of our own organization, yet I don’t see her coming to the rescue. Do you? You may look up to her, but that means that, in turn, she looks down on you. Balalaika is a bloodthirsty harpy who will do anything to accumulate power and wealth. She has no time for personal ties and…sentiment!”

Dinah practically spat the last word out.

“That’s what brought you here today, isn’t it?” she continued, regaining her poise. “That’s what brought all of us here today. Your attachment to Rock and our attachment to Andy, the man you killed. The only difference is, we are simply smarter and more organized than you. We knew it would be a simple matter to lure you into a trap. Do you think that if Balalaika had been the one that pulled the trigger on Andy that we would have captured her at all, let alone in one week? Of course not. She doesn’t share your petty attachments so there is nothing to bait the trap with. And now…”

She gazed down at the sleeping child.

“You have yet another sentiment. Another attachment. Another weakness. Something that others can use to exploit you, which is exactly what I plan on doing today. So, here’s how it works. Little Balor here continues his nappy-time in the bathroom where he can’t be disturbed. The two of you do exactly as I say. If not…well, you know what they say about keeping firearms around children. You never know when there could be an accident. Are we clear?”

Revy and Rock both nodded, still rigid and tensed.

“Great.”

She grabbed the side of the crib and rolled it on its wheels into the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind her.

“Now then…” she scratched her temple with the muzzle of her gun before returning to point it at the two of them. “Where were we? Oh, right. I was about to give you instructions and you were about to follow them exactly. Now where to begin…? Revy, you sit on the bed and don’t move a muscle. Rock, you sit in that chair right there. Chop, chop. Get to it.”

They both hesitated, momentarily, but a quick glance at the bathroom door and they complied, taking their assigned seats.

“Actually, Rock.” Dinah interrupted him. “Before you sit, why don’t you get rid of those pants. We won’t be needing them.”

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re do…!” Revy, snarled, but she was interrupted by the sound of Dinah chambering a round in her pistol.

Her mouth twisted into a snarl, she reluctantly kept quiet, shaking with rage.

“Boxers, too.” Dinah continued, cheerfully.

When he was nude from the waist down and seated in the chair, she quickly stripped off her own clothes, listening to Revy’s enraged growling, and waltzed over to Rock.

“My, you really do have a beautiful cock.” She sighed, kneeling between his legs. “All of the men here have big ones, too, but they’re a result of experimental steroids some of the world governments were toying with back when they were in the service. I much prefer my dicks natural. Homegrown. And boy, you sure do have the king of all organic dicks.”

Her head descended and eagerly engulfed the tip of his limp length, slurping and sucking fiercely. Rock grimaced and tried desperately to hold back his erection. Maybe if he didn’t get hard, she would get bored and leave. He did every trick in the book. Thinking about sports or gross stuff or just simple meditation. His knuckles grew pale white as he clenched the edge of his seat. Still, he could feel himself losing the battle. He couldn’t alter his biology, and his biology was screaming at him to get hard and fuck the unholy crap out of this beautiful woman. Panicked, he opened his eyes and looked to Revy.

Revy’s heart melted as she saw the pained expression on his face. She knew he must have been trying desperately to keep from getting aroused, and it was no easy feat. Due to the demands of her pregnancy and their newborn, they hadn’t had any kind of sex for months. She knew that he sporadically jacked off in the bathroom to relieve the built-up tension, but it had been a good week since he had last cleared the pipes. His testosterone levels were probably through the roof and no man could withstand such a gorgeous woman worshipping their manhood for any prolonged amount of time. Her eyes softening, she met his gaze in return and nodded to him, mouthing the words, ‘It’s okay’.

He still tried to hold out for a few more seconds, her brave, beautiful fool, but finally let out a huge gasp, his taut muscles going limp. She watched as his penis quickly grew from partial-boner to full mast within a matter of seconds under Dinah’s relentless tongue. Dinah giggled as she felt him rapidly stiffening in her mouth.

“Finally ready to play, Rockie?” she teased, her tongue swirling around his tip.

Revy’s temper bloomed even further at that. Rockie? Who the hell did this bitch think she was giving HER man pet nicknames? Still, that was a minor insult compared to watching this woman begin to suck on his cock in earnest. Her lips sealed around him, diving down his length and swallowing half of him in one speedy motion. Retreating, she moved down again, this time taking his entire eleven inches into her throat before returning. Breaking the seal and pulling her mouth off, she looked up at Rock’s grimaced face.

“Does Revy deepthroat you, too?” Dinah asked, innocently. “How about you let us know who’s really better at it.”

Revy shifted on the bed, furiously, but a slight, metallic tapping brought her attention to beneath the chair where Dinah’s hand was still gripping the pistol, tapping the barrel against the floor in warning. Shooting Revy a smug, sideways look, Dinah once again plunged her head downwards, swallowing Rock whole and starting to bob her head in long, fluid motions, taking his entire length down her throat each and every time. Revy had to admit that she was extremely talented at giving blowjobs.

Revy soon recognized the subtle signs that told her when Rock was about to cum. His muscular thighs tensed up and his grip tightened on the chair again. Dinah felt the slight jerk in his balls and realized it also, moving back to release his dick from her mouth with a loud pop. Breathing heavily, she grinned up at him.

“You were about to blow, weren’t you?” she giggled, rising to her feet. “What’s the matter? Is Revy not taking care of poor Rock now that there’s another boy in the picture? Well, don’t worry, I’ll make it all better for you. Besides, you can’t cum in my mouth. I want it all in my tight, fertile pussy.”

“Excuse me?!” Revy narrowed her eyes.

“You heard me.” Dinah turned to look at her. “I have to admit, I am jealous of you. I think I could do the whole ‘settle down and have some kiddies’ routine. Thing is, in order to do that, I’ll be needing a new boyfriend. And Rock, here, is the perfect candidate. So, I’ll be making him mine now. You two had your little bit of fun, but your time of sharing a cell is over. Now, put your cream in me, Rock. Give me a baby of my own.”

“No.”

“What did you just say?” she snapped her head back around to stare at him.

“I said no!” he growled, pushing her away from him.

Dinah stumbled briefly, but recovered quickly. There was a flash of movement and then Rock cried out as the butt of her pistol cracked him across the forehead. Revy stared, her temper boiling, as Rock’s head slumped forward, unconscious. There was a slight trickle of blood coming from the spot where she had struck him. Livid, Revy sprung from the bed and launched her fist at Dinah, catching her on the jaw and sending her sprawling to the ground. Rather than take the advantage and press the attack, Revy rushed to Rock’s side, lifting his head to face her. His eyes were shut and there was a bead of red running down his temple, but she could feel air whistling out of his nose, meaning that he was alive.

“You’re gonna pay for that, bitch!”

Revy turned as Dinah stumbled to her feet, raising her gun. Her jaw was already slightly swollen from where Revy’s knuckles had met it, and her eyes flashed murderously. Dropping Rock’s head, gently, she stepped in front of him, bringing her hands to the ready in a fighter’s stance. Dinah just laughed, wincing, and pulled back the hammer on her pistol.

“Dinah.”

Both women turned their venomous glares away from each other to the new voice that had appeared. Luke was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, a cold look on his face.

“I think that’s quite enough.” He said, his tone deadly serious. “Leave.”

“But she jus-…” Dinah started to protest.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Dinah recognized the dark glint in his eye and a chill went up her spine. She knew he would never kill her, but she certainly didn’t want him angry at her. At least, not any more than he already was. Scowling, she snatched up her clothes and stormed out of the room, her jaw aching fiercely.

“Sorry about that.” Luke sighed, turning to leave as well.

“Wait!” Revy cried. “Rock’s hurt! I need a doctor or something!”

Luke grunted, but otherwise didn’t respond, shutting and locking the door. She figured he probably didn’t much care whether or not Rock was okay, but to her surprise, a man who introduced himself as Philip and claimed to be a medic knocked on the room and entered a couple minutes after Luke had left. Revy helped him move Rock over to the bed where he did a few quick tests on him.

“Well?” Revy finally couldn’t hold her impatience in.

“He should be just fine.” The man said, putting away the flashlight that he had been checking Rock’s pupils with. “Small concussion and slight abrasion to the forehead. Nothing serious at all. He may have a slight headache when he wakes up, though. Just let him sleep for now and make sure he stays hydrated later on.”

“Thank you.” Revy said, relief flooding her chest.

“Yup.” He reached into a bag. “Here’s some painkillers for any headache. Have him take two every twelve hours if he needs them.”

After he left, Revy brought Balor’s crib back in from the bathroom. She fed him his dinner while watching Rock sleep for the remainder of the evening. Rock slept through the night and into the next morning before finally rising a good ten or twelve hours later. Revy had pulled the chair up next to the bed, dozing on and off throughout the night. She snapped awake when she heard Rock groan and stir on the bed.

“Damn, that hurt.” He grumbled.

“Are you okay?” Revy asked, leaning down to fix his hair.

He winced as she fussed over him, his forehead still sore.

“Yeah, I think so.” He sighed. “Head is pounding like a bastard, though.”

“Here.”

Revy thrust a couple pills into his hand, helping him to sit up on the bed so he could swallow them down.

“Drink.” She ordered, handing him a cup of water.

“Okay, okay.” He muttered, pretending to be annoyed, but secretly glad that she was doting on him. “Seems like you were pretty worried about me.”

“Of course not!” Revy snapped, although her wavering voice projected a different narrative.

“Sure, I bet.” He laughed, wincing as his head throbbed. “I need to get up for a minute.”

“No!” she commanded. “Just sit still for a while. It’s too soon to be running around. The doctor guy that came said you probably have a concussion.”

“I think I’ll be fine.” Rock said, sarcastically.

He went to rise, but Revy pushed his shoulders back down and turned around to sit on his chest. Rock wheezed as her rear landed on him, driving all the wind from his lungs.

“I said sit still!” she growled, glaring down at him.

“You got it.” He gasped, pushing at her thighs. “Get off…can’t breathe…”

“You sayin’ I’m fat or something?” Revy asked, bouncing on his chest and making him gasp again.

“Wha..?” he panted. “No!”

Revy hid her smirk and remained seated on him for another few seconds before finally rising, letting his chest expand and inhale.

“God, what the hell was that for?” he complained, breathing heavily.

“You should have just listened to me.” She sniffed.

“Yeah, well, I need to use the bathroom so I’m going to have to get up.” He argued.

“You should have led with that, dumbass.” She grumbled. “Go on. Don’t make me come in after you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He stood up, slowly, and made his way into the bathroom. When he opened the door again, he jumped, startled, as he found Revy stood right on the other side of the door, her arms crossed.

“I’m coming, for God’s sakes!” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Do you love me?” she blurted out.

“…What?” he asked, surprised by the out of the blue question.

“Do. You. Love. Me.” She sounded out each word, as though he were a toddler.

“Of course!” he answered. “Why would you think otherwise?”

“You’ve never said it before.” She muttered.

“Well, neither have you.” He pointed out. “Besides, I think we had more pressing things going on around us.”

“What kind of lame ass excuse is tha-…?”

Revy was silenced as he leaned in and kissed her, cutting her complaint short. Pulling away, he grasped her face in his hands and tilted her to look up at him.

“I love you, Revy.” He said, staring her right in the eyes.

Revy stared, taken aback. Her cheeks flushed pink, but he held her still to keep her from dropping her head.

“I…I love you too, Rock.” She replied.

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“Well, ain’t that real sweet?”

They both froze and turned to the door at the sound of the voice stood at the door.

“Makes me want to shed a tear, myself.” Luke said, chuckling.

“What is it?” Revy asked.

“Get your kid and come with me.” He replied, waving them out into the hallway.

They both looked at each other, nervously, but eventually complied. Revy wrapped Balor in a blanket and followed Rock out of the room to where Luke was waiting.

“Right this way.” He said, turning and leading them down the hall.

Revy sighed internally. Just great. What kind of punishment had they cooked up for her now? Surely that must be what this was. She had, after all, sent one of their soldiers flying across the room. When Luke finally opened a door for them, they were surprised to find themselves walking outside onto a tarmac. There was a large, military cargo plane with its engines already fired up, propellers humming at idle.

“Get on.” Luke instructed.

They followed his orders and walked up the ramp, taking a seat on the benches on one side of the plane. There were already about five or six soldiers in the cargo bay, seated and waiting. Luke came in behind them and jabbed a button on the side of the fuselage, the ramp rising and sealing the door off. Thankful for the sudden quiet, Revy removed her hands from where they had been covering Balor’s ears and waited for Luke to walk by her.

“Hey, where are we going?” she asked him.

“Up.” He said, snickering at his own lame joke.

Before she could repeat her question, he had disappeared up the metal stairs and into the cockpit. Huffing angrily, she leaned against Rock, who put his arm around her, and drifted off to sleep as the plane began to move.

She woke sometime later to Rock shaking her shoulder, gently.

“What…?” she mumbled, blearily.

“We just landed.” Rock explained. “Luke said to wake you up.”

Glancing around, she saw that Luke was digging around in a storage locker at the front of the plane. He came walking over to them a minute later, carrying a black duffel bag, and dropped it at Revy’s feet.

“What’s this?” she asked, but he was already walking away.

Handing Balor to Rock, she leaned down and unzipped the bag. Greeted with the sight of denim, she dug around and pulled out a familiar pair of shorts and a tank top. It was her old clothes that had been confiscated on day one. God, it had been ages since she saw these. It had been ages since she had worn proper clothes, for that matter. Stepping through the pants, she shimmied the cutoff jean shorts up her hips, satisfied that they still fit nice and snug, just as she remembered. Next came the tank top. It felt weird wearing clothes after so long without, but it was a nice change.

Noticing something glinting in the bottom of the bag, she opened the bag up more and gasped as she beheld her beloved twin Berettas laid out before her. Reaching out, she gingerly picked one up, almost afraid that they might disappear if she grabbed them too hard. They had been, of course, emptied of rounds, but Revy still grinned like a maniac as her fingers curled around the familiar grips. She found her old gun harness inside as well and buckled it on, slipping the pistols in the worn holsters. Rock laughed as she turned to face him, smiling from ear to ear.

“Now that’s a sight for sore eyes.” He chuckled.

“But why…?” she started to ask, looking around.

Why was she having these returned to her? For that matter, where the hell were they? She spotted Luke stood at the bottom of the now opened ramp, staring into the distance.

“C’mon.” she said to Rock, lacing up her boots and walking towards Luke.

They both squinted into the evening light as they exited the plane. Sweeping their vision across the cityscape a few miles outside the airport, they realized that they recognized where they were. Roanapur. Revy never in a million years thought she would be happy to see this hell hole of a city, but she certainly was proven wrong. They were back. Turning to the two of them, Luke pulled out two sets of keys from his pocket. With one, he unlocked Revy's collar, removing it and shucking it into the plan. The other set, he placed in her palm. When she looked at him, questioningly, he gestured towards a beat-up, old, Toyota pickup truck that was painted a color that may have been red at some point and was covered in dents.

“There’s your ride.” He said. “You’re free to go.”

“Wow, really broke the budget on that one, didn’t you?” Revy grumbled, staring at the piece of crap that they had been gifted.

“I thought so, too.” He said, grinning crookedly.

“So…we can really leave?” Rock asked.

“Yeah.” Luke sighed. “It’s been a year, although it feels like longer than that. Get the hell out of here. Enjoy life while you’re still young. Raise your son well. Take care of each other. Goodbye.”

He started back up the ramp and pressed the button, raising it and leaving the two of them standing out on the runway and staring at the exterior of the plane. Jingling the keys, Revy slid into the driver’s seat of the rickety jalopy and cranked the ignition. It made a sound like a dying elephant, but it eventually fired up, clacking and whirring suspiciously.

“What a piece of junk.” Revy muttered.

“As long as it gets us home.” Rock shrugged.

Home. They hadn’t seen it in a year. Was the Lagoon Company still around? Were Benny and Dutch even still alive? She guessed they would find out soon enough and put the truck in drive, pulling off. The city looked exactly the same as when they had left it so long ago. Shady characters on shady corners in a shady city. Revy loved it. The drive through the streets in the setting sun was a silent one, neither of them talking, just drinking in the scenery. The entrance to the Lagoon Company headquarters looked the same, too. They tried the door and found it locked, unsurprisingly considering the town. Glancing around to make sure there wasn’t any prying eyes, Revy reared up and planted her boot in the center of the door, breaking it open.

“Revy!” Rock exclaimed.

“What?” she rolled her eyes. “I didn’t have a key.”

“We could have knocked.” He retorted.

“Well maybe next time don’t keep your bright ideas to yourself.” She glared at him.

“You hate it when I tell you what to do.” He pointed out.

“True.” She said, tilting her head to the side. “Whatever, it’s open now so let’s just go.”

They made it to the top of the stairs and into the main room when a clicking sound echoed behind them, making them pause.

“That’s far enough.” A gruff, familiar voice said.

Turning around, Revy and Rock were greeted by the sight of Dutch, holding a big revolver up at them. He froze, his eyes going wide under his sunglasses as their fronts came into view.

“You gotta be shittin’ me…” he exclaimed, lowering his gun.

“Who is it?” Benny’s voice echoed from his room.

“A couple of ghosts.” Dutch called back.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Benny asked.

His head popped out the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Revy and Rock standing there.

“Holy shit!” he cried. “You two are alive???”

“So it would seem.” Revy said, drily.

“But where…?” Dutch paused, noticing the sleeping baby cradled in Rock’s arm and his eyebrows raised. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah.” Revy agreed, waltzing over to the fridge. “You got any beer? It’s gonna be a loooong story.”


	17. Day 362 (Sad Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga comes to an end. There are two alternate endings. This is the "Sad Ending".

Ah, ending number two. As stated in the chapter title, this is the sad ending. Quick warning, the sad ending is sad. If you don't like sad stuff, don't read the sad ending or you'll be sad. Anyways, I hope you have all enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know your feedback on this first long series of mine.

The first third or so of this chapter is almost identical to the "Good Ending", and then it diverges into a very different path, just FYI so you're not confused, thinking you're reading the same chapter twice.

Thank you all for joining me on this journey. I give to you, the very last chapter for "Best Served Hot".

Thank you,  
firebird68

Revy opened her eyes and blinked away the spots dancing in her vision. Raising from the pillow, she scooted into a seated position and yawned, rubbing her face.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

She turned at the sound of Rock’s voice. He usually woke up before her these days because she often stayed up late taking care of their baby and making sure he got to sleep all right. Their baby. The words still tasted bizarre in her mouth. She had never, in her wildest dreams, ever once considered that she would become a mother. But here she was, with a man she loved, and they had a child together. Of course, they were still locked in a foreign compound with their immediate future still completely obscure. Sort of a mercenary version of the white picket fence, if you will.

The first week or so after she gave birth had been some of the hardest days that she had faced here yet. The exhaustion, the worry, the long hours. It made for a rough beginning. Of course, that was also balanced out by the pride, the love, and the hope that they both had. They named their child Balor. It was an ode to one of the few people she had ever looked up to, Balalaika. She wondered if she would ever see the woman again.

In the ensuing weeks, they had slowly become more and more accustomed to their newfound roles as parents. Rock didn’t have any more experience with kids than she did, but he did have a profound patience that she lacked and doubted she would ever have. He had put up with her moodiness and perturbed attitude stemming from her state of exhaustion and always made sure to tend to her and Balor’s needs, no matter what it was.

“Here.”

Revy was snapped from her half-asleep daydream as Rock handed her a steaming mug full of coffee, Balor cradled in his other arm, sound asleep.

“Thanks.” She accepted the cup, somewhat distastefully.

Luke had afforded them a few more amenities in the elapsed time since Balor arrived. Among those were items for a baby and some minor kitchen items that one might see in a college dorm. Coffee had been included as well. Revy had never much been one for coffee before. It tasted terrible and there was so much fanfare to it these days, what with all the fancy espressos and other shit in the nicer sections of Roanapur, so she never got aboard that train. Still, she had grown on it a little and the caffeine was certainly a necessity when dealing with a newborn, she had come to find out.

Blowing the steam away from the surface of the dark liquid, she waited a minute or two and then took a sip, cursing and recoiling as she nearly burned her tongue. She turned to glare at Rock as he laughed at her, having taken a seat again over at the table.

“What’s so damn funny?” she snapped.

“Nothing.” He snickered. “I’m just surprised you haven’t learned to let it cool down by now. What is that, the fifth or sixth time you’ve burned your tongue drinking too quickly?”

“You’re the one who made it, asshole!” she complained, shooting him a middle finger.

“I can’t control the thermodynamics of coffee.” He countered. “You’re just too impatient.”

“Took you that long to figure that out about me?” she grumbled, her voice low so he couldn’t hear her.

“What?” he asked, turning his ear towards her.

“Nothing.” She sighed. “How long have you been up?”

“Oh, about two hours.”

“And Balor?”

“He was still sleeping when I got up.” Rock answered, looking down at the baby. “How late were you up last night?”

“Too late.” Revy lied. “You should stay up late for a change.”

In truth, Balor had proved to be a shockingly easy child to take care of thus far. He cried very rarely, and he went to sleep on a somewhat regular schedule.

“I don’t mind staying up.” Rock shrugged. “But then, you have to wake up early. Still want to switch?”

“Ah, forget it.” Revy groaned, much preferring to sleep in.

“That’s what I thought.” Rock smirked.

He looked down as their son stirred in his arms, signaling that he was now awake. A brief wail rang out in the room, as was customary for his mornings, but some gentle rocking and shushing soon silenced him.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Rock said, standing. “Do you want to hold him or should I put him in his crib?”

“No, give the little rugrat here.” She replied, holding out her arms to accept the child. “I’ve got to feed him anyways. I’m sure he’s hungry.”

“Lucky kid.” Rock winked at her, making her cheeks flush.

Before she could shoot back a snarky response, he had disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. A few moments later, she could hear the shower turn on. Raising her son up to her chest, she waited a few seconds to see if he was hungry. As was his custom signal now, his tiny arm extended towards her breast. It was something they had spotted that he did whenever he was hungry.

‘Just like a dog.’ Revy thought, blowing a laugh out her nose.

She brought him up to her bare chest and positioned him for feeding, which he eagerly partook, hungry for his breakfast of her milk. It was much different than when Rock had milked her, of course. When they had done it before, it had been half a sexual thing between lovers and half a comfort thing between partners. Now, breastfeeding was just part of her normal, motherly routine. She could hear the calming, rhythmic patter of water droplets striking the shower wall and she smiled down at her son’s peaceful face, feeling a swell of pride.

Despite the obviously perpetual state of arrest they were in, she was…happy. Truly, for the first time in her life, she could honestly say that she was happy. Not the kind of emotion that she put on as a front at the bars or the joyous adrenaline rush that she felt when entering combat as Two-hands. This was some entirely different and unique emotion that she had never experienced before in the streets of Roanapur. She had thought she had seen it, retrospectively recognized it in the eyes of parents she saw in the city, but it was something else completely to experience it for herself. It was foreign and almost alarming early on, but she had come to love feeling that way. On top of all that, Luke had surprisingly left her alone for the most part since she gave birth. It made her wonder, could things really be turning around for her? Could their luck be shifting?

///////

“You’re being way too easy on them.” Dinah complained.

Luke didn’t look up from his paperwork.

“Is that so?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “When’s the last time you even punished or fucked Revy? It’s been two and a half months since she had her little brat. She’s more than able to resume her internment schedule as normal. Or have you forgotten that she murdered one of your brothers. One of OUR brothers.”

“If you think I would forget something like that, then you don’t know a thing about me.” Luke answered.

He still didn’t look up, but a slight edge had crept into his voice.

“You know what I think?” she continued, not noticing the steel in his tone. “I think you’re going soft. You see this happy little love story playing out in front of you and you don’t want to interrupt it. At least let me take over on her. One of us still has some balls around here. You didn’t have any problem putting Shenhua right back into the rotation once she had her kid. So, why not Revy? Simple. Because you’re going soft.”

“Maybe…” Luke growled. “Maybe I am. Who can say, really? I doubt I would know if I had. I can tell you one thing for certain, though. You need to watch your tone and show some respect with the way you talk to me. I’m still your senior. Don’t forget, it was me who brought you out of that cesspool in Lompoc and offered you a role here. I’m not above giving out an ass kicking when someone needs it, even if that someone is a woman. Get me?”

Dinah opened her mouth to snap something back, but her better judgement finally kicked in and she shut up before she said something that got her in hot water.

“Fine.” She sighed. “If you won’t punish her, then I will.”

“Whatever.” Luke waved her off, refocusing on his work. “Just don’t get yourself killed.”

///////

Revy got her answer, a resounding no, later that evening. She and Rock were lying together on the bed, just staying quiet and enjoying each other’s company. Balor was snoozing in his crib, silently. Suddenly, they heard the deadbolt slide to the side and the door opened. They both raised their heads to see who it was and Revy’s mood instantly soured. It was quite possibly her least favorite person in the world. Dinah. The beautiful merc sauntered into the room without a care in the world and flopped down in one of their chairs, surveying the scene of the three of them.

“Well, well, well.” She smirked. “Isn’t this sweet? You two have got a regular old house going on here, haven’t you? I’m almost jealous, actually.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Revy growled, tossing off the blanket and swinging her legs around to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, nothing much.” Dinah sniffed. “Maybe I just popped by to see how life was going. Just shoot the breeze a little. Maybe have some tea and crackers? Would you believe that?”

“Hell no.”

“Smart.” Dinah laughed.

She rose from the chair and moved towards the crib, causing Revy and Rock to surge to their feet. They froze in their tracks, though, as they were greeted with the barrel of Dinah’s pistol.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t want the baby to wake up, do we?” She said, gesturing with the muzzle for them to back up. “You two seem a little on edge. Was it something I said? Well, relax, wouldja? I’m not gonna hurt the little bastard.”

She returned her gaze to the crib and extended her index finger on her unoccupied hand to gently nudge the baby’s tiny hand.

“What’s his name?” she asked.

When no answer was forthcoming, she turned to stare at the two edgy parents.

“His name is Balor.” Rock finally responded.

“Balor?” Dinah repeated, mulling it over. “That wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with Balalaika, would it?”

The further glare on Revy’s face answered the question for her and she burst out laughing.

“God, that’s so pathetic!” she snickered. “You named your kid after someone you look up to? How useless of a sentiment is that? Well, since you admire her so much, let me ask you something? Where is she? Hmm? Where? She has enough manpower, connections, and arms to rival even the strength of our own organization, yet I don’t see her coming to the rescue. Do you? You may look up to her, but that means that, in turn, she looks down on you. Balalaika is a bloodthirsty harpy who will do anything to accumulate power and wealth. She has no time for personal ties and…sentiment!”

Dinah practically spat the last word out.

“That’s what brought you here today, isn’t it?” she continued, regaining her poise. “That’s what brought all of us here today. Your attachment to Rock and our attachment to Andy, the man you killed. The only difference is, we are simply smarter and more organized than you. We knew it would be a simple matter to lure you into a trap. Do you think that if Balalaika had been the one that pulled the trigger on Andy that we would have captured her at all, let alone in a week? Of course not. She doesn’t share your petty attachments so there is nothing to bait the trap with. And now…”

She gazed down at the sleeping child.

“You have yet another sentiment. Another attachment. Another weakness. Something that others can use to exploit you, which is exactly what I plan on doing today. So, here’s how it works. Little Balor here continues his nappy-time in the bathroom where he can’t be disturbed. The two of you do exactly as I say. If not…well, you know what they say about keeping firearms around children. You never know when there could be an accident. Are we clear?”

Revy and Rock both nodded, still rigid and tensed.

“Great.”

She grabbed the side of the crib and rolled it on its wheels into the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind her.

“Now then…” she scratched her temple with the muzzle of her gun before returning to point it at the two of them. “Where were we? Oh, right. I was about to give you instructions and you were about to follow them exactly. Now where to begin…? Revy, you sit on the bed and don’t move a muscle. Rock, you sit in that chair right there. Chop, chop. Get to it.”

They both hesitated, momentarily, but a quick glance at the bathroom door and they complied, taking their assigned seats.

“Actually, Rock.” Dinah interrupted him. “Before you sit, why don’t you get rid of those pants. We won’t be needing them.”

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re do…!” Revy, snarled, but she was interrupted by the sound of Dinah chambering a round in her pistol.

Her mouth twisted into a snarl, she reluctantly kept quiet, shaking with rage.

“Boxers, too.” Dinah continued, cheerfully.

When he was nude from the waist down and seated in the chair, she quickly stripped off her own clothes, listening to Revy’s enraged growling, and waltzed over to Rock.

“My, you really do have a beautiful cock.” She sighed, kneeling between his legs. “All of the men here have big ones, too, but they’re a result of experimental steroids some of the world governments were toying with back when they were in the service. I much prefer my dicks natural. Homegrown. And boy, you sure do have the king of all organic dicks.”

Her head descended and eagerly engulfed the tip of his limp length, slurping and sucking fiercely. Rock grimaced and tried desperately to hold back his erection. Maybe if he didn’t get hard, she would get bored and leave. He did every trick in the book. Thinking about sports or gross stuff or just simple meditation. His knuckles grew pale white as he clenched the edge of his seat. Still, he could feel himself losing the battle. He couldn’t alter his biology, and his biology was screaming at him to get hard and fuck the unholy crap out of this beautiful woman. Panicked, he opened his eyes and looked to Revy.

Revy’s heart melted as she saw the pained expression on his face. She knew he must have been trying desperately to keep from getting aroused, and it was no easy feat. Due to the demands of her pregnancy and their newborn, they hadn’t had any kind of sex for months. She knew that he sporadically jacked off in the bathroom to relieve the built-up tension, but it had been a good week since he had last cleared the pipes. His testosterone levels were probably through the roof and no man could withstand such a gorgeous woman worshipping their manhood for any prolonged amount of time. Her eyes softening, she met his gaze in return and nodded to him, mouthing the words, ‘It’s okay’.

He still tried to hold out for a few more seconds, her brave, beautiful fool, but finally let out a huge gasp, his taut muscles going limp. She watched as his penis quickly grew from partial-boner to full mast within a matter of seconds under Dinah’s relentless tongue. Dinah giggled as she felt him rapidly stiffening in her mouth.

“Finally ready to play, Rockie?” she teased, her tongue swirling around his tip.

Revy’s temper bloomed even further at that. Rockie? Who the hell did this bitch think she was giving HER man pet nicknames? Still, that was a minor insult compared to watching this woman begin to suck on his cock in earnest. Her lips sealed around him, diving down his length and swallowing half of him in one speedy motion. Retreating, she moved down again, this time taking his entire eleven inches into her throat before returning. Breaking the seal and pulling her mouth off, she looked up at Rock’s grimaced face.

“Does Revy deepthroat you, too?” Dinah asked, innocently. “How about you let us know who’s really better at it.”

Revy shifted on the bed, furiously, but a slight, metallic tapping brought her attention to beneath the chair where Dinah’s hand was still gripping the pistol, tapping the barrel against the floor in warning. Shooting Revy a smug, sideways look, Dinah once again plunged her head downwards, swallowing Rock whole and starting to bob her head in long, fluid motions, taking his entire length down her throat each and every time. Revy had to admit that she was extremely talented at giving blowjobs.

Revy soon recognized the subtle signs that told her when Rock was about to cum. His muscular thighs tensed up and his grip tightened on the chair again. Dinah felt the slight jerk in his balls and realized it also, moving back to release his dick from her mouth with a loud pop. Breathing heavily, she grinned up at him.

“You were about to blow, weren’t you?” she giggled. “What’s the matter? Is Revy not taking care of poor Rock now that there’s another boy in the picture? Well, don’t worry, I’ll make it all better for you.”

Rising to her feet, she hopped on his lap to straddle him and rubbed her slit along his erection, sighing. Lifting her rear, she reached between them with her free hand and guided the tip to her pussy. With it in place, she dropped her hips, burying his cock in her cunt in one swoop. Dinah let out a cry of pleasure as he stretched her out and a tiny groan slipped past Rock’s lips. He knew that he was dangerously close to cumming, but this was different than with her mouth. His cum didn’t belong in this woman’s pussy. Clenching his muscles tight, every tendon and ligament in his body straining, he furiously tried to hold back as long as he could.

Dinah wasn’t making it easy for him. She was moaning and bouncing up and down on him, riding his cock intensely. She knew just how to work her internal muscles to make every trip of her hips that much more excruciatingly difficult for him to keep from popping off and she was enjoying watching the struggle play out on his face. It was only a matter of time now. Rock put every ounce of his being into staving off the impending climax. Sweat poured down his face in buckets until his dress shirt was soaked through. His whole body was shaking with the strain of trying to contain his load and veins popped out in his arms and forehead. However, the end result was inevitable.

With an anguished cry, he lost the war with his sex drive and let loose a canon of epic proportions into Dinah. Feeling the first blast, she quickly dropped her hips all the way down until her pussy lips were latched tightly to the base of his cock. Still working her muscles, she massaged and caressed him, pulling shot after shot of cum into her needy cunt. It was truly a load to be proud of. Unfortunately, it was laid out in a hole that he wasn’t proud of. Dinah kissed him on the forehead and turned to face Revy, her eyes twinkling.

“Wow, that was a LOT of cum.” She giggled. “I have to confess, I was jealous of you, Revy. I think maybe I could do the whole ‘settle down and raise a few kiddies’ routine. You know what else? I could use a good, strong, handsome man for a boyfriend. Rock would do perfect in that role for me. Heck, he probably just knocked me up, as it is. I think that your time of sharing a cell together has come to an end. I’ll be taking this stud with me permanently. But first…”

Her free hand fell to where they were still joined and started to rub her clit.

“Fucking your man has left me really, really horny.” She breathed. “You won’t mind if I rub one out real quick before we go, right?”

Revy didn’t even hear that last part. Blood was rushing in her ears and her rage was bubbling up in a way that she had never felt before. She was positively livid. Raising her head, she looked at the woman as rubbed herself. The glare had left Revy’s face entirely and was now replaced with a mask of serenity, ultimately denoting her ungodly rage that was frothing within. Somehow, she had enough sense left to time out her move. Not yet…not yet…hold on…be patient…there!

As Dinah screamed and climaxed, Revy launched herself at the woman. Years of deadly combat experience kicked in and she instantly had Dinah in a rear choke hold on the ground, one arm wrapped around her neck, one arm holding Dinah’s gun hand pointed safely towards the wall. Twisting her wrist and, in turn, Dinah’s, Revy grinned evilly as the pistol clattered to the floor and she nudged it just out of reach before her arm came to Dinah’s neck to join the first.

“So, you think you’re just gonna steal my man and live my happily ever after, huh?” she whispered in Dinah’s ear, her voice deadly level. “I’m afraid you’ve made a huge mistake. But don’t worry. It’s the last mistake you’ll ever make.”

With that, Revy flicked Dinah’s head to the side, snapping her neck. The woman instantly went limp as she was killed by the fatal move and Revy kicked the corpse off of her. Her adrenaline rushing, she immediately went about searching Dinah’s discarded pants. Rock, who had been silently watching the execution play out, dropped to his knee to join her.

“What are we looking for?” he asked.

“This.” Revy answered, pulling out a ring of keys. “We need to get dressed and leave right now. It’s our only shot and if we stay, it’ll be much worse. Can’t take back a murder.”

Rock nodded, his resolve firm and began pulling on his pants. Revy quickly shimmied into Dinah’s mercenary attire and slipped the stray pistol into the holster. Hurrying over to the bathroom, she wrapped Balor in a blanket and returned to Rock.

“Here.” She thrust the keys at him. “There’s a lock on the back of my collar. One of these opens it.”

“Right.” He nodded, fumbling through the collection of keys.

///////

“Luke! Come in, Luke!”

Luke jolted from his paperwork and scrambled for his radio when the call came across the air.

“Go for Luke. What’s wrong?” he replied into the speaker.

“Security just got an alert on one of the detainee collars. Revy’s vitals plummeted to zero. Either she’s dead or the collar is off.”

“I’m on my way!”

Jamming the radio back in his pocket, he quickly flipped on his security monitor, cursing as the image came up and he saw that a blanket or something had been placed over the camera, obscuring it. Shoving his pistol in his holster, he raced from his office and down towards the cell in question. When he got there, there were already half a dozen men stood inside. They were crowded around a body. Shoving his way through them, his eyes came to rest on the corpse of Dinah. Her neck was black and blue, clearly having been broken, and she was naked.

“Damn you, Dinah…” he growled.

A weight settled in his chest. For all the times she annoyed him, he still cared for her. He had secured her release from Lompoc a few years back and brought her into the organization. They had shared a lot of moments together since then. Most of it was just sexual, but there were times when he had thought about all the ‘what if’s’. Didn’t matter anymore.

“I told you to stay away, you stupid girl!” he murmured.

“Luke!”

Luke raised his head from the grim sight to see Ben was one of the men gathered around her.

“Luke, what now?” Ben asked.

“Begin sweeping the area.” Luke commanded, his leader side taking root again. “Check all security feed. I want to know everywhere they’ve been. We need to contain them before they get off base. Bring them back here. Alive if you can, dead if you can’t. Move out!”

The men all filed out the door, sprinting to complete their assignments. Ben briefly lingered by the door, looking at Luke, who was staring at the lifeless Dinah.

“What are you going to do?” Ben asked.

Luke raised his eyes to his old friend and sighed.

“Don’t worry.” He said. “I’ll be searching the exterior. Get moving, Ben.”

///////

Revy slowly raised her eyes from the bush they were camped out in. She could see a flurry of activity exploding at the base no more than a hundred feet away. They had just made it to this large fern group when a series of shouts from the sentries back at the complex alerted them that their escape had been discovered, so they ducked into the nearest greenery to avoid detection. Revy clutched her son to her chest, protectively, and scanned everything, formulating a plan.

“What now?” Rock asked her.

She could feel the heat coming off his body. They were both sweating profusely from a combination of the jungle humidity and the high stress situation they were in.

“We need to wait for a clear moment and then make a break for that tree line over there.” She responded, pointing the direction she intended.

“Over there?” Rock frowned. “But there’s a big field in between us and those trees. Shouldn’t we just go for the forest right behind us?”

“No, they’ll be expecting that.” She shook her head. “That’s probably the first direction they’ll start scouting. That way is our best bet for now.”

“Okay.” Rock replied. “You give the signal and then we take off.”

“Exactly.” She nodded.

“Revy.”

“Hmm?”

She looked over at him.

“I love you, Revy.” He said, cupping her cheek briefly.

Revy froze, momentarily stunned. It was the first time the word love had come up. She had just assumed that he loved her before and figured he probably assumed the same in return. They had never really vocalized it before.

“I…I love you too, Rock.” She responded, leaning in, and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Go…now!”

They both popped out of the bush and took off across the grassy field towards the wooded line on the other side. It was probably a good two hundred yards away and Revy was having a little bit of a tough time running while safely clutching her son to her, but they still made quick progress. What had seemed like an insurmountable distance was quickly eaten up by their long strides and the trees were nearly upon them. They would make it.

Revy heard the shot before it ever struck. It rang out from somewhere behind them, like the distant tolling of a funeral bell. An instant later, Rock stumbled and plummeted to the ground where he lay, motionless.

“Rock!” she cried, immediately changing course, and doubling back to where he had fallen.

Setting Balor down on the grass, she rolled Rock over onto his back, an icy pit forming in her stomach as she saw the plume of red that had blossomed in the center of his chest. It looked like a poppy or a rose almost, but this was no flower. Terror gripping her, she looked up to his face. Rock was already gone. His eyes were glazed over, and his breathing had stopped. The bullet must have struck him right in the heart, killing him instantly. Revy felt the choking weight of finality rising in her and her breathing increased to a frantic level as she slapped at his lifeless face, desperate.

“No!” she cried. “Wake up! You can’t leave me! Not now! We’re so close! Please, Rock! Please don’t leave me!”

She kept slapping his face and punching his arm, but it was far past too late. He was dead. Tears streamed down Revy’s cheeks and she stared up at the sky, wondering what god would curse her so mercilessly. All her life had been hell, living in a cycle of violence and depression, all masked with booze and anger to hide it. Now, when she finally allowed herself to love someone…allowed someone to love her…it had been taken. Everything she cared about in this world had been ripped away from her in an instant.

Collapsing, she buried her face in his still warm chest, sobbing as her tears mixed together with the blood on his shirt. She had felt every kind of pain imaginable. From burns, bullet wounds, knife cuts, and car crashes to rape and beatings. Nothing came anywhere close to this. It was a kind of emotional agony that she could physically feel ripping at her chest and shredding her very essence to pieces. She breathed in his scent, desperate to retain some memory of their time together and make the pain go away, but it was no use. The sound of footsteps in the grass signaled someone approaching. Lifting her trembling face from Rock’s body, she was met with the figure of Luke standing before her. There was a fifty-caliber sniper rifle resting on his shoulder.

As soon as he saw her eyes, Luke knew that Revy was broken. The fire that had always been prevalent throughout every torture and ordeal that he had subjected her to had been snuffed out when her heart shattered. Breaking his gaze from her despairing face, he looked over at the body of her loved one. He knew it was a clean shot the moment he watched Rock fall, and, in the moment, he had felt ultimate satisfaction for avenging Dinah’s death. Now, he just felt hollow.

Luke looked over his shoulder as he heard a series of shouts and people running. A group of about a dozen soldiers converged on their position, weapons raised and fixed on Revy. Luke just shook his head. There was no need for weapons now.

“Stand down, men.” He ordered, staring at them until they reluctantly lowered their rifles.

“Luke?” Marco asked, inquisitively.

Luke sighed and spat into the grass, a bitter taste in his mouth.

“She’s done.” He replied. “You don’t need to point a rifle at her. Marco, get four guys and drag her ass back to the compound.”

“Right!”

They moved to do so, each one taking a limb and lifting the grief-stricken girl. She didn’t even bother struggling. Every ounce of fight she had left was gone and now a dark, un-ending void had taken its place.

“What about the kid?” Ben asked, picking up baby from where he was still lying, wrapped in a blanket.

“Give him here.” Luke said, extending his arms.

Ben handed him the child and Luke glanced down at him. He had never much put a lot of stock in the notion that babies could already look like their parents, but he could tell that this boy would look like Revy and Rock.

“Have Rock brought back to base.” Luke instructed. “He deserves a burial, same as anybody else.”

“Got it.”

With one last look at the promising life that had been cut short, Luke turned away and headed back across the field that had turned out to be their doom.

“Well, kid,” he sighed, looking back down at the calm baby. “Balor, right? Guess you’re comin’ with me now. Maybe one day you’ll take over around here. If you’re even half the fighter your mom was, your enemies will cower before you. We’ll just have to see how it turns out.”

“Hey, Luke!”

Luke turned around as one of the men held up something. It must have been hot from the way that he was juggling it in his palm. Squinting, he realized it was the bullet that had killed Rock, still hot from having traveled at nearly a thousand meters per second. It must have gotten caught in his shirt on the way out, somehow.

“Best served cold, right?” the man laughed, wincing as the hot bullet burned against his palm. “No, revenge is a dish best served hot.”


End file.
